A Hard Place
by AngelMouse5
Summary: TV Verse. COMPLETE. John is placed in a terrible position and must rely on his brothers to save him, but will they be in time?
1. Kidnapped!

_Disclaimer: Gerry Anderson owns them, I don't. This is TV Verse, not a huge movie verse fan. This is the first part to a nice angst filled John centric fic. Yes, it does bare a couple of minor similarities to Meercat's Phoenix Rising, but I in no way intend to rip off her excellent fic, so please don't think I am. Feedback always welcome and please remember I am Australian, we do use a different English Dictionary here. Angel Mouse February 2005._

* * *

**A Hard Place**

**By Angel Mouse**

"Move it Scott, I can't hold it much longer!" The strain in Gordon's voice cut through Scott like a knife as he scrambled over the debris that made up what was left of this construction site, Virgil on his heels. The supports and framework of a new high rise building had collapsed due to an earthquake, trapping seven workers underneath steel, iron and dirt. The on site rescue gear had been damaged by the falling equipment and it was unable to be used to get the men out, so the call had gone out to International Rescue as a last resort.

Scott had arrived promptly as per usual and had gotten details of the trapped men by the time Virgil arrived with Gordon and John in Thunderbird Two. They couldn't get to the men using the Mole, because of the ground being unstable, so they had decided to go in from the top and work their way down. The uninjured workers on the site had moved what debris they could, but now that International Rescue was here, they helped where they could but mostly stayed back.

Scott scrambled over the rubble, his heart racing, Virgil hot on his heels. While Virgil was getting out the cutting gear they would need, Scott had sent John and Gordon over to where the pit was to get further readings on exactly were the trapped men where. Gordon had anchored John while he climbed down into the pit, sensors in hand, when the unthinkable happened.

John had gotten snagged on some metal and while trying to free himself another aftershock had struck, flinging him against the metal and narrowly missing impaling him. But, his safety rope had gotten caught and begun to fray until it broke and Gordon had grabbed the frayed end only just. John had fallen a few feet, impacting a few times on the debris before coming to a jerking halt as Gordon had grabbed the rope that was flying past him. Gordon had immediately yelled for his two older brothers to come running and they did, fear in their stomachs and hearts racing.

The two of them skidded to a halt near Gordon and while Scott looked over the edge, Virgil began securing the rope as best he could with what little they had. The strain on Gordon's face said everything.

Even though John was the slightest of the brothers, he still wasn't light with all the gear he'd been carrying. Scott looked over the edge and gasped softly at the sight below him. John was hanging almost upside down, his uniform was torn in places and he was obviously struggling slightly to get upright.

"John! Don't move you're just making it harder for us." Scott pushed himself away from the edge and began to help Virgil secure Gordon and the rope, getting some more from where Gordon had dropped the rest of the gear.

John refrained from saying the inane and obviously profane answer he wanted to give his eldest brother. He was hanging upside down by a thread and below him was a mass of very sharp steel, iron and other various sharp objects. He reached out, trying as best he could to ignore the blood rushing to his head, and steadied himself on an out cropping of iron. It was almost like being weightless in space again and comparing it to his beloved past time helped him a bit.

"Okay John, we've got you secure now up here, try and turn yourself right way up."

"Easy for you to yell Scott, you try doing this." John muttered as he reached out with his free hand and grabbed the line attached to the belt at his waist. Grunting slightly with the effort he then let go of his other hand and made a grab for the rope. Getting both hands on it, he then pulled himself slowly, almost painfully, upright until he was finally the right way up and breathing slightly hard.

His arms trembled from the strain he had just put on them and he leaned his head against the rope, closing his eyes a moment at his narrow call, calming his racing heart. He knew that by now the rest of his brothers would have secured the rope to stop him falling any further.

Scott watched while John righted himself and let out a sigh of relief when John was upright again. Virgil and Gordon had secured the rope and joined him staring over the edge. After a moment the blonde head moved and looked up at the three expectant faces. Suddenly, a wicked grin appeared on his face through the dirt and dust covering it.

"And for my next trick I'll make the Gordon stop playing practical jokes." The four brothers shared a soft laugh at the close call that they had just had. John's smile faded and he turned all serious again, business before pleasure. "Scott, I can hear movement clearly down here. I think those workers are trapped in a pocket just below, you know, beneath those concrete slabs we saw on the scans."

Scott frowned. The underground scans they had taken showed large rectangular objects and upon quizzing the site manager what they could have been they had discovered that they were large concrete slabs that the workmen had been preparing to lay this very day.

"John, you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing." The grin on John's face wouldn't have looked out of place on Gordon's - the practical joker of the family. John's reply was calm and well thought out though.

"Yes I am Scott. I can see close up what it's like down here, trust me, none of you will be able to fit through here. Alan might have but none of you big clods of fellows would fit." John liked to tease his other, bigger brothers, as they liked to tease him about his slimmer figure.  
"Comes from eating too much of Grandma's cooking John. What about me?" John shook his head, looking down and shining his torch down again. Lucky for him the torch had been attached to his belt so he hadn't lost it when he fell.

"No go Gordon. I'm the only one that stands a chance for getting through." John looked up at them, grinning. "Guess it pays off that I'm the skinny one in the family for once." John's eyes locked with Scott's. "But it's your call Scott. I can get down there, through this mess, see the situation and go from there." Scott saw the seriousness in John's expression and thought hard a moment.

"Are you sure John?" John nodded, knowing that this wasn't an easy decision for Scott to make.

"I can do this Scott." Scott took a deep breath, making his decision.

"Okay then John. But be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks." John nodded and smiled slightly.

"FAB Scott. And Scott," Scott looked at him, seeing the gratitude in his eyes, "Thanks." Scott nodded.

John took a deep breath and looked down, shining his torch below him.  
"Okay, lower slowly." The rope gave a little jerk and then began to lower slowly as his brothers lowered him by hand. John pushed himself out of the way of the debris carefully until he settled finally on a fairly stable looking section of the debris. "Okay, that's enough, thanks." The rope went a little slack and John began shining his torch around, trying to spot an opening.

"Hello below! This is International Rescue. Can you hear me?" John waited a few tense moments and then a voice could be heard.  
"Yes, we can hear you!" John grinned in relief. That was always a good sign.  
"Great. How many of you are there and are you all okay?"  
"There are seven of us. All a bit banged up but nothing too serious. Mike's got a busted arm and that's about it." John smiled in relief.  
"Okay. Is your position stable for the moment?"  
"Yeah, but we're not sure for how much longer."

John studied the area where he was standing; it was fairly stable for the moment, but he wasn't prepared to trust it for very long.  
"Okay, can you move some of the debris to make a hole so I know where you are? Or tap on some metal or something so I can locate you?"  
"Hang on."

John kept shining the torch around where he was standing. Even though it was a sunny day, it was dark down in the deep crater where they were. They were approximately 90 metres down, and all around the edges and all the way down, pieces of metal, iron and concrete were sticking out ready to impale the unwary.

John's watched beeped and he raised it to his lips, a tiny smile on his face as he knew who it would be. Five minutes had passed since Scott had talked to him and he knew that his big brother would worry without checking in with him every so often.

"Go ahead Scott."

"How did you know it'd be me?" John gave a soft laugh as his eyes spotted some slight movement in the debris to one side. He held the torch there as he spoke.

"I haven't been down here five minutes yet Scott; I knew you'd be checking up on me." John glanced down at his watch to see Scott blushing faintly. John grinned slightly and raised his eyes to the movement again. It wasn't often he got one over on his big brother.

"I don't mean to nag John but..." John nodded as he shone his torch on the debris he was standing on, trying to pick out a path.

"I know. I've made contact, they are all alive and okay, minor injuries including a broken arm. Their position is secure for the moment and they are currently trying to see if they can make a hole so that I can have a look for myself. I'll call when I know something more."

"Okay John." Having picked his path out John looked down at Scott.

"I'm going to have to unhook my safety line now Scott, it's going to just get in the way."

"No, that's not procedure John." Scott's face was worried.

"Yeah I know, but I have to. No other way." Scott frowned at him. John could see the worry in his eyes, also the conflict of knowing that he's sent his brother down into a possibly dangerous situation and wasn't there himself.

"Let me come down and give you a hand."

"No, not yet. Not until I've got the situation fully looked at and this whole mess stabilised." Scott opened his mouth to protest but stopped, shutting it again. He sighed and looked at John. He knew his brother was right, but it still was worrying. John was down there, he knew what he was doing. He had to trust his brother.

"Alright, be careful."

"I will. I'll call when I know what's going on."

"FAB." John lowered his watch and unclipped his safety rope. Time to back actions with words.

He began to pick his way carefully over the mess of steel and concrete towards the bit that was moving. Moments later, as he reached it, a hand was stuck through it. John crouched down and gently grabbed the hand.

"Hey, this is International Rescue." The hand clutched at his in relief and John shone his torch back along it, looking down into the small hole. At the end of the small hole was a dirty and relieved looking face.

"Thank god!" John grinned down at him. No matter how long he did this job, the relief in people's voices when they knew that they were there was always a highlight of this job.  
"Well, we'll see. Now, are you okay?"  
"Yes."

John studied the area, not letting the man's hand go. He knew that sometimes the physical contact between a rescuer and the trapped made a lot of difference.  
"How stable is the area you guys are in?" The man looked around.  
"Not sure, we can't see anything down here. But not to stable I don't think." John thought a moment.

"Okay, I'm going to hand you my torch, you can have a look and tell me if she's going to hold a little while longer or not. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Jack. And thanks." John gave the man's hand a squeeze and let it go, handing him the torch.  
"Nice to meet you Jack. I'm John. Here you go." John watched as Jack's hand clutched the torch and began to go back into the debris.  
"Won't be a sec mate. Glad you're here." John grinned.  
"That's what we do."

The hand disappeared and John began to carefully shift bits and pieces, trying not to disturb the hole too much but hoping to expand it a little from the top. If he could do that and gradually strengthen the small hole, it would be perfect for getting the trapped men out of there. But he had to go slow and be careful. There were soft sounds coming up from the small hole as John could hear the trapped men moving around as he worked. The voice floated back up after a few moments.

"Looks pretty stable in this pocket where we are. Couple of the slabs have fallen against each other, leaning on one another like, forming a sort of a tent. That's how come we didn't get squashed." John grinned at the man's calm description.  
"That's good to hear Jack that means we can..." What ever John was going to say was lost suddenly as his attention was suddenly diverted by a rumbling sound and a yell from his brother at the top of the hole.  
"John! Watch out! Aftershock!"

The warning came seconds too late. A life time too late for the Tracey brothers up above.

The ground shook hard and fast, shifting the already unstable debris even more and before John could stand to go for his safety line, the debris that he had been standing on collapsed under him and with a yell he fell through it.

The others at the top of the hole were thrown to the ground and managed to scramble away from the edge, instinct for self preservation taking over for a moment. Scott had grabbed Virgil and dragged him backwards, while Virgil had grabbed Gordon. But all three of them were only thinking of John and hoping that he was okay.

John groaned as consciousness flared back to him with painful reality. He was sore all over, and just knew that he'd have bruises galore when he got home. He then realised what woke him was the gentle shaking of a hand on his shoulder. He blinked a few times as he opened his eyes. There was dim torchlight and he could see a figure leaning over him.

"John! John! Are you okay?" John groaned as he took stock of his situation and then he remembered. An aftershock had hit and he'd fallen. Oh boy was he going to get it from his brothers when he got home. Falling through a hole he was standing next to, his brother's were going to have a field day with this one.

"Yeah, I'll live." John pushed himself up slowly, hands from behind him helping him to sit up. John looked at the man next to him, thinking a moment. "Ah, Jack?" The man managed a tight smile.

"Yes. Hi, welcome to our humble home." This got a soft chuckle from John and a few others. John looked around at where they were.

They were trapped beneath two large concrete slabs that were leaning against each other, perfectly stable for the moment in a freak occurrence that had them balanced against each other. It was only a small area though, and it was cramped with seven men, eight, including himself, trapped in it.

There was now a solid wall of steel, rubble and iron at one end, the other was hard packed dirt, just like under neath them. John sighed as reality hit. There was no way any of them were getting out of here now without help. At least he was okay, bruised and battered but okay. He looked at Jack and managed a wry smile.

"Well, looks like you guys are stuck with me for a while. Anyone got a deck of cards?" His words broke the tension that had been in the air and they all gave a soft laugh. A couple of them ended up coughing though, as the latest aftershock had unsettled the dust. John took the torch and shined it on the rubble in front of him. There were little cracks here and there, so semi fresh air was getting through to them, not a lot, but enough so he didn't have to worry about that. Just then his watch began beeping and he raised it to his lips.  
"Go ahead Scott."

Scott breathed a massive sigh of relief when John's face appeared. Dirty, smudged and a few minor cuts were apparent on his face, but he was awake and looked okay. The fear subsided slightly in his heart.

"Are you alright John?" John gave him a tired smile.

"Apart from a bunch of bruises I'm okay. But that last aftershock has really packed things in down here. We won't be able to dig through the debris to get out. I'm thinking that if that was the last aftershock, then our best bet of getting these men out of here is drilling another shaft alongside and then digging through to our position." Scott frowned. That had been originally discussed as a rescue option before they had started but with the risk of aftershocks, they had discarded it as a last resort.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea John. The area is very unstable." John frowned back at him and then ran a hand through his hair. His normally whitish blonde hair was covered in dust and dirt.

"I know Scott, but the situation's changed now. We have to risk it. It's the only way left to get these men out of here." Scott sighed.

"Okay, I guess it'll help having you there to watch over things. Okay, watch yourself while I get the guys moving." John gave him a grin.

"I'm not going anywhere Scott, don't worry about it."

Scott looked up to find Virgil and Gordon watching him, there expressions concerned.  
"You heard him, he's fine." Virgil frowned and after a moment shook his head.  
"What John's suggesting, tunnelling down, won't work. The area is too unstable and it would cause more problems than it would solve." Scott sighed. Virgil was right, he was the engineer and he should know.

"What else do you suggest? There's tons of debris down there that we have to shift to get those men, and John, out." Virgil smiled gently at Scott. The sort of smile someone older and wiser would give a young person for asking a silly question.

Scott just raised his eyebrow at Virgil and Gordon just looked back and forth between his two older brothers. He knew from long experience not to interfere when they got like this. Scott caught him looking and raised his eyebrow and flashed a grin at Gordon before looking at his brother.  
"Okay Virgil, spill before Gordon sprains his neck."

"We use the magnetic grapples on Thunderbird Two to move that stuff out." Scott frowned, thinking hard. Virgil kept talking, explaining as he went. "You and Gordon guide them down the shaft from here, they grab the stuff down there, I raise them up and we dump it off to one side. It'll be slow, but it'll be a hell of a lot quicker than digging another shaft, and a hell of a lot safer." Scott nodded, going with Virgil's assessment of the situation.

They had been on every single rescue together and there was no one's judgement Scott trusted more than Virgil's. He trusted all his brothers implicitly, but the bond between him and Virgil was sometimes almost telepathic in nature.  
"Okay, let's do it that way."

An hour later everything was ready to go with Virgil's plan. They had radioed back to Tracy Island and had filled them in. Brains had double checked everything and they had agreed, drilling another hole was too risky, so Virgil's plan was given the go ahead. Virgil was in Thunderbird Two hovering over the rescue site.

Scott and Gordon were securely anchored on either side of the open pit by safety lines, hands in thick gloves, ready to guide the steel ropes holding the electro magnets down into the pit. Scott lifted his arm and looked down at his watch.

"John, we're ready to go up here. You all set down there are you?" John's face appeared, in deep shadows and dirty, but a warm smile on his face. For an instant Scott was glad it was John down there, he wouldn't freak out as perhaps one of his other brothers might do. All that time alone in space he supposed. John's grin was rather wry as was his tone.

"Yes, we're all fine. Just wishing we had a pack of cards or something." Scott laughed softly at his brother's wry tone and he could see Gordon's grin from out of the corner of his eye. John had a very understated and often wry sense of humour that they didn't get to see very often under his quiet exterior. It was only in situations where any of his family where in danger that it came to the fore.

"We'll just see what we can do about that. We estimate it's going to take a few hours, probably at least three or four, to shift all this stuff using the electro magnets and Thunderbird Two. Are you guys going to be okay for that long?" Scott tried to keep the worry out of his voice but he could tell by John's expression that he wasn't that successful.

John was very adept at reading all of his brothers, it probably came from all that time he spent listening to his brothers, as they all tended to go to John when something was troubling them.

"We'll be fine. Two massive concrete slabs have formed a sort of a shelter, that's what saved these guys. So it's a bit of a squeeze, too warm and stuffy but we're okay. Some air is getting down here, so it's not too bad." Scott nodded, but he was still worried. The men had been trapped already for three hours before they had been called, and they had been on site an hour.

Eight hours in a dark, dingy place wasn't a good thing, but luckily now they had John with them. If anyone could keep them calm, it would be John.

"Okay then John." Just then the jets of Thunderbird Two roared as Virgil moved into position. "We're starting to move the debris now, so I won't be free for a little while. Call if you need anything." John laughed.

"A pizza and a few six packs of beer wouldn't go astray, but we'll make do." Scott laughed.  
"All right. Talk to you soon." Scott ended the call and gave thumbs up to Gordon. He looked up and waved at Virgil and the two steel cables began to lower the electro magnets down to them. Time to get to work.

John lowered his watch and looked around at the seven men that were trapped down here with him. They were sitting down as best they could, considering they had very little room especially since the small cave in that had brought John tumbling down to join them.

The area they were in was cramped and uncomfortable, but they made the best of their situation. At least they had light from John's torch, although he'd turned it down a bit so that it wasn't too bright. John had turned the torch down to save its batteries, even though they were special long life one's Brains had designed. He looked around, a warm smile on his face.

"Well, looks like it'll be a few more hours down here. Just wish I could do something more to make the accommodations more pleasant for us." A few of the men smiled slightly as they looked nervously above them and over at the pile of steel, iron and concrete. John knew that the men would be feeling nervous and anxious and he smiled reassuringly at them all. "Don't worry; we'll be out of here soon. My colleges up top have gotten everything under control. As long as there are no more aftershocks, nothing else will go wrong and we should be out of here in time to go home for tea." One of the men - Roger - laughed softly and grinned at John

"I hope so. My wife's cooking me pork chops tonight and there my favourite." Mark, who was a bricklayer, grinned as well.  
"Mine's doing lasagne."  
"Sweet and Sour Pork"  
" Steak and chips for me tonight."  
"Taking the wife and kids to Pizza Hut, it's my youngest birthday." Mason looked at John, a smile on his face. "He's going to be over the moon when I told him I meet you guys from International Rescue." John grinned at him.

"Well I'm sure I can find something hanging around Thunderbird Two for him as a birthday present. Every little kid needs a present from his dad on his birthday." Mason smiled at John.

"Thank you so much John." Mason gave a soft sigh. "That makes me feel really bad about having to do this." With that he reached behind his back and took out a gun. Moments later six soft shots rang out and he gave John a soft regretful smile. "Now, you're going to come with me."

Scott looked as the last load was finally moved away by Thunderbird Two. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his face. Gordon walked around the pit and joined him, smiling slightly.

"Man that was hot work." Scott nodded.

"Yes, I can't wait to get John out of there and get home." Gordon grinned as they both stripped off the heavy work gloves they had been wearing.

"Well shall we?"

"FAB." Scott lifted his watch and spoke quickly. "John, this is Scott. Are you still there?" Scott had a half smile on his face, expecting John to come on the line and come back with some smart-alecky remark. But there was no answer to his call. Scott shared a concerned glance with Gordon. Gordon looked at him and began to move over to where the abseiling equipment was.

"John, John answer me please!" Gordon began quickly climbing into the gear, worry quickly replacing the smile on his face. Scott began to walk over to him. "Virgil, hurry up and land. We can't raise John." Virgil's face looked worried and he nodded.

"Right, I'm on it." Thunderbird two began to roar away to the landing site and Scott reached Gordon's side.

"Ready Gordon?"

"Ready."

Scott got ready to anchor Gordon and Gordon stepped out over the edge. He quickly pushed himself off, gliding quickly down into the pit. There was practically no debris left down in the bottom of the pit and there were two large concrete slabs that were leaning against each other. Scott was pushing the worry he was feeling to the back of his mind. John should have been out of the limited cover that the concrete provided them, and should have definitely answered him by now.

Something had happened.

And Scott was worried it wasn't good. Gordon reached the bottom and quickly unhooked himself. He turned and took a few steps towards the concrete slabs. Scott looked down, joined moments later by Virgil. He flashed his brother a quick look and then looked back down at Gordon. Moments later Gordon ducked under the slabs and they watched him go, concern on their faces. Literally seconds later Gordon had run back out and to one side, leaning over and holding his stomach. Scott looked at Virgil, alarm on both of their faces.

"Gordon, what happened? What's going on?" It took quite a few long moments but finally Gordon straightened up and raised his watch to his face. In his other hand he was clutching something.

"Scott, you better get down here. There's…" Gordon swallowed and they could see his freckles standing out on his pale face. "There are seven dead bodies down here… the workers..."

"What? Where's John?"

"I don't know Scott. All I found was his watch." Gordon's eyes were full of worry and were wide open with what he'd just seen. "Seven bodies and his watch Scott. Something bad has happened Scott. Something really bad."

Tbc…


	2. Unexpected Twists

_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Especially John. I'm so glad you all love this. See below for responses to your lovely reviews for the first time ever. Please keep reading and enjoy. I hope to have this updated every few days, depends how fast I can write it. Angel Mouse, February 2005._

**A Hard Place part two: Unexpected Twists**

**By Angel Mouse**

* * *

Consciousness came back to John slowly, almost painfully. His head throbbed like it was the fourth day of a three day pass, or so Scott said after his last trip to the mainland for a reunion with his old air force buddies when he returned home with a massive hangover. John groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to try and focus. The last thing he recalled was being hit by a dart from a gun Mason had pointed at him at the rescue site.

Obviously it must have been some sort of sleeping dart because he knew nothing after the dart hit him. John slowly focussed on his surroundings and saw that he was lying on a soft bed in a medium sized room. Off to one side was cupboard which had a jug of water and a glass on it. The rest of the room was bare.

Grey walls and ceiling stared back at him and the only other splash of colour in room beside himself was a rug of a deep garnet red. John pushed himself up into a sitting position, clutching at the soft covers on the bed while he waited for his head to stop spinning. After a long moment it did and he looked around again, taking better stock of his situation. He glanced down to see that he was still in his uniform but his watch and gun were missing.

He sighed, knowing that it was a futile hope that they had been left with him. Just then there was a noise over by the door and he looked at it, curiosity on his face. What ever was going on, John was determined not to show who ever came through that door fear. He was a Tracy, part of International Rescue and he wasn't going to let anyone get to him.

Meriza watched through the monitors as the International Rescue Operative began to wake. Mason had assured him that the sleeping drug he had been given would wear off in six hours and he had been right. He watched, a small, smug smile on his face, as the operative woke up and looked around. He then sat up, his eyes darting around the room and Meriza decided the time was right to go and meet his most important guest.

He straightened up his dark jacket and nodding to the guard he walked towards the room where the International Rescue operative was being held. The guard at the door unlocked it and opened it, stepping in first. Meriza followed, with another guard behind him. He stopped just inside the door, studying the man sitting on the bed. He was staring at Meriza, curiosity on his face, but no fear that he could see.

He looked to be of a lanky but strong build, had clear blue eyes and soft looking blonde hair. He just watched Meriza, waiting for him to make the first move. He had been cleaned up from the rescue site, the dust and dirt had been washed off and his cuts and scrapes cleaned up. But Meriza never lost sight of the fact that even though this man before him looked harmless and unable to act, he was still very dangerous. Because of that reason, International Rescue made the perfect targets for his plans.

Setting up the fake earthquake and insinuating his man into the work crew had cost him a small fortune, but he had the money to burn. Making the earthquake look natural and organising the construction of the under ground passageway to let his operative and their captive escape once they became trapped had taken time he was prepared to spend.

This project had been over a year in the making and was now bearing fruit. And the money he was making on this little venture more than made up for the small capital investment he had made to get this project up and running. Meriza had made sure he had surrounded himself with like minded men – men without morals or conscience to get in the way of his plans. So all of the guards, technicians and weapons people he had surrounding him were all top notch in their fields and couldn't care less about the human life they had in their hands, all they cared about was the money they were getting paid.

So a year down the track from the initial planning stages to the execution of this most audacious of plans had all finally came together without a hitch. And now, here he was and things had fallen into place most excellently. Meriza stared at the young man before him, studying him the way a hunter studies its prey and then he smiled again.

John watched the man before him, his eyes narrowing in thought. This man was obviously wealthy, the rich suit and guards attested to that. But there was something about him and the way he looked at John that sent shivers up his spine. There was no warmth in the man's eyes, no warmth at all. Just hard, cold brown eyes that seemed to be staring straight though him. But John was determined that what ever it was that this guy wanted, he wouldn't get it from him. Finally, he broke the silence and spoke to John.

"Welcome to my humble abode. My man assures me that the headache your no doubt experiencing will pass in a few hours." The man's voice was softly accented and John tried to place it before he answered him. John just raised an eyebrow and managed to keep his voice level and polite. He was trying to figure out where this man was from but it was hard. John spoke many languages and dealt daily with people from all around the world, but this was going to be difficult. He just wished his head would stop pounding.

"I suppose I should say thank you for the welcome, but I think I'll skip that and get right down to the nitty gritty. You do know what ever it is that you've got planned that you won't get away with it. We don't give into blackmail and we don't give into terrorists either." The man laughed and shook his head, smiling in that predatory way again.

"True, I may not get away with what I have planned, but then again, I may do yet. And it's not blackmail or a terrorist plot I've got planned my young friend. You my young friend are a very dangerous individual, which makes you such a worthy prize." John began to get concerned then. Prize, what prize? He frowned, beginning to feel even more worry but was determined not to let it get a control of him.

"Just what are you talking about?" The man laughed and it sent shivers up John's spine.

"You see my young friend, life is so easy these days, so simple and with everything practically handed to one's self on a plate, mankind's instincts and experiences are going soft. So I plan to change all that."

Meriza stared to pace back and forth, thinking on his words and John watched him but made no move himself. He knew by just the way those guards were standing that they were professional and any move made by him would be his last. Meriza stopped pacing and looked at John.

"Mankind has become soft; they have lost their killer instincts. Very few people have the drive to kill or hunt or succeed with their lives. They are content to have everything given to them, to depend on a few that act for the many, like your organisation. We have lost that killer instinct that made us great, made us the most dangerous predators on the planet. But I plan to change all that my young friend. By having an old fashioned hunt for a selected few individuals that want to experience how alive you can feel when you are hunting. And that's where you come in my young friend." John frowned harder, not really understanding what this man was talking about. He sounded strange, but dangerously strange. John wasn't sure just how far he could push this guy.

"A hunt? Just what does that have to do with me?" The man smiled and John's blood practically froze in his veins and any hope he had this guy was remotely sane disappeared with his next words.

"You, my young friend, are the prey."

_Five hours previously, an hour after John's disappearance_

Scott just stared at the bodies the police were bringing up from the pit. Gordon and Virgil were standing behind him, providing silent support to their eldest brother. All of them were consumed with worry about John. The police Captain sent to the site to oversee the investigation came over and sighed.

"Hello gentleman. I'm Captain Nigel Striker. I'm terribly sorry about what's happened. We'll do anything and everything in our power to see the safe return of your friend." Scott nodded, trying not to let the worry for his brother creep into his voice.

"Thank you." Scott got down to business. "Have you discovered anything?" The Captain looked down at his notepad and got down to business.

"Yes but it's not much I'm afraid. We've found that of those seven bodies, all of them were long term workers at the site. But what we did find was that one of the men had been dead quite a few hours before the earthquake happened and his body hidden at the bottom of this pit as near as we can figure out. What we think has happened is that he was killed first, his body hidden, and the man that abducted your operative took his place posing as a temporary day worker." Scott frowned and thought for a few minutes, trying to put things together. It still didn't explain a few things.

"But how did they get John out of there?" Scott gestured to the nearby pile of debris and rubbish that they had collected. That had been bugging them all since they had discovered John missing.

"They were trapped by all that debris over them and had solid rock and dirt around them. How the hell did they get him out of there?" Scott's voice began to rise and Virgil put his hand on Scott's shoulder, squeezing it gently and Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Captain; I know your doing your best."

The Captain nodded, understanding the man's concern. Truth be told he was horrified that something like this had happened to the men of International Rescue; especially considering what they do for the entire planet. He'd be anxious and concerned to if it was one of his men gone missing. But he now had seven bodies and a kidnapping to solve.

"Its okay sir, I understand, I truly do. What we found is a hidden trap door under where we discovered the body of the real Mason. It led to a tunnel that came out five kilometres from here. We discovered some tire tracks but they led to the highway and then nothing. I'm really sorry. After that we have no idea what happened to him."

Scott nodded and behind him he heard Gordon gasp. Virgil squeezed Scott's shoulder again and Scott took a deep breath. Time for them to update their father and get the resources of International Rescue moving, they had to find their brother. The captain nodded and moved away, leaving them to themselves. Scott turned to his brothers and they all shared concerned glances. Gordon kept his voice low as he spoke.

"What could they want with John Scott? I mean, what could they possibly want with him?" Scott sighed as he looked at his younger brother. Gordon was still pale from finding the bodies an hour earlier. Scott reached out and put his hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"I don't know Gordon. But I intend to find out." Scott took a deep breath and looked at his brothers. "Okay, let's get back to the Thunderbirds and make plans with Father, he'll be just as worried as us. We have to find out brother and we have to find him now!"

Jeff Tracy was consumed with worry, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Alan was on the screen looking at him from his post on Thunderbird Five, as was Scott, with Gordon and Virgil in the background from Thunderbird Two.

"And that's the story Father. They just have no idea what's happened to John after they took him. I just have no idea what to do next." Jeff nodded, understanding perfectly what Scott meant, he felt the same way himself.

"That's okay Scott. I've notified all our operatives and Penny's on the way to the area. We'll try and see what we can do from here."

"What about me Father? With John not having his watch on, there's not a lot I can do to try and track him from here, is there?" For an instant, Jeff regretted not having his elder son at Thunderbird Five as John would be on top of things straight away, not asking what he had to do. John was the expert in Thunderbird Five; Alan wasn't as he only filled in for his older brother and usually wangled his way of doing most of his stints up in the lonely outpost.

But John never complained about being there or doing extra stints for his youngest brother. But Jeff knew that it wasn't Alan's fault. John just spent so much time in Thunderbird Five that it was more unusual for him to be on the ground participating in a rescue. Jeff thought fast, he had to give Alan something useful to do.

"Okay Alan, I want you to begin tracking all transmissions with any mention of International Rescue, hostages or ransom. You know what to look for." Alan nodded, grateful for something useful to do.

"Right Father, can do. I'll get back to you as soon as I've gotten anything. Thunderbird Five out." Alan closed the channel and got busy. Jeff turned to his other three sons, proud at how calm and collected they were being with one of their own in danger.

"I want you boys back here, nearby and ready to go at a moments notice." The three of them looked ready to protest but then Scott nodded.

"FAB Father. We'll leave right away. Thunderbird Two out." The channel closed and Jeff leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes as worry began to eat at him. All they could do now is wait and hope who ever took John contacted them with some sort of ransom demand. But it was a slim hope at best. They had no clues to go on what so ever. For all intense purposes, John had just disappeared from the face of the planet.

Virgil sat in his chair not moving. Gordon was seated behind him not saying anything either. The two brothers sat in silence for a long time. Virgil just stared out the window at the unmoving sight of Thunderbird One.

It seemed that Scott was feeling the same way as they both Gordon and Virgil were. None of them wanted to leave the sight were they had last seen their brother. Finally the radio beeped and without looking Virgil opened the channel, knowing that it would be his brother.

"Go ahead Scott."

"Are you planning on moving that big green giant of yours sometime soon?" Virgil managed a tiny smile at Scott's teasing tone, knowing his big brother was trying to ease the worry they were all feeling.

"At about the same time you are planning on moving that big silver and blue thing of yours." Silence reigned for a long minute between the three brothers. None of them wanted to leave even though they had been called back home. Finally Scott sighed and spoke softly.

"I know Virgil. None of us want to leave, it's like we're abandoning him to what ever has happened to him."

"Yeah, it is." Virgil's reply was soft. He looked out the window and blinked at what he saw. He took another look and then quickly. "Scott, look out your window, is that the police Captain coming this way?"

"It is. Come on!" Scott closed the channel and Virgil quickly unstrapped himself and got out of his chair. He was literally on the heels of Gordon as they left the ship. The three brothers sprinted towards the Captain and came to skidding halt in front of him.

"Captain Striker, have you got something for us?" The Captain gave them a tiny, tight smile.

"We think so. We managed to follow those tire tracks to a deserted airfield just south of here. We've checked with Air Traffic Control and there have been twelve flights out of this area in the last two hours." He held out a small disc of information to Scott. "This is everything we've got on those flights. We found an abandoned van at the airfield that had this in it."

Striker held out his other hand. In it was John's gun and belt. Scott handed the disc to Virgil and took the gun belt reverently. He looked down at it, trying hard to not to tear up with worry about his younger brother. "I'm sorry it's not more." Scott took a deep breath and looked up, keeping his voice even only by force of will.

"Thank you Captain, it's enough. Gordon, give the Captain one of our secure frequencies. Captain, if you find anything more out, call us please." Gordon fished a pen out of his pocket and wrote a number on a piece of paper and gave it to the Captain.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch if we find anything. Be assured sir we will do our best."

"That's all we ask. Thank you for your efforts." The three brothers nodded at him and moved back towards the Thunderbirds, Scott leading the way. The assembled in Thunderbird Two, all of them staring at the gun belt in Scott's hands. Gordon reached out slowly, almost reverently, and touched it.

"It's real isn't it Scott. Johnny's really been taken, hasn't he?" Scott looked up at his younger brother's eyes.

"Yes Gordon, its real. Johnny's gone."

Tbc…In our next chapter John finds out just how much trouble he is in and our boys begin to despair of finding their brother..

HR

Response to Reviews:

Ladc: Thank you, please keep hooked.

AgentFive: Thanks for the tip about formatting, play's up sometimes. Hopefully this chapter is okay

I-like-chickens: Thank you, here you go.

IloveSam: Don't worry poor Johnny's going to have lots happen to him. Glad you like the rescue description.

Claudette: Glad you're enjoying and in answer to your questions please read the following chapter, I have explained most of it and hope that clears up your puzzlement.

White rose 1: Thanks! Keep reading!

Princess Tyler Briefs: Love the name firstly! Yes, Scott is going to freak! And thanks for the formatting tip, hopefully fixed this chapter.

Zeilfanaat: You'll see how they got out here. Hang tight!

Marblez: You'll see! Hold on!

Girl-Detective: Thank you, hope you like this chapter. It's got a nice big twist.

Vorsekeien: Don't worry you didn't miss a thing, and you'll see why in this chapter.

GillyLee: Glad you were surprised. You'll see where the six shots and seven bullets came about. Trust me.

Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. The Missing

**A Hard Place part three: The Missing.**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

Penelope sighed in soft frustration, looking down at the notes before her. It had been over eight hours now since John had been abducted. With the police's help they had been able to track nine of the flights out of the area and confirm that those flights were legitimate. The other three Penelope had been checking out since her arrival in the area. Two of them had checked out as well.

One of them had been a flight that was diverted due to engine problems, the other had to end up turning back because of a passenger being unwell. The third flight, the one that they hadn't tracked down yet, was turning out to be the most positive lead they had to John's location they had. The flight plan had turned out to be a false one, and upon request – sent through Captain Striker – they had obtained copies of the radar records for the area around the airfield that they think John's abductors had flown from.

The records were sent to International Rescue and its mighty machine had swung into action to try and narrow things down. Alan had begun the slow, painful task of tracing the flight paths of all the flights from the area that weren't covered by the flight plans that they had been given. That gave them a rather large search area to cover. Brains and his computers were crunching the numbers as well, trying to narrow down even further.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon were wading through the reports of their agents all over the world looking for little hints and clues that might help them in their search and Jeff was directing their efforts for his missing son from Tracy Island.

"Are you alright Milady?" Penelope looked up and gave Parker a tired smile. Such a good, kind person at heart, no one would have ever expected to find a heart of gold under that rough exterior of his.

"Yes Parker. I'm just worried about John." Parker nodded, behind the wheel of his beloved FAB1.

"As we all are Milady, but he's a Tracy. A quiet one, but he's got the Tracy steel running through him. I would worry more about the people that 'as him Milady." Penelope laughed softly; Parker always did have a way to cheer her up.

"True Parker. All too true. When Jeff and the boys get through with who ever took John there won't be much left for the police to take care of. And I for one wouldn't be to sorry." Penelope liked all the boys but John always intrigued her. Such a quiet and thoughtful boy, he was often a sea of calm amidst the craziness that was the Tracy family.

She knew from long talks with Jeff when she visited the island how had relied on his middle child a lot more than the others. Scott may be his right hand man, but John was often the voice of reason, calm and more often than not the one each family member turned to at one time or the other. Jeff had admitted to her one night after not a few drinks that he missed John quite a lot. More often than not John was immured up in Thunderbird Five for almost nine months of year considering the amount of times Alan managed to weasel his way out of duty.

Jeff had told her that he knew that Alan took advantage of John most of the time so he could spend time with Tin-Tin but most of the time John didn't mind. Sometimes John was to understanding for his own good Penelope thought to herself. Penelope looked down at the notes she had made after the last interview she had done in her efforts to track down the abductors and sighed again.

"Milady, I 'ave taken the liberty of booking us in a hotel nearby. Might I suggest that we retire for the 'evening? You'll be no good to Mr Tracy if you are 'xhausted." Penelope opened her mouth to protest but knew that Parker was right.

"Right you are Parker, as always. Please, let us go. I'll call Jeff and let him know what we've found out."

"Yes Milady." The Rolls Royce began to move out again and Penelope reached forward, pressing the button to call Tracy Island.

_Tracy__ Island_

Jeff rubbed at his tired eyes. It was now almost ten hours since John had been taken and they were still no closer to finding him. No ransom calls had come through. No leads other than the flights out of the abandoned airfield near where the police had found the abandoned van in which he was taken. It was a frustrating and worrying task and all the boys were feeling it.

Alan was working himself into a screaming heap, only the fact that he was spending hours talking with Brains and Tin-Tin were keeping him together as they fed information and data into the powerful computers on Tracy Island and Thunderbird Five trying to come up with something. Gordon had given up in frustration and worry about John about an hour ago.

Scott had recognised the growing signs of frustration in the red-head and knew it was literally seconds before he blew his top, so Scott had suggested Gordon go work off some steam and worry in the pool. Jeff stood and walked over to the balcony, looking down he could see Gordon swimming lap after lap after lap. That was his way off working off anger and worry.

Jeff leaned on the rail, sighing as he struggled with his feelings of helplessness and worry. Scott and Virgil were inside, jugs of hot coffee now gone cold sitting beside them as they went over maps and flight paths of the area. Then there were all the reports coming in from their agents all over the world. But nothing concrete or solid had come through for hours. And the tension was getting to them all.

Just then the portrait of Penelope - one of Virgil's finest Jeff privately thought - began to beep and pushing himself off the rail, Jeff moved inside and hit the button to open the channel.

"Go ahead Penny." The portrait changed to one of a more familiar site of Penelope sitting in the back of FAB1, the countryside speeding past in the background. Penelope gave Jeff a tired smile.

"Hello Jeff. I'm afraid I don't have much news for you." Jeff sat down behind his desk and nodded, he'd been expecting as much.

"I thought as much Penny. What do you have?" Penelope looked down at her notes and then back up at Jeff.

"All the flight plans bar one were correct. The last flight plan - flight plan Delta X-Ray Five Zero Seven - was a false flight plan. I managed to obtain, through that very kind Captain Striker, a copy of all the radar tracking of the flights out of the general area within a hundred kilometre radius and have transmitted that data to Alan. Hopefully by matching the correct flight plans against the flight paths that the planes actually took will give us an area to search for John in." Jeff nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"Good work Penny. Alan did say he was working on something when I checked with him a little while ago, so obviously he and Brains are on top of that. Did you manage to find anything else out from Captain Striker?" Penelope gave him a tiny little smile.

"Not a lot more than he already told Scott. What he was able to confirm for me though was that the tunnel underneath the rescue site had been there at least four months, which is when construction began on that building site. So obviously someone has been planning this for a long time. Has Brains been able to come up with an explanation for how they managed to create an earthquake of that magnitude?" Jeff shook his head.

"Not really. He muttered something about underground detonations or using soundwaves or some such thing, he'd have to check and let me know. But for the moment the most important thing is finding John."

"Has there been any ransom demand or anything Jeff?" Jeff shook his head in frustration.

"No Penny, not a peep and that's got me worried. Alan's got everything on Thunderbird 5 listening out carefully for any mention but nothing. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the planet Penny." Jeff let a little bit of the intense worry and fears for his son leak through his voice and wasn't surprised when moments later Scott and Virgil were standing behind him, offering their silent support. Penelope gave Jeff a soft, determined smile.

"Don't worry Jeff. John's a strong person and he'll probably find his way back to you before we even find him." Jeff smiled slightly at her words.

"You're probably right Penny. Where are you headed now?" Penelope gave him a wry smile.  
"Parker has insisted that I get some rest, so we are heading to a nearby hotel for a hot meal and a good nights sleep. Something which I strongly suggest you and all your boys get." Jeff couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and he could hear the muffled snigger from one of his boys behind him.

"All right Penny. I'll call you in the morning."

"FAB Jeff. Get a good night sleep, all of you. FAB1 out." The channel closed and Jeff turned around to see Scott and Virgil standing before him. Gordon was coming in the door, dripping slightly but wrapped in towel. He looked at Jeff.

"Any news?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid Gordon. Just Penny confirming what we suspected. That one of the flight plans that were logged for that area that we think they flew out of was a fake. Penny managed to get the radar records for all the flights from a large radius around that area and we're now trying to narrow it down and match the flight plans with the flight paths. Alan and Brains are putting that information in the computers right now. The computers will do the hard yards and give us some possibilities. Then we can start the hard task of narrowing it down even further and finding your brother."

Gordon had moved inside and stood next to Virgil as Jeff had been speaking. He looked down cast, they all did. Jeff looked at his sons and was opening his mouth to speak when Alan's portrait beeped. For an instant, Jeff's eyes flashed to John's portrait as more often than not it was his that would be calling from Thunderbird Five. Jeff reached over and hit the button.

"Go ahead Alan." The portrait changed to Alan's picture and his youngest looked back out at him.

"Father, we've finally gotten all the information Penny gave us loaded and the computers are running the comparisons now. But it's going to take at least six hours to go through them all, plus include the entire variable's we've had to program in." Jeff nodded.

"That's good work Alan. Both you and Brains have done well with this." Brains just walked in as Jeff said that and he glanced over and smiled at Brains. "But now I want you both to get some rest. All of us actually need some rest. We're all stressed out, worried out of our minds and tired after the long day we've all had." Alan opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he saw the look on Jeff's face. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay Father. As soon as I have something I'll call. Or you call me right?"

"You know it Alan. Get some rest." Alan nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, good night all. Thunderbird 5 out." The channel closed and Jeff looked back at the rest of his boys.

"Right, you heard me all. We're no good to John if we're all exhausted." Scott opened his mouth to protest but Virgil put his hand on his shoulder and managed a tight smile.

"Dad's right Scott. John wouldn't want us to run ourselves into the ground looking for him. He'd want us to come and get him when we're all rested and raring to go." Scott sighed and nodded.

"Okay Virgil. Let's go. John will tear strips off us if we don't look after ourselves." The three brothers shared a small grin and moved off towards their rooms. Scott turned back and waggled his figure at his father. "And that means you to Dad. Night." Jeff watched his eldest led his other boys away and sighed. His eyes turned back to John's portrait and he took a deep breath.

He pushed away the fear and worry about his middle son. He knew that it wouldn't help in the long run. Once John was back safe and sound, then, then he would break down and deal with this situation. Holding the hope in his heart that his son was fine and safe, Jeff made his way slowly to his bedroom. Trying as hard as he could to hold onto that hope.

John looked at the meal cart before him and suddenly remembered something one of his old college professors had said long ago. _A little knowledge in the wrong hands can be extremely dangerous, but a lot of knowledge in the right hands can be a powerful weapon. _John remembered that lecture and had taken those words to heart. He had always been an inquisitive child and his family had always taken to heart that he was the bookworm, the science geek and the dreamer.

But John didn't mind. He loved learning and knowledge. But his love was the stars. And they always would be. And now, sitting here in this surreal situation he found himself looking from the meal cart upwards, hoping to see the more familiar stars. He missed the stars. His attention was drawn back to figure standing in front of the cart.

"Is something amiss my young friend?" John kept his expression neutral, like he had been keeping on his waking in this situation.

"Not really. I just am used to being able to see the sun and sky is all. It's been quite a few hours now and I find that I'm missing them most." Meriza nodded and gave John a fake smile that he'd been using since John had woken. John didn't believe it now even after all these hours.

"Well I'll see what we can do about that later. Now, please, I want you to eat up and keep your strength up." John raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the scarcasm in his voice.

"For your hunt right?"

"Yes. It will be held in four days time. So I don't want you to be anything but your best. People are going to be paying good money to come and see you John. I want them to get their monies worth." John sighed and looked at the food.

"I guess I should be honoured but you'll excuse me if I don't feel it." Meriza laughed and gestured to the food.

"Please, eat up and enjoy. I will be back in the morning with your breakfast John." Meriza went to move towards the door but John stopped him with one word.

"Why?" Meriza turned slowly and looked at him.

"Why what?" John just had to know. To him, not knowing was unbearable. He felt responsible for those men in that pit that were killed in cold blood before him.

"Why did Mason have to kill those men? They had done nothing." John's voice was soft and sad. Meriza just gave him a tight, stone faced smiled.

"I hired Mason to do a job. How he did it and what method's he used to bring you to me, I don't care." John sprang to his feet, his expression angry.

"I was there to save those men! They were my responsibility! I was there to save those men..." The last came out as almost a whisper as John stared into the unremorseful eyes of Meriza. Meriza just stared and him and then turned, heading for the door.

"I hired him to do a job. He did it. End of story." The guard closed and locked the door behind them both, leaving John alone in the room with the meal cart. In a fit of uncharacteristic anger John picked up the water pitcher on the cart and hurled it against the wall, falling back onto the bed.

The reality of his situation and how it had come about was finally sinking in with more finality that it had been before now. John pulled his legs up against his chest and rested his head on his knees. After a long time a soft whisper could be heard in the silent room.

"I was there to save those men."


	4. Quiet Memories

**A Hard Place part four – Quiet Memories.**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

_Thunderbird Five_

Alan couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, how many times he tossed and turned, his mind couldn't turn off and he couldn't stop thinking of John. Finally he gave up and got up, heading towards the small kitchenette that they both used while on station.

He flicked the light on and went to the fridge. A few minutes later he had a mug of warm cocoa and walked out towards the control room but after a moment detoured and stood in the door of John's room. He cradled the mug of cocoa in his hands as he looked in his room. There was John's old telescope that he had been given as a Christmas present when he was just starting high school.

When Thunderbird 5 had come online John had brought it with him, saying with a grin that it was a piece of home he wasn't going to be parted with. Alan's gaze then fell onto the nightstand by John's bed and he couldn't help the warm smile that came on his face. It was a photo of the five boys just before International Rescue came online.

They were all in their uniforms for the first time ever and it would be the last time they would be together. John was standing between Scott and Virgil, with his arms slung around his two big brothers. Alan and Gordon were standing in front of them and all five boys were grinning madly. Alan remembered that day with great fondness, as it had been a good day all round. A barbeque with all the family, trying on their uniforms for the first time and their Father looking so proud of them as they took the photo.

Alan leaned against the door frame, looking at the photo and John's bed, neat, tidy and made with clean sheets and military square corners. Alan smiled as he recalled a conversation he had with John later on that night the day the photo was taken.

_Alan leaned against the balcony, a beer in his hand. After some photo's had been taken they had all changed into some casual wear. Alan had slipped back into his tan shorts and a blue shirt. Suddenly he was aware that he wasn't alone and he looked over to see John standing next to him, a beer in his hand as well. John looked relaxed in his brown shorts and white t-shirt as he leaned against the balcony next to Alan._

_"Hey Alan."_

_"Hey John, how's it going?" John gave him a warm smile as he sipped his beer and looked out over the ocean._

_"It goes well Alan. Are you ready for everything?" Alan looked over at him sharply, not sure what John meant._

_"Huh? Of course I'm ready John. We all are." Alan looked away from his brother, studying the ocean. John just smiled at him and lowered his voice slightly._

_"Alan, this is me you're talking to. I know you have doubts. We all do." Alan was surprised and looked over sharply at John, only to find his brother looking out at the sea again. John kept speaking softly. "I've been having the same thoughts you know. I keep thinking what if I make a mistake, what if I get it wrong. What if I make a wrong choice or decision and one of you guys get hurt? I couldn't live with that. And I'm not alone in my thoughts. Scott, Virgil and Gordon, we've all had them the last few weeks as tomorrow got closer and closer." _

_Alan kept looking at him and finally John turned and looked Alan in the eyes and smiled. "But I have faith in you all Alan. Each of us will do our best and that's all we ask. I know you have been having the same thoughts, but remember this Alan. I'm here for you, for all of you, always. Even though I'm not going to be physically here, I'll only be a call away. I promise you that I'll always be here if you need me." Alan was speechless and finally after a few moments got his voice back._

_"How did you know?" Alan hadn't told anyone his fears, even Gordon and he was closer to Gordon than any of his brothers. John had just smiled and slung an arm around Alan's shoulder and grinned, lowering his voice._

_"Because I know each and everyone of my brothers Alan, surprisingly enough. And over the last two days I've had to have this same chat with each and every one of them. All you have to remember is try your best, do your best and always have faith that no matter what, your brothers will always be there for you and always watch out for you." Alan didn't know what to say and had just looked at John for a few moments and then he smiled. _

_"Thanks John. You don't know how much that means to me. Just to know you're here if I need you." John grinned and squeezed his shoulder before dropping his arm._

_"Always will be Alan." Alan just smiled and suddenly felt a lot better, his fears melting away at his brother's quiet reassurance. Just then his other three brothers came bustling out onto the balcony, fresh drinks and noisy idea's for celebrating the last night the brothers would be together as a family for a very long time._

Alan sighed as he walked into John's room, his mug of cocoa now drained as the memories of that day over whelmed him. Unable to stop the tear falling down his cheek, Alan put the mug on the night stand and lay down on the bed, hugging John's pillow to his chest.

He curled up and began to softly sob as worry for his older brother finally took its toll. For a long time, the only sound that could be heard in Thunderbird 5 was the soft sounds of someone sobbing. But finally after almost an hour, the sobs stopped as its occupant finally gave into the sleep it so desperately needed.

_Tracy__ Island_

The kitchen fridge door cast a soft glow over the form leaning in it. The tussled brown hair and dishevelled clothes revealed someone that hadn't obviously slept well. Finally he reached in and grabbed a container of flavoured milk, the kind Kyrano always bought for Gordon on his shopping runs.

"Better grab two more of those Scott." Scott didn't even flinch; he just grabbed two more and closed the door, turning around to find Gordon and Virgil standing by the door. He threw the milk at them and as one they reached out and grabbed the cartons from the air. He looked at them as they moved over to the kitchen table.

"Couldn't sleep either huh guys?" Gordon shook his head, his dishevelled red hair reflecting the moonlight streaming through the windows. Virgil slumped down in a chair, pulling one out for Scott as the eldest Tracy brother slumped into a chair next to him, Gordon taking his normal seat opposite them.

"Nope. Guess we're all too much the same." Gordon began to shake his milk.

"Want to take bets that Alan's not sleeping either." Virgil snorted.

"No bet." Virgil didn't say anything, just shook his milk carton as well and opened it, drinking some from it. The three brothers sat there, not saying anything, drinking the flavoured milk with only the moonlight to see by. Eventually Scott sighed and Virgil looked over at him.

"Now don't you go thinking this is your fault Scott. There was nothing any of us could have done, you know that."

"I sent him down that hole Virgil. I sent him down into that trap. He's my responsibility on a rescue, you all are." Virgil sighed and looked at Scott.

"Scott he went down because he had a job to do, he was the only one who could do it. He wanted to go down there. He was the only one that could do it." Scott sighed.

"I know that Virgil, in my head I know that. But my heart, my heart aches for him to be home, to be safe."

"So does mine Scott, we all do. But Virgil's got a point. John was the only one that could do that job. He was the only one light enough to check out that wreckage, the only one skinny enough to fit down there and make sure those men were fine. You made the right decision. We weren't to know that there was a madman down there with a gun to take him away from us and kill those poor men. We do what we have to Scott. You've said that time and time again." Scott looked at Gordon, surprised by how vehement his words were. Scott looked at Virgil and they both looked at Gordon and suddenly Scott gave a short laugh.

"For a moment there Gordy, you sound like me." Gordon gave a startled laugh and grinned at them both. "You been listening to John haven't you?" Gordon's smile faded a little and he sighed.

"We chat a lot." Gordon paused and then continued his voice soft. "I miss him you know, when he's up in Thunderbird 5. Scott and Virgil both nodded.

"Yeah Gordon, we know. We all do. It's weird though, isn't it? When John's here we hardly notice that he's home, usually because Alan's trying to wheedle his way out of his duty and he only ends up being home for a short time. And then when Alan's home we barely know that John's not here with us. Does that sound weird or crazy?" Virgil's tone was thoughtful but slightly unsure. Scott reached over and put his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"No it doesn't. We're too used to having Alan around all the time. John's so understanding and helpful to us all it doesn't really bother him when Alan tries to wheedle out of his duty." Gordon shook his head and looked at his two elder brothers, unsure if he should say something or not. But he noticed his brother's were looking at him, curiosity on their faces. "What is it Gordon? Do you know something that we don't?"

Gordon sighed, knowing that he had to say something. John would never say anything to his brothers but one night Gordon had managed to get it out of him. His mind flashed back to that conversation almost a year ago…

_Gordon grinned at John as he sipped his hot chocolate. John was in his pyjama's, as was Gordon, and it was three in the morning. John was shaking his head as his hands were wrapped around a mug._

_"Come on Gordon, you know as well as I do that Scott would never get back at Alan like that."_

_"Oh yes he did. I took photos and everything. I'll upload them to you in the morning." John laughed and drained his drink._

_"I just wish I was as inventive as Scott for my revenge. But Alan usually stays away from me, he's always wanting to stay on my good side." John grimaced for a moment but Gordon caught it. _

_"What do you mean? Keep on your good side John?" Gordon studied his older brother closely and then his brain caught up with him. "Ah, this is about Alan getting out of Thunderbird 5 duty all the time, isn't it." John sighed and shook his head._

_"No." Gordon just stared at him, raising his eyebrow as he locked eyes with his brother. After a few seconds John caved, as he'd never been able to hold up long under his ginger haired brother's stare. "Alright, it is."_

_"He's really pushing the whole brotherly love thing lately isn't he John?" John sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair._

_"A little. I mean most of the time I don't mind but I'm starting to think that this is the only place that I belong in the organisation. Sometimes I feel like that Thunderbird 5 is going to end up being my tomb." John sighed again, looking down for a moment and then back up at Gordon. "Just sometimes I wish I could be on the ground more often, spend more time with you guys. I find I just miss you heaps sometimes." Gordon didn't know what to say and after a moment he finally spoke._

_"We miss you as well John. I think Alan just doesn't realise how much he's taking advantage of you. You've got to stop saying yes to him John. And you've got to talk to him, tell him to stop weaselling his way out of his duty." John nodded._

_"I know I should, but sometimes I find it hard you know. I've never been able to say no to Alan, especially since he and Tin-Tin have been getting more and more serious." Gordon nodded._

_"I know but that's no reason for him to only spend about three months of the year up there instead of the six he's supposed to. You're going to have to say something to him John, or I will." John looked at him and nodded._

_"Yeah I know. I'll think about it, just don't say anything to Scott okay Gordon? He'll just worry about it. Anyway, what are your plans for tomorrow?"_

The conversation had ended there and Gordon had been occasionally on at John to talk to Alan but nothing had happened.

"Gordon, is there something you're not telling me?" Scott's voice had taken on the 'I'm the eldest so I know best' tone that he tended to use sometimes when something had happened to one of his younger brothers.

"He asked me not to say anything Scott." Now Scott was getting worried.

"About what Gordon? You're worrying me here." Gordon sighed.

"John and I chat of a night sometimes, when all you guys are asleep. We spend hours talking about everything and anything." Virgil sat up a little straighter in his chair and Scott leaned forward.

"Gordon." Gordon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"John's not as understanding about Alan wheedling his way out of his duty as you think Scott. Earlier this year we had a chat and John wasn't feeling to brotherly towards our baby brother at the time. He was feeling alone, cut off and not a part of the family any more. But thankfully not too long after that Alan actually stayed up there for a few extra weeks to give John a break, otherwise I think John might have had more than a few words with baby brother." Scott leaned back, stunned. Virgil looked just as shocked as Scott was. They exchanged glances and then looked back at Gordon.

"But he's okay now, isn't he?" Scott just sat there, unable to say anything, stunned that he had missed the signs of his younger brother being unhappy.

"Yeah he's fine now Virgil. I think he just needed a break. You forget sometimes Virgil and you to Scott, how much we all depend on John. I think this happening has brought it all back to us how much we depend on John, how much we all take him for granted. I've tried top make sure lately that we haven't been, but it hasn't been easy. But I promised John I wouldn't say anything to you guys, especially you Scott." Scott looked up, startled.

"Me? Why not me?" Gordon gave a frustrated sigh.

"Because he knew that you'd blame yourself for missing the signs that sometimes he gets a little unhappy up there, alone. He misses his family is all Scott. And we tend to forget that." Scott was startled by the depth of his brother's words and after a moment he nodded.

"I guess your right Gordon. We do tend to forget that most of the time John's stuck up in the station, unable to see us on a moment's notice, or join us in a game of volleyball at the drop of a hat." Scott nodded to himself as if deciding something. "But when we get him home, we'll make sure he doesn't feel alone any more, okay?" Gordon grinned.

"Fine by me Scott." Virgil echoed Gordon's grin.

"And me. Hey, why don't we have a huge party when he gets home? Show him just how much we miss him all the time." Gordon's grin turned extremely wicked.

"That sounds a great idea Virgil." Scott grinned as he stood, picking up the empty milk containers.

"It's a plan then. Now come on guys, we need to get some sleep. Hopefully in the morning we'll have some good news and by this time tomorrow night we'll have our brother back home with us." Virgil and Gordon got to their feet and nodded.

"Right you are Scott. Night Gordon. Night Scott." Virgil head off towards his bedroom and Gordon hung back a moment and looked at Scott.

"What is it Gordon?"

"You won't tell him that I told you, about what he said about Alan taking him for granted all the time." Scott smiled at Gordon and put his hand on his shoulder as they began walking back towards their bedrooms.

"No I won't Gordon, don't worry about it." Scott paused at Gordon's bedroom door and smiled gently at Gordon. "You did the right thing Gordon. Get some sleep." Gordon turned and gave Scott a quick hug and then went into his bedroom. Scott watched him go and then sighed. He turned and headed back towards his bedroom, but he paused on the way outside John's room.

John's room was next to Scott's, something that Scott had insisted on since his father had brought home the plans for the villa on Tracy Island. John had always had his own room, and it had always been next to Scott's ever since they were young.

The five brothers had always had each of their own rooms – except Gordon and Alan – they always shared. Scott had his room, John next to him and Virgil across the hallway from both of them. Even now it was the same, except Gordon and Alan now had their own rooms.

Scott opened John's door and stood in the door frame, looking inside his brother's room. It was neat, tidy and just like John. Star charts were on the walls and his book case was covered in books on astronomy, languages, piloting and all sorts of different things that John was interested in. And strangely enough, there was a reasonably large fantasy and science fiction section as well. His bed was made neatly and all his clothes were away.

Scott saw the telescope that he and his other brothers had chipped in one year and bought it for John. Scott walked over and gently ran his hands over the telescope, smiling in remembrance at the look on John's face when he had un-wrapped it three years ago on his birthday.

_The four brothers were sitting around the table out by the pool, drinks and food on another table. Jeff had taken their grandmother inside for fresh drinks, leaving the four boys alone for a few minutes. Alan had followed them back inside and reappeared moments later with a long wrapped object. _

_Brains and Tin-Tin were currently on Thunderbird 5 installing some new software and monitoring systems. John's birthday gave them an excuse to go up and do it, plus give the brothers a couple of days together. Alan plopped the parcel in front of John with a grin and sat down opposite him. John looked at them all and got four wicked looking grins._

_"What's this?" Scott just grinned._

_"Your birthday present Star boy, open it up." John had laughed and ripped off the paper with the glee of a four year old at Christmas. Star boy had been a nick name that they had given John when he was a kid and had begun to stare at the stars. _

_John opened the parcel and gasped in surprise. His eyes took in the lines of the telescope and after a moment he looked up at each and every one of his brothers. Scott could see the joy in his eyes and the pleasure it was going to give him. John's eyes locked with Scott's and Scott could read the thanks in them. It had been Scott John had told a few months ago that he missed being able to study the stars from his room like he used to do at home before they moved to the island. _

_"I don't know what to say, thanks guys. This means so much to me." They all smiled at him and just then their father had come back out with fresh drinks. A few hours later John had managed to get Scott off to one corner quietly. John had been quiet and smiling brightly at his brother._

_"Thanks Scott_

_."_

_"For what?" John just grinned._

_"I know it was you that organised my present. I know you, you would do anything for any of us, and you knew how much I miss being able to look at the stars from my room. You always know how to look after us all. But you know what this means don't you?" John's grin was fairly wicked and Scott just looked at him._

_"What?" Scott's tone was wary. Sometimes you never knew with John._

_"You've just ensured that your birthday this year is going to be unforgettable." Scott had tried to protest but John had just winked and walked away._

Scott indeed had an unforgettable birthday that year thanks to his quiet brother. Scott took a deep breath and looked around John's bedroom. The worry he felt for his brother was beginning to take its toll on him. Scott ran his hand over the telescope once more and softly whispered as if to himself.

"Don't worry Johnny; I'm going to make sure you get home." Scott looked up to the stars. "We need you. We all need you." Scott sighed softly and turned, walking back to his own bedroom. He didn't see the shadow that was Virgil sitting in the darkened corner of John's room.

Virgil's heart practically broke at Scott's soft words. He hugged his knees to his chest as he sat in his brother's room. Scott and Virgil were close, that was natural really as they went on every rescue together and had worked in so many dangerous situations that there bond grew so strong that sometimes they acted and thought almost as one. It was like the bond between Alan and Gordon. The two youngest Tracy brothers were the same really.

But John was special to all the Tracy brothers. Each of them had a special bond with John. When Virgil thought about it, and he did occasionally, John was really the heart of the Tracy boys. Each of them went to him when they had a problem or wanted to talk about something.

John was the one they all turned to when something was troubling them or they had experienced a bad rescue or just wanted to chat. Virgil knew that Gordon was probably closer to John than all of them, but that's mainly because of all the late night chats the two brothers shared.

Virgil sighed as his eyes roved around the room like Scott's had a few minutes ago. The room felt so empty without John being in it. Over on the desk was the latest piece of music that Virgil had recorded for him to listen to. Virgil often recorded music for John to listen to up in Thunderbird 5 when he was studying the stars.

John had often said it helped him numerous times when he was watching the stars. With a smile Virgil remembered the first time he had given John a tape of his music. John had made a comment one day that he enjoyed listening to Virgil play the piano when he was stargazing and that had given Virgil the idea.

_"What's this Virgil?" John had been busy packing his things for his next stint on Thunderbird 5 as Alan was due to come home from his first stint on Thunderbird 5. They had been in the rescue business now a few months and things were going well for them. John looked up from the parcel that Virgil had gift wrapped for him._

_"It's a present for you. Open it." John was perplexed as he opened the parcel and then looked up at Virgil, confusion on his face._

_"Virgil, what's this?" Virgil just grinned at him._

_"It's a few of your favourite pieces of music that you've mentioned a few times over the years that you enjoyed. So, I taped them for you as a present." John looked down at the tape and then back up at his brother, the joy was evident in his bright blue eyes. Suddenly he threw his arms around Virgil and pulled him into a hard hug._

_"Thank you Virgil. This is a beautiful gift and I will treasure it until the end of time." John had hugged him tight and after a moment he let him go._

_"Any time John." John held him by the shoulders and grinned at him. _

_"Virgil, never, ever stop playing and never doubt your talent. Your music is so uplifting and so beautiful it is the soul of this family. Never, ever change." _

That memory brought tears to Virgil's eyes. That was one of his fondest memories of John and that day had been a beautiful one between the two brothers. Virgil loved all his brothers but John was special. To all of them really. Virgil sighed and got to his feet. Suddenly he knew he wasn't alone and he turned to find Scott standing in the doorway. Scott gave him a small smile.

"I knew I wasn't alone in here. Come on Virgil, we're doing Johnny no good by wallowing in sorrow and what ifs and memories. We need our rest for when we find the bastard that's taken him from us." Virgil nodded and left the room, walking with Scott towards his room. Suddenly Virgil felt the need to be close with his brother's tonight and turned to look at Scott and Scott was just smiling slightly at him.

"Yeah I know. Come on, let's go join Gordon. If he's like you, he'll want company tonight."

"Thanks Scott. It's kind of hard to explain." Scott squeezed his shoulder as they opened the door to Gordon's room.

"It's okay Virgil." Scott looked in to find that Gordon wasn't there. They turned and glanced at one another and then heard soft footsteps behind them. They turned to find Gordon coming out of Scott's room. Gordon looked relieved to see them both and without words or thought, the two older brothers went to Scott's room.

Putting an arm around Gordon's shoulders Scott led them into his room and the three brothers curled up together on Scott's bed. They stayed there for a long time before sleep over came them.

_Unknown location_

The guards had came in some hours ago and taken away the uneaten meal. John hadn't moved from the bed where he had lain down earlier, curled up, trying to come to grips with the whole situation. The only time he moved was earlier when he had to use the bathroom.

He knew he was being watched but right now he didn't care. All he wanted was to be at home, safe, with his brothers. He wanted Scott to come and tell him it was going to be alright and to stop worrying so much.

His big brother always made him feel safe and strong. He wanted Virgil to play him his favourite sonata on the piano as he gazed at the stars. He wanted Gordon to work with him in the kitchen making pizza on a late night fridge raid. He wanted to play video racing games with Alan, beating his little grand prix driver brother. He wanted to talk about the latest World Space Agency project with his father. He wanted to help Brains work on a new prototype of something or other.

He wanted to weed the garden beds with Kyrano and talk with Tin-Tin about the future. He wanted to taste Grandma's fresh baked apple pie. He wanted to hear Parker's cockney accent arguing with Kyrano over who took Lady Penelope's tea to her.

And he wanted to hear Lady Penelope's soft, cultured tones chiding them all for acting like kids when they splashed her with water from playing in the pool. He wanted so much to be home with his family. A tear wound it's way down his cheek as he held himself as sleep slowly over came his tired and exhausted body.

"I miss you guys." was the only thing he could think of to say. Never had he so much felt so alone like he did right then.

_Hotel Crownside_

Penelope was tired from the long day of fruitless searching for clues to John. After having a small meal in the hotel's dining room she had retired for the evening to her suite, giving Parker the night off. She had changed into her satin pyjamas and was brushing her hair in preparation to go to bed when the video phone beeped. Frowning as no one but Jeff knew she was here; Penny answered the call and raised an eyebrow in surprise as she saw who it was.

"Lord Nicholas Leeton. This is an unexpected surprise." He smiled at Penelope and it sent shivers up her spine. Lord Leeton was a lovely elderly man whom Penelope greatly respected. His son – Nicholas – how ever wasn't one that Penelope usually associated with. She'd had dinner with him a couple of times, seen him at the odd charity event. But something about him always made her shy away from him.

"Ah Lady Penelope. You won't believe how surprised I was to see your name come up the guest list of one of my hotels. What are you doing down this way?"

"Just doing some travelling about Nicholas and need a stop over before continuing on. I didn't know this was one of your hotels. I must say it's very lovely. I'm enjoying it immensely." He smiled and Penelope felt shivers run up her spine.

"I'm glad you like it Penelope. Say, I'm going to be in town in a couple of days time, have some business to attend to and then I'm going out to a little island off the coast for some hunting. Why don't you come with me? It's been ages since I've seen you at a hunt." Fox hunting had been a long British tradition for years gone by. The hunts were still held, but these day with no foxes. The riders and their dogs hunted a robotic fox. They still got their excitement and entertainment but it was a lot more humane. Penelope shook her head and managed a smile.

"I'm sorry Nicholas. But this travelling I'm doing is actually business related for a dear friend of mine and I can't put it off. But I didn't think American's were into Fox Hunting." Penelope knew that Nicholas was in to all sorts of strange sports and adventures.

"No they aren't. Some person called Meriza has set up what he calls the greatest hunt of all time. He's invited a select few for free and charging the rest of us a bundle of money. He's promised that we'll be hunting the ultimate prey but no harm will come to any animal." Penelope shivered. She didn't like those sorts of things.

"Sounds dreadfully awful. I'm sorry Nicholas, but I'll have a take a rain cheque for the moment." Curiosity won out for a moment though. "Does this person say what he's going to let you hunt?" Nicholas shrugged.

"No, no idea. Just claims that it's the most dangerous mammal on the planet and it'll be like no hunt ever staged. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Penelope opened her mouth to say no again but something inside stopped her. After a moment she looked at him.

"I'm not sure Nicholas. Tell you what, you have the number of FAB1, call me when you get down here and I'll think about it." Nicholas smiled and Penelope had to restrain herself from physically shivering.

"Great Penelope. I'll let you get some sleep and I'll talk to you in a couple of days when I'm down there. Bye." The call ended and Penelope closed the video phone down, frowning thoughtfully. There was something about the timing of his call that was bothering her, but for the moment she couldn't put her finger on it. Sighing, she turned off the lights and slipped into bed. hopefully tomorrow with a clear head and fresh start things would look up. 


	5. Peices of the Puzzle

**A Hard Place part five: Pieces of the Puzzle**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

_Tracy__ Island_

Jeff had heard his boys moving around out in the kitchen and hallway. He had heard their soft voices but couldn't quite make out what they were saying from his hiding spot in the lounge. He was seated slumped behind his desk, a crystal tumbler in his hand that was full of dark brown liquid. A single malt scotch. His one indulgence in times of great stress.

And there was no greater stress on him at the moment of having his son being kidnapped and having no idea where he was. Jeff was inordinately proud of each and every one of his boys. They had given up their lives, their hopes, their dreams to join him in running International Rescue.

Each was unique and special in his own way and he'd give up his life in a second to save one of his boys. And they would do it in a moment for each other. But being in this position, where he had no idea where his son was or what was happening to him, that was frightening beyond belief. Jeff heard his boys quieten down and he drained his drink and stared out at the ocean.

Normally the sight of the stars and the sound of the waves on the beach would sooth his sometimes troubled soul, but not tonight. He got up, leaving the empty glass behind, and walked to the balcony. He looked up at the stars, his eyes automatically searching out the spot where Thunderbird 5 was orbiting.

His eyes locked onto the space where his quiet son spent most of his life lately. Jeff felt a pang of guilt run through him as he realised just how little he saw John. Out of a family of five boys, having one quiet son that played well with the others, was academically good and seemed to be so self reliant and self assured was a godsend. But it was that quiet son that held this family together most times.

Jeff knew that without John's calming influence Alan would sometimes have been out of control when he was younger. Without John's influence Gordon's pranks would be out of hand most of the time when they were younger. Where he got his red hair and his sense of humour from Jeff would never know, he suspected it was from his late wife's side.

Without John to encourage and spend hours listening to Virgil practice when they were younger Jeff knew that Virgil wouldn't be half as talented as he was. And without John, Jeff knew for a fact that Scott would not have turned out into the responsible and dependable young man he was now. Jeff gave a soft sigh as he turned his head away and walked back inside, mulling over that thought.

When his wife had died, Scott had been going through the rebellious teenage phase that all kids seem to have but he had always looked out for his brothers, even if he didn't want to. But when Lucy died, Scott had come to the fore for Virgil and the others, but it was John that had been there for Scott.

Jeff wasn't sure how, or what John did, but when he began taking more notice of life after Lucy's death he had noticed a change in Scott. Scott was more responsible, more caring and certainly more dependable. When Jeff had observed them occasionally, he saw it was John that Scott more often than not he turned to for advice or for someone to listen to when he was troubled, yet Scott's bond with Virgil was just as strong considering what they have been through since forming and beginning operations.

Jeff stopped just outside Scott's door and looked inside, a small smile on his face. He watched his three boys curled up all on Scott's bed and almost laughed at how they were arrayed. Virgil was curled up in a ball, his back against Scott's. Scott was on his side, an arm flung around Gordon, who was flat on his back.

"Just as well I let those boys have big beds." Jeff muttered as he closed the door and went to his own room. It was more than past time for him to get some sleep himself. He knew he was doing John no good by staying awake and worrying about John. Until the computers in Brains lab and in Thunderbird Five finished their analysis, they had nothing to go on. And as Jeff lay down in his bed, that thought was paramount in his mind.

_Thunderbird Five_

Alan woke to the beeping of an alarm call. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out where he was and after a moment he realised that he was in John's room. Looking at the clock as he stumbled to his feet he could see that it was after 8 in the morning. Shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs in it as the alarm had failed to wake him; he ran into the control room and quickly sprang into action. He silenced the alarm and picked up the receiver.

"This is International Rescue, go ahead please." Little did Alan know that this call was the one that they had been hoping for. But not in the way they desperately needed it to be. It was the second piece of the puzzle of the abduction of John.

"This is Brazilian Fire Control. We have several Forest Fires on some of our southern Islands that are out of control. We have three scientists trapped on one of the Islands that we are unable to get to. Are you able to help us?" Alan had been working quickly, bringing up the information on the computers.

"We certainly can. Can you please transmit the location of those islands and the scientists and we'll get back to you."

"Thank you International Rescue. We're sending the information now." Alan glanced down and saw the information come in and nodded to himself.

"Thank you Brazilian Fire Control. I have the information. Be advised we'll get those scientists for you. We'll contact you again in a little while when we are on our way." Alan closed the channel and hit the button to call home. Moments later his Father's face came on the screen.

"Go ahead Alan." Alan composed himself, pushing worry for John to the back of his mind. As always, innocent people trapped by circumstance and in danger had to come first.

"Father there's a Forest Fire on an island just south of Brazil. Brazilian authorities can't reach three trapped scientist on an island." Alan watched as his father nodded.

"Okay Alan, let them know we're on our way."

"Right Father."

"I'll have Scott contact you on the way."

"Roger that Father. Thunderbird Five out." Alan closed the channel and ran a hand through his hair. He'd co-ordinate with Scott and then once the rescue was done he'd grab a shower and some food. He slept longer in John's room than he had intended to. He watched the systems as he saw on the monitor's Thunderbird One launch. Saying a soft prayer under his breath for the safety of his other brothers he began to settle in to monitor the rescue.

_Unknown Location_

John finished eating the breakfast they had provided. He had thought for a moment about refusing it for fear of being drugged again, but he knew that he was going to need to keep his strength up and had eaten the rather hearty breakfast provided for him. He hadn't been able to taste any drugs and he felt fine.

He'd been woken earlier to the guards bringing him clean clothes he could change into. Meriza had made an appearance as well, stating that his uniform would be cleaned and returned to him, but he thought John would be more comfortable having a shower and some clean clothes for a few days. John was going to fight that as well but common sense won out and he had accepted. John knew if he was going to get out of this mess he'd need any and every advantage he could get. Meriza also said that once John had eaten he could also go outside and get some fresh air and exercise.

So for the moment, John was co-operating with his captors in the hopes of gaining that most important weapon – knowledge. John looked up as the doors opened and his guard walked in. Behind the guard came the person that had delivered the meal cart, he had the look of a servant of some kind. The guard motioned for John to step back and he did, moving off to one side. John looked at the servant and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. Tell the cook that was very nice, I enjoyed it." The servant - a dark skinned man - looked startled but then nodded, scurrying out quickly with the cart. The guard didn't say anything but left the door open and moments later Meriza walked through it.

"Well I hope you have eaten your fill my young friend." John schooled his expression again.

"Yes, thank you." Meriza smiled. This young man before him had refused to rise to the bait and obvious openings in their conversations they had been having. He liked that in his prey. It should a sort of shrewd intelligence. This was one of the reasons when Meriza had hatched his plan he'd chosen to get a member of International Rescue. They had a tendency to do things no one else could.

"Good. Now, as I promised, you'll be allowed outside this morning to get some fresh air and exercise. If you behave you'll be allowed outside twice a day, morning and afternoon." John nodded, he expected as much.

"That's fine. What about the rest of the time," John gestured to the rather bare looking room, "I gather I'm to spend it in here?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Meriza's tone left no room for argument but John wasn't backing down. He'd never backed down from a fight in his life; he got that from having four brothers.

"Well, to be honest, it's boring. I'm used to having something, anything to do. You don't happen to have a library do you?" John was taking a gamble here. If he had his reading of Meriza's character right, he was betting heavily he'd have a library.

Pretenders like Meriza always had libraries, if only to impress people they entertained. People with no class and ambition always tried to impress those that did. John had spent a lovely evening once, just before they began operations, talking with Lady Penelope long into the night and early hours of the morning. He had been curious about the British class system that still existed in a much diluted form in this day and age.

Penelope had been full of wickedly funny observations and very accurate observations about her class. Meriza was looking at him, as if sizing him up, but John held his gaze, not backing down. After all, Meriza probably hadn't had four brothers who at one time or another tried to get something from John but could never beat him in trying to stare him down. After a moment Meriza blinked and then glanced away. John kept the smile he was feeling to himself. Good, he'd shown that he wasn't going to be intimidated. Score one for International Rescue.

"Yes I do have a fairly large library in fact. After your morning exercise I'll have the guard show you to it and you can choose some books to read." John inclined his head; he knew he had the reading of Meriza's character right.

"Thank you." Meriza just nodded and left him. The guard glanced at him and down at his watch. He didn't look up as he began to close the door.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes to take you outside." The door closed and John raised an eyebrow. That was the first time any of his guards had spoken to him and John smiled to himself as he sat down on the bed, leaning against the head board.

Perhaps the guards were getting used to him. He wasn't sure. But he was sure hoping to find out where he was once he was taken out side; thank goodness he was an astronomer by trade, seeing some stars would help him figure out where he was in the world. John just sighed as he leaned back. He wondered what his brother's were doing right now. Going out of their minds with worry most likely.

Meriza watched on the monitor the International Rescue operative that he knew as John. The young man had piercing blue eyes and didn't seem at all intimidated by Meriza. Yesterday had been different, as yesterday he had been getting over the effects of being drugged.

Meriza found that he was fascinated by the young man and the couple of little chats he had with him yesterday had intrigued him and felt that he'd like to get to know his prey before the hunt later on this week. He watched with interest as the guard came in and led him outside. He moved over to the window and watched him from his position overlooking the compound.

John walked outside and took a deep breath, smiling as the fresh air made him feel better. He walked out into the middle of a walled in yard and laughed softly to himself at the precautions they were taking with him. He stopped in the middle of the courtyard, looking around. There was a small grassed over area with some tree's and a bench. The rest of the area was concreted with a basketball ring in one wall and tap as well.

Obviously his outside excursions would be either brief or a long time, depending on his behaviour. He walked over to the grassed area and taking off the shoes they had provided for him, he began to stretch. One of the things John always did, and had done since he was young, was practice Tai Chi. John found from an early age when his father had been looking for something to help them all focus their energy that he enjoyed Tai Chi more than his brothers chosen art. His brothers had chosen Karate, except Gordon who kept busy with his swimming.

They found it helped them focus their energy, clear their minds and it also gave Jeff a welcome respite sometimes. Sure, Scott had made sure John knew the rudiments of self defence, and had even badgered John until he'd given in and joined a martial arts class with his big brothers until he had gained a brown belt.

He still kept in practice, especially when he was home as Scott liked to make sure they were regularly drilled. John cleared his mind now that he was warmed up and began to go into his normal morning routine. It always helped him think and clear his mind, putting his worries where they belonged and thinking things through.

Meriza watched as John began a routine, not even acknowledging the person that came to stand next to him. They watched as John went through his routine and Meriza thought to himself that the controlled, gentle looking movements certainly seemed to fit the person below. Finally he turned his head slightly to look at Mason.

"Are all the arrangements made?"

"Yes, the plane has been chartered and the invitations have been sent out. So far ten people have said they will come. The other five will let us know within the day."

"Good work. You've certainly earned the rather large fee that I'm paying you." Mason looked at the figure below and then turned to face Meriza.

"I'll give half of it back if you let me join the hunt." There was something in Mason's eyes, a lust for the hunt, for the kill that excited Meriza. That was exactly what he was hoping to bring back with this hunt of his. It was going to be the first of many hunts he had planned. In fact, he had even begun to plan his next hunt and already had his next target picked out. This time he was going after an aquanaut from WASP, but that was in the future. Meriza thought a moment and then he nodded.

"Alright, half your money and you can join the hunt." Mason smiled rather evilly and Meriza was pleased. He turned his head back to watching John and smiled. "Somehow Mason, I think even an expert solider like yourself is going to be hard pressed on this hunt." Meriza's tone was

chilling. "And I like that. I like that a lot." Mason said nothing, just watched as John finished his work out and began to stretch again. Mason's smiled became rather feral.

"So do I. So do I."

Oblivious to being watched and the conversation taking place regarding his fate, John finished his morning routine and grabbing his shoes, went over to the bench and sat down, putting them back on. He wrinkled his nose after a moment, looking around. He could smell smoke, rather strongly actually when he thought about it.

He stood and moved to the centre of the small area, looking around. There was a strong breeze that had sprung up in the last few minutes. John looked up and saw smoke flowing across the sky and then suddenly his ears picked up a rather familiar sound. John couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his face as far up above he saw a silver blur race across the sky.

The pride and love he felt for his eldest brother was huge and he actually felt amazed and privileged at this rather rare opportunity to see his beloved brother in action. Normally he was watching from afar in Thunderbird Five or from behind in Thunderbird Two – on those rare occasions he got to go on rescues.

Moments later the door came bursting open and the guards came rushing out. John suppressed a smile as he shook his head and obeyed the unspoken command that he go inside. What he was going to do with Thunderbird One at least twenty thousand feet up in the air he didn't know but they knew they weren't going to take any chances with their star captive. Sighing John followed them back inside, waving a mental farewell to his brother.

Obviously the fire he could smell was nearby and had caused his brother's to be called in for some reason. The door closed with a rather large clang behind him and John gave a soft sigh as he was led back towards his cell. He was trying to give the impression of someone that had resigned himself to his situation. But he had the first part of the puzzle of where he was. He'd saw a few stars and now he was ready to try and figure out where he was in the world.

_Tracy__ Island__ six hours later_

Scott dried his hair from the shower he had just taken. It had been a long hot rescue but the scientists were fine. Scott frowned, as a fragment of something interesting tugged at his mind now that the rescue was over. When he had been flying towards the island where the fire was located, he'd flown over quite a few deserted islands.

All expect one.

It had only been a flash out of the corner of his eye but the events of the past days had him on a heightened awareness of strange occurrences. When he had asked Brazilian Fire Control about any other people in the area on other islands that might be in danger they had advised that as far as they were aware the island's surrounding the one where the scientist's were working were all uninhabited.

On the way back Scott had flown back slightly slower and had taken some photos of it, curious as to what might be going on there. It may be nothing, but he wasn't willing to take chances with his brother out there and missing. Scott didn't know it yet but he now had piece number three of the puzzle.

Scott dressed quickly and made his way into the lounge room, joining Virgil and Gordon. His father was already waiting for them, with Alan and Penelope already watching from the video screens. Scott went over and poured the three of them drinks – his father frowned but didn't say anything.

Jeff tended to frown on his boys occasionally having the odd drink but never said anything about it. Scott poured himself and Virgil a whisky, and then opened the small bar fridge and grabbed a can of soda for Gordon. Gordon had never been one for drinking and after his accident he kept off alcohol completely. He stood up and tossed it at Gordon, who snatched it out of the air one handed. He took their drinks and handed Virgil his.

Just then Tin-Tin and Brains came bustling in. Scott was glad they were here. When he had gotten back, he'd asked Tin-Tin to specifically process the photo's he had taken and find out about that island. He got up and got them both drinks as well - tea for both of them and a coffee for his father. He sat back down next to Virgil and his brother glanced sideways at him, giving him a small tiny smile.

"Finished being drinks waiter now?" Scott just snorted as he raised the glass to his lips, unable to help the small smile. The tiny little joke bought a sense of normality to the otherwise totally unreal situation they had found themselves in.

Jeff was talking to Penelope softly and Gordon was teasing Tin-Tin and Alan about something or other, it was almost normal. Unwittingly his eyes were drawn to John's portrait. His brother's blue eyes looked out at him and Scott silently promised again that he'd see his brother home in one piece. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked over to find Virgil looking at him. His brother's brown eyes were just as worried as his. Virgil kept his voice low when he spoke.

"It'll be okay Scott. We'll find Johnny and bring him home." Virgil gave Scott a warm smile, his tone encouraging. "Think about it a minute Scott. John's the smartest guy apart from Brains we know. He'll keep his head about him and he'll find someway to let us know where he is if he can. If not, he'll find a way back to us." Scott knew the truth of Virgil's words but he still couldn't help feel worried.

"I know that Virgil, I really do. But I... oh I don't know." Scott wasn't sure how to put what he was feeling into words. When ever he was at a loss for words, John usually was the one to fill in the blanks for him. John had a way with words. This time though it was Virgil did it for him, lowering his voice even more.

"Johnny's special, to all of us. We think of him as safe, secure, untouchable don't we, immured all that time up in Thunderbird Five. To be honest Scott, it's frightening for all of us to think that John's in danger because someone took him from us." Virgil's soft tone turned hard as did his eyes as he spoke his next words. "But who ever took him is going to get their's Scott, don't you worry about that. I think that's a promise we've all made ourselves."

Scott wasn't stunned by Virgil's words, but by the way his brother seemed to see to the heart of the matter. On impulse Scott put down his glass and pulled Virgil into a hug. Seconds later Virgil's arms were around him and then moments later a third pair joined them as unseen to either of them, Gordon had come over and over heard the last part of the conversation.

He had thrown his arms around his two older brothers, just wanting to feel close for a few moments. Finally after a few moments Jeff cleared his throat to get their attention and blushing slightly, the three brothers crowded together on the couch and looked at their father.

Jeff kept the smile he was feeling from his face as he watched his three boys embrace. He was so proud of all of his boys. Each of them was unique, special and he loved them all. And it was times like this, times of stress, worry and pain that they drew together and acted almost as one when one of them was in danger.

"Now, let's get down to business." They immediately paid attention as they got down to the serious business of finding their brother. Jeff looked down at the notes he had prepared while they were away on the rescue. "Now our agents across the world have swung into action with a vengeance, but nothing really concrete has come through yet. Alan, I understand you and Brains have some joy on those flight plans." Alan looked at his father and nodded.

"Yes we have. The computers have finished analysing the data Lady Penelope provided and we've narrowed down the flights that didn't log flight plans and eliminated quite a few of them – military and private contract flights and the such. Anyway we've managed to narrow it down to half a dozen flights that end up somewhere off the coast of South America. There are hundreds of islands though that they could have landed on, so narrowing it down even further will take some time." Scott looked up at Alan's words and then over at Tin-Tin. Perhaps the puzzle pieces were beginning to fall into place, he wasn't sure.

"Tin-Tin, did you get that information I wanted?"

"Yes I have Scott, although I'm not sure what you wanted with it." Scott frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest Tin-Tin. But when I was flying towards the rescue site today I noticed a compound on an island that the Brazilian authorities told me was deserted. It's was just something that caught my attention is all." Tin-Tin nodded and began to look over her notes.

"The island was bought three years ago and immediately a small contracting company was brought in to build a compound." Tin-Tin looked at her notes and then up at the boys. "The island is apparently owned by a corporation but I did some digging. I guess that Scott's curiosity won me over as well." Scott gave her a grin and she grinned back at her. Tin-Tin kept going. "Anyway after some rather long digging in front of the computer I managed to trace it all the way back to a person called Meriza."

"Did you say Meriza?" All eyes turned to Lady Penelope's figure on the wall. Jeff broke the silence first.

"Penny? Do you know this person?" Penelope shook her head.

"No, but I know someone who does. Last night I was called by an acquaintance who told me he's been invited to participate in a hunt held by a person called Meriza. All he said was that the hunt was going to be not of an animal but of the greatest hunter of all time."

"What? What could that be?" Scott's tone was curious. Brains finally spoke softly.

"Some p.. p.. people believe that man is the greatest hunter there is." His words stunned the family. As each one looked at each other in stunned silence, no one wanted to put the pieces together. Finally Jeff broke the silence.

"Penny, any idea where this Meriza person is holding this hunt that you've been told about?" Penelope shook her head.

"No I'm afraid not. But the person that told me about it did invite me to go along. Why Jeff, you don't think that this hunt is where John is being held do you? That would be too much of a coincidence don't you think?" Jeff sighed.

"I don't know Penny, I truly don't. But when you put the pieces together it seems to fit. John is abducted. The police traced his tracks to an airfield and then we've managed to trace an illegal flight to somewhere off the South American coast. Then Scott overflies an island that's inhabited that shouldn't be and then Penelope is invited to a hunt by the same person that owns the island that shouldn't have people on it." Scott frowned, putting the pieces together in his mind. But it was Gordon that broke the silence. None of them liked the look of the picture that was slowly being painted by what little they had found out.

"I don't know Father, it seems rather slim."

"I know Gordon. Alan, are you able to get a fix on this island?" Alan nodded.

"Yes Father once Tin-Tin gives me the co-ordinates."

"I'll send them to you in a moment." Scott looked at his Father.

"Dad, do you really think John's being held there?" Jeff sighed.

"Well I didn't until Penelope told me what else she had found out. It all makes sense once you hear what she has to say." All eyes turned to Lady Penelope. Penelope gave them all a small smile and looked down at her notes.

"Well that lovely young policeman that's helping with the investigation, Captain Striker, has picked up some rather disturbing information." Penelope held up a picture. "This is Andrew Mason. He's ex-US Special Forces. He was dishonourably discharged from the army four years ago for conduct unbecoming an officer. The workers at the construction site confirmed that he was the other man in the rescue site. When I found this information out I contacted some old friends in various intelligence organisations that owed me a favour or two. After a bit of digging we found that for the last three years he's been working as a mercenary for hire. The kind you hire if you want something done that's completely illegal and you don't care if there's a body count or not. His last known employer is some person in South America. We are trying to find out exactly who, but it looks like that this Mason is the one that kidnapped John. For what purpose and under who's orders, we are not sure yet. But one thing I am sure of is that where ever this Mason took John, I don't think we'll be hearing a ransom demand for him any time soon."


	6. Frayed Tempers

**A Hard Place part six: Frayed Tempers**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

_Unknown Location_

John sat in the sun with a book in hand, enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon. Yesterday had passed quickly after he had been forced back inside while Thunderbird One flew over head. That afternoon he had spent an enjoyable afternoon perusing Meriza's library and picking out a few volumes that he wanted to read but had never had the time before.

Thankfully Meriza had left him alone to go through the library. John had spent another quiet, restful night in his room after enjoying another fine meal. Give Meriza credit were credit was due, he certainly knew how to play the gracious host. If John wasn't being held against his will, he could almost enjoy the rest. Good food, clean clothes and bathroom facilities when he needed them.

His reading of Meriza's character had been correct. He was a pretender and put on airs and graces that didn't become him. John had encountered people like that in the past during some of his travels. Especially when people discovered he or one of his brothers represented the Tracy Empire. They tried to impress him with airs and graces that were unnatural, false and generally rubbed him the wrong way. Just like Meriza.

John may be the most easy going and quiet of the Tracy clan but even he had limits sometimes. But John knew he had to bide his time and find out as much information as he possibly could. He kept glancing occasionally up at the sky as the sun got lower and lower, finding reference points of bright stars in the sky. Hopefully with a few more star sightings he'd be able to figure out exactly where he was.

So far he'd figured out that he was on an island. Asking the odd innocuous question or two when he was speaking with Meriza or to the guards who were becoming used to his presence and quiet manner. His quiet and seeming resigned acceptance of his captivity had made the guards feel slightly more at ease with him and thus lower their guard slightly. John was willing to take any advantage he could get, be it big or small.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up. Meriza was standing in front of him with another fake smile on his face. He held out a glass of iced tea which John took with a nod of thanks. Meriza sat down next to him and sipped at his tea.

"How are you finding things John?" John sipped at his rather sweet tea.

"Fine thanks, except for the whole not having my freedom thing." Meriza gave a short laugh.

"You have a sense of humour my young friend, I like that." John sipped his tea, not sure what to say next. "You seemed to have made yourself comfortable."

"Well we do what we can." Meriza laughed again and John felt shivers go up his spine. He knew that he always had to be on his guard around Meriza and didn't think for a moment that Meriza wasn't as smart as he appeared.

"So John, what do you make of my little set up here?" John sipped his tea before he replied.

"Neat, tidy, secure. Actually quite peaceful I must admit. My life is normally hectic, busy and rushing around. To be honest it's nice and restful." Meriza laughed again and John found that now he had gone from findings that laugh frightening to seriously annoying.

"I'm glad that you're time here will be restful. Until the hunt in a few days time." John closed his book and looked at Meriza for a moment before sipping his tea again. He had been thinking about things since Meriza first told him about him being the prey in a hunt.

"May I ask you a question about this hunt you have planned?" Meriza looked at John a moment and then nodded.

"You may certainly ask a question." John nodded, thinking a moment but then he asked the question that had been bugging him since this whole mess had started a few days ago.

"Why me? I mean, not me specifically, but why International Rescue." Meriza gave him another one of those fake smiles.

"It's not really a hard question to answer my young friend. Even you must admit that your organisation has a reputation for doing the impossible time and time again. When all hope is lost you and your companions are called in. Now that means a couple of things. Firstly, that you don't know how to give up." John had to agree with him there. He kept the smile he was feeling to himself at how stubborn he and his brothers could be sometimes.

"Secondly, you have fantastic machines that aide you in all sorts of ways, so that obviously shows that you are all intelligent. So, that's a dangerous combination young man. Intelligence, resolve and stamina. All qualities that make you the perfect prey even you have to admit that." John was stunned a moment.

This guy had been doing his homework about them that was for sure. But did he know who he really was? John immediately dismissed that thought. If he knew who he really was, he would have been held up for ransom by now. Tracy Industries was one of the most wealthy and respected corporations in the world. No way would any self respecting villain pass on that opportunity. John was brought out of his musings for a moment by realising Meriza was looking at him.

"That makes sense in a weird twisted sort of way. You wanted someone that would give a good fight. But tell me this; are you going to turn me loose out there?" John gestured to over the patrolled walls. "Or are you going to make it fair on me. Give me a fighting chance so to speak." Meriza laughed softly.

"Oh I'm not that unsporting my young friend." John was really beginning to wish this guy would stop calling him young man or young friend. "I do intend to give you a chance. Slim, but a chance none the less. You'll be turned out in your uniform and given a canteen of water and a survival knife." John once more pushed the fear he was feeling to the back of his mind. There was plenty of time to worry later. But for the moment he had Meriza in a talkative mood and he intended to find out as much information as he could.

"A very slim chance you know that. Thanks." John's tone was dry as he pondered his next question. "So, who's coming to this hunt and how many of them are there?"

"Sixteen people have been invited. People that have a similar mindset to me, or that have the money and not to fussed about morals or things like that." Meriza's smile turned cold and John felt shivers go up his spine. "Mason is actually returning half his fee so that he can participate in this hunt. And considering how much I paid him to bring you here that are quite a large sum." John felt his stomach churn in disgust and he tried to keep his expression neutral but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't control his eyes and Meriza saw this. "You don't like that, do you?" John's tone was sarcastic as he began to reach the edge of his patience.

"What? That my life is so much short change to you in this warped little hunt that you have planned? That you're sitting here calmly telling me I'm to be hunted down like a rabid animal and killed. What's not to like?" Meriza's eyes blazed in sudden fury and he sprang to his feet.

"Watch your words young man. You don't know who you're dealing with here." John couldn't help himself. Stress, worry and his temper finally got the better of him as he threw down the glass of ice tea he had been drinking and it smashed against his bench as he stood up, trembling with anger.

"You are holding me here against my will. You're stating calmly here that you are organising my deliberate murder! You're telling me that people are going to pay you for the chance to come and kill me! And you want me to watch my words! Just who the bloody hell on this planet do you think you are!" John ignored the fact that the guards on the walls had turned their weapons on him. Those guards came spilling into the yard and grabbed him roughly. Meriza didn't say anything, just stared into John's eyes for a moment. Meriza was suddenly under no illusions that this young man before him was dangerous and would, right at this moment, quite happily take matters into his own hands if he could.

"I am the man that managed to kidnap from under your companions noses and arrange the most audacious hunt known to mankind. That's who I am. Take him away. He can stay inside his room until tomorrow now." The guards dragged John away and after a moment John stopped protesting. He had some of his answers, he just wasn't sure he liked any of them.

_Hotel Crownside_

Penelope sat in the lounge, sipping at her tea, reading through the reports that the International Rescue agents had gathered. Since they had discovered things were starting to point to somewhere off the coast of South America, they had been concentrating their efforts on finding anything and everything about the mercenary called Mason and any and all privately owned islands off the coast near where they had tracked the flight that they thought John had been on.

Things had begun slowly but now that they had a target the massive machine of International Rescue agents had swung into action with a vengeance. Penelope was going through some of the reports that had come through already, trying to weed out what was relevant and what wasn't. She poured herself another cup of tea and looked up as she saw someone approaching. It was that young police captain that Scott had been dealing with. Penelope stood up and he smiled in greeting as he took her outstretched hand.

Captain Striker had been contacted by Scott from International Rescue to tell him that he would be contacted by their top undercover agent and could he please deal with her. And since meeting Lady Penelope Captain Striker could understand why she was their best agent. She was such a lovely, warm, wonderful woman that no one would suspect her of being a secret agent.

"Hello Lady Penelope. I hope you are well this morning." Penelope smiled as she released his hand and gestured for him to sit. She sat down and gestured to the tea pot.

"I'm very well thank you Captain. Would you like a cup of tea?" He shook his head and smiled.

"No thank you." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I have this for you. I've managed to get a friend in Interpol to do some digging for me." Penelope opened the paper and quickly read the contents. She paled and gasped slightly. All their suspicions were coming true. John was in more danger than they suspected. "Are you alright Lady Penelope?" Penelope gathered herself and looked up.

"Yes, thank you Captain. This is certainly information that will help us greatly." Penelope had been careful with what she had shared with him, even though she liked him and knew that she could trust him. He looked at her intently.

"Is there any news? Is there any news at all about your missing friend?" Penelope shook her head.

"No Captain, I'm afraid not. We are becoming most concerned for his safety. We have learned some disturbing things since we last spoke."

"And what is that?" Penelope debated a moment on whether or not to tell him, she went with her instinct and decided to tell him.

"We discovered that the man posing as the worker that killed those men is one Andrew Mason. An ex-US Special Forces that turned mercenary. We discovered that he doesn't mind what he does as long as the money is good enough. Based on the flight data you provided us we have narrowed down the area where he might have been flown to. We think it's somewhere off the coast of South America on an island. Now, purely by accident, a friend of mine contacted myself a few days ago saying that he had been invited to an unusual hunt being held on an island down in South America."

Penelope studied the young police Captain and nodded to herself as if deciding something. She had an idea that she had the feeling that Captain Striker would help them carry out. But she needed to talk to Jeff and the boys first. Penelope smiled at him.

"Captain, can you meet me back here in an hour. And will you be able to leave straight away?" He just looked at her a moment and then nodded. He had no idea what she had planned but it sounded like things were coming to ahead and he wanted to do everything he could to help International Rescue. Plus, he had seven unsolved murders he wanted to close. After a moment he nodded.

"That I can." Penelope smiled.

"Good, thank you. I can't tell you what's going to happen but thank you for agreeing to come. Oh, and bring some clothes you might not mind getting dirty." Penelope left him there with a Cheshire cat like smile as she headed for her room. There would be just enough time to call Jeff with her plans and for him to send someone to pick them both up.

_Tracy__ Island_

The plane touched down so smoothly that Penelope barely even registered that they had landed. Once they had taxied into the hanger Penelope reached over and undid the blindfold covering Captain Striker's eyes. He blinked a few times and then smiled at Scott, who had come and picked them up in the Tracy private jet. They had been travelling for a few hours and Captain Striker had readily accepted the condition of being blindfolded upon being taken to the secret base of International Rescue. Jeff had agreed to Penelope's request to bring him along after she had explained the information he had found out and also the fact that she had a plan. Scott undid his belt and the others followed suit.

"Welcome to our secret base. Once again Captain Striker thank you for agreeing to the terms of not telling anyone what you're about to see and who your about to meet." Captain Striker nodded and followed them out of the airplane.

"You have my word of honour Scott." Scott nodded.

"I have the feeling that once you've met our leader you'll be one of our agents anyway Captain Striker." Captain Striker smiled as they walked into the lift.

"I have the feeling I wouldn't mind that too much Scott." Scott just nodded as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. Scott gestured for Penelope to lead the way and she walked, the two men following her. She led the way into the study where the others were waiting for them. Jeff stood up and walked over to Penelope, holding out his hands.

"Penelope, it's lovely to see you again." Penelope shook his hands and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Jeff it's good to be back here. I just wish it was under better circumstances. No more information than what you told me earlier?" Jeff just shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Penelope. But we'll get to that in a moment." Jeff turned and smiled at Captain Striker, holding out his hand for the man to shake. "Captain Striker, welcome to our headquarters. You understand that I must ask you to keep our secret?" Striker nodded, shaking his hand.

Captain Nigel Striker had seen many strange and terrible things as a police officer over his twelve years with the police force. But never in a million years would he have guessed that the head of International Rescue was none other than Jeff Tracy himself. The man who was the head of the biggest air transport corporation and the owner of Tracy Industries, the most respected and well thought of company in the world. Captain Striker was amazed at how they had managed to pull everything off in secrecy.

"Yes sir, I certainly do. I can't believe I'm here sir. This is just an honour to meet you, Mr Tracy." Jeff gave a wry smile and grinned.

"I knew you were a smart man Captain Striker."

"Please sir, just call me Nigel." Jeff nodded and gestured for him to sit.

"Alright Nigel it is. Once we have this mess all sorted out, if your willing, we'll set you up as on of our secret agents." Nigel smiled as he sat down on the lounge next to Gordon.

"I'd be honoured sir."

"Good. Now, you've met some of my sons. You've meet Scott. This is Virgil," Jeff gestured to Virgil who was sitting on his stool by the piano and Virgil nodded. "You're sitting next to Gordon and you've met Scott." Nigel nodded in greeting and just then Alan's portrait began to beep. Jeff moved over to his desk and hit the button.

"Go ahead Thunderbird 5." The portrait changed and Alan's picture came on.

"I'm ready here Father."

"Good. Nigel, this is my other son Alan." Alan raised a hand in greeting and Nigel studied the portraits on the wall a moment and then comprehension dawned.

"Ah, the other member, the one who was taken, he's your son isn't he?" Nigel had suddenly remembered Jeff Tracy had five sons and the five portraits on the wall confirmed it. Jeff's face was sad and his eyes worried.

"Yes. John." Jeff swallowed hard and sat down at his desk.

"Sir, may I ask, why didn't you tell all the police agencies around the world about him being taken? I mean, between all of us, surely we could help." Jeff nodded.

"I know. And I have spoken with the all the major world leaders to get their co-operation in looking for my son, but we didn't want the general population to know about his abduction. We have enemies Nigel. And any perceived weakness by us will be taken advantage of and innocent people could be hurt and I don't want that." Nigel thought a moment and then nodded.

"I can understand that sir." Jeff smiled and looked at Penelope.

"Okay Penelope, what have you got for us?" Penelope took out some papers and got down to business.

"Thanks to what we've already discovered and Captain Striker here I think we can safely say that this person called Meriza is the one who has taken John." Jeff leaned forward and the boys turned all their attention to Penelope. "Captain Striker provided me with some information about where the components and money had come from to finance this whole thing. I checked with some of my friends in Interpol and after a little while they were able to confirm that Mason's current employer is the South American millionaire called Meriza. So, with the equipment and money being traced back to Meriza, and then my friend inviting me to a hunt in South America held by this Meriza person. Well, I think we can draw the conclusion that poor John is more trouble than we first thought." Stunned silence reigned a moment and finally Alan broke the silence, his voice strangled.

"But what do we do now?" Penelope gave them all a warm smile as she looked around all of them.

"Captain Striker and I go hunting. And you boys will be waiting to bring home our catch."


	7. Taking a Chance

**A Hard Place part seven – Taking a Chance**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

John rolled over, glancing at the clock and smiling to himself as he saw the time. It showed 3 am and it was time for him to put his plan in motion. Slipping out of his bed he padded over to the door and took out the piece of wire he had managed to steal earlier. Kneeling down he broke the wire in two and began to work, thinking to himself he'd have to buy Parker a big bottle of scotch when he got home in one piece to say thanks for teaching him how to pick locks one quiet Sunday afternoon at Penelope's mansion.

He chewed his lip in concentration and then finally grinned as it clicked open. The only thing was that it was loud and John quickly sprang to his feet, moving to one side of the door. He knew that there was a guard and he was hoping the early hours would work to his advantage. The door began to open and John sprang into action.

He reached out and grabbed the gun that the guard was poking through the door, pulling the guard inside. The guard stumbled and John took advantage of this by bringing his knee up and slamming the guards head against it, stunning him badly. John then slammed his fist into the guard's stomach, doubling him over and then John followed up with a blow to the neck which knocked the guy out. John quickly dragged him inside and quickly tied him up using the man's belt.

Grabbing the man's gun he stuck it in his belt, grabbing the guard's keys as well and sneaking out he closed the door behind him. Hugging the wall he began making his way towards where he hoped the radio room was. He had seen something that looked like a radio room when he was being dragged back to his room yesterday by the guards. John just hoped to heaven that he was right, as he was risking a lot by doing this.

John rounded the corner and ducked back quickly, cursing under his breath in a few different languages. If his brother's could hear him curse they'd all be shocked. John grinned slightly as he imagined the look on Scott's face. His some times straight laced older brother was fun to shock with the occasional bought of profanity from John, so when he did have occasion to swear, you usually did so in another language, so his brother's didn't know what he was saying.

John glanced around the corner again and sighed with relief as the guards rounded the corner and moved away from the door that he hoped held the radio room. He hugged the wall, staying in the shadows as much as he could. He reached the door and quickly began trying keys until one fit and unlocked the door. He went inside, closing it behind him, listening for a moment. There was no noise in the room so John felt around and turned the light on.

He smiled widely as he saw the radio set up by the window and made his way over to it quickly. He glanced around and saw some tools and grabbed the box. He opened it and grabbed out a screwdriver. Closing the tool box and absently replacing it, he got to work quickly. He didn't know how much time he'd have before it was discovered he'd escaped.

He knew he should be working his way outside and into the jungle but he knew he had a better chance if he could let his family know where he was first. He popped off the cover and began quickly examining the wires. A rather feral grin graced his fair features as his hands began to work at a frantic pace.

After a few intense minutes he sighed as he finished fixing one connection and then closed the panel of the radio back. It was a chance he was taking, taking the extra time to get the rewiring right but he had to. If he was going to give his family a chance to find him, every little advantage he could give them would be great. Crossing his fingers John hit the button and began speaking softly and clearly, his tone soft and pleading in some places. This just had to work.

"Calling International Rescue, come in please. Calling International Rescue, you have to come in, please."

_Thunderbird Five_

Alan tumbled out of bed when the alarm went off. It was the special alarm he had programmed as soon as it was discovered John had been taken. It was an alarm programmed to go off as soon as any of his brother's voices came over any channel other than the secure thunderbird frequencies. He stumbled in his haste to get to the radio and was suddenly very glad that the all the systems were set up to record all incoming calls automatically. He got to the radio and gasped when he heard the voice on the other end of the radio.

"I hope your monitoring because I don't know how much time I have before they discover me. I'm being held somewhere on an island, somewhere near South America I think, not sure. This guy, Meriza, plans to use me as bait in some form of hunt in the next few days. Track and triangulate this signal. Guys, I really want to come home, come and get me. Are you listening? Can you hear me?"

Alan reached out to call to his brother, his heart breaking at John's words when suddenly over the radio there was a crashing sound. Worried for John, Alan stayed his hand and kept listening. He didn't want to distract John at a critical moment. He listened with rapt attention, glancing at the instrument panel to make sure everything was recording.

"Step away from the radio John." Alan gulped and couldn't help lean forward to listen.

"All right, hold your horses." There were the sounds of steps moving away and Alan fully expected for the radio to go dead once the transmit button was released. But then Alan remembered that this was John that he was dealing with, his brother the communication expert that could make any communication device sit up and beg for mercy.

"Not very smart was it John, trying to call your friends to come and rescue you. Now, take the gun from out of your belt and drop it, kick it over here slowly." There was a metallic sound, the gun hitting the floor obviously and then there was silence for a few moments.

"Now what Meriza? Back to my room and then more waiting is it?" Alan cheered mentally for his brother. John was cool, calm and collected under the most intense circumstances, Alan wasn't sure he would be the same in this situation.

"Well yes John that will be the case. But first an object lesson must be administered, you understand that don't you?" There was a dramatic sigh and then John spoke again.

"Yes I think I do. But just remember, if I'm too damaged or beaten up I won't give your guests a good hunt."

"I know that young man, but I don't intend for the damage to be permanent. Just make it a little harder for you to put up to much of a fight." Alan gasped and threw his hands out as if to try and stop what was coming from happening.

"No! John!" The next few minutes there was soft sounds coming over the channel and Alan winced at everything he heard. It was the hardest thing he'd ever been called upon to do in his time in International Rescue. Finally after a few minutes the sounds stopped.

"Good work men. Take him back to his room and double the guard. He's not to go outside until I call for him."

"Yes sir." There were sounds of a scuffle and then the man called Meriza's voice came on again and Alan's stomach chilled to almost cryogenic levels.

"I hope you've learned your lesson John." There was soft laughter that Alan knew was John's.

"Yes, it's taught me that my friends will always come for me. Sooner or later, because I know that they care for me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."

"Hope all you want John, in two days time you are going to die and nothing you can say or do will change that." John's voice was fading, like he was being dragged away but his words still hearted Alan.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of Meriza. No idea what so ever and for that your going to pay in ways that you can't imagine." Meriza just laughed and Alan didn't hear anything else from his brother. But what he heard next wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Sir, this radio's been tampered with."

"In what way?"

"I'm not sure sir. Who ever did it is good."

"John."

"I don't know sir, but he is International Rescue."

"Exactly. Shut it down."

"Yes sir." And moments later the radio went dead. Alan knew the futility of trying to trace it any longer, but he had enough to get a fix on it. It was the same island that Scott had been curious about. They finally had confirmation. John was alive and now they knew where he was. Time to wake the family up with the good news and he knew that it would be well received.

_Tracy__ Island_

The family came stumbling out of their bedrooms and into the main lounge room, all in various states of sleep wear. Jeff hit the button and Alan's face appeared.

"Go ahead Alan." Alan looked pleased with himself but also a little upset.

"Father, something's happened." Jeff braced himself for the worse.

"I heard from John, he's okay." This got various exclamations of joy and jumbled questions from his brothers. Alan held up his hand to stop the flow of questions but he knew exactly how each of them felt. Just knowing that John was alive and healthy for the moment was enough. An enormous sense of relief ran through the entire family. Jeff gestured for everyone to calm down and Penelope moved to his side, a hopefully expression on her face.

"Okay Alan, what did he have to say?" Alan gulped a moment and then nodded.

"Okay Father, I'll play back what I recorded. Um, some of it isn't pleasant but you have to hear the whole thing." Jeff gulped and steeled himself. He nodded for Alan to begin the play back and Alan pressed the button out of sight of them and the playback began. John's voice came ringing out and it was clear, calm, collected, but each brother could hear the slightly pleading tone in his voice. It was strange to hear John pleading for anything. Each of them concentrated on his words.

_"Calling International Rescue, come in please. Calling International Rescue, you have to come in, please. I hope your monitoring because I don't know how much time I have before they discover me. I'm being held somewhere on an island, somewhere near South America I think, not sure. This guy, Meriza, plans to use me as bait in some form of hunt in the next few days. Track and triangulate this signal. Guys, I really want to come home, come and get me. Are you listening? _

_Can you hear me?" _

Alan looked up for a moment as he stopped the playback at that spot.  
"Father, the next bit doesn't get very pleasant." Alan suddenly gave them a brief smile. "We don't give John enough credit sometimes. The next bit is all because he must have done some fast work before they caught him. Out of all of us, I don't think any of us would have thought to do what he did."

"Just play it all Alan, we all know John can do anything with a radio."

"Yes Father." Alan pressed the button and the play back resumed.

_"Step away from the radio John."_

_"All right, hold your horses."_

_"Not very smart was it John, trying to call your friends to come and rescue you. Now, take the gun from out of your belt and drop it, kick it over here slowly." _

_"Now what Meriza?__ Back to my room and then more waiting is it?" _

_"Well yes John that will be the case. But first an object lesson must be administered, you understand that don't you?" There was a dramatic sigh and then John spoke again. _

_"Yes I think I do. But just remember, if I'm too damaged or beaten up I won't give your guests a good hunt."_

_"I know that young man, but I don't intend for the damage to be permanent. Just make it a little harder for you to put up to much of a fight."_ Silence reigned for a few minutes punctuated by the soft sounds of someone being hit.

_"Good work men. Take him back to his room and double the guard. He's not to go outside until I call for him."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I hope you've learned your lesson John." _ John's soft laughter rang out and it heartened all the brothers to know that their captive brother still was in there and fighting.

_"Yes, it's taught me that my friends will always come for me. Sooner or later, because I know that they care for me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."_

_"Hope all you want John, in two days time you are going to die and nothing you can say or do will change that." John's voice was fading, like he was being dragged away but his words still hearted Alan._

_"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of Meriza. No idea what so ever and for that you're going to pay in ways that you can't imagine."_

_"Sir, this radio's been tampered with."_

_"In what way?"_

_"I'm not sure sir. Who ever did it is good."_

_"John."_

_"I don't know sir, but he is International Rescue." _

_"Exactly.__ Shut it down."_

_"Yes sir."_

Alan looked up and stared at his brothers and family.

"That's where the transmission ends Father. But I triangulated his position, the radio was on the air long enough for me to do that and it was as we suspected, he's on that island that Scott over flew the other day." Jeff gave a huge sigh of relief. Just hearing John's voice was enough to relieve some of the worry he had been feeling and now to have confirmation of where his missing son was, was just the icing on the cake. Jeff turned to his boys, pleased to see all of them looking pleased and confident that John was okay, and obviously fighting who ever had him.

"Right boys, we know he's fine, for the most part. And now we can confirm where he is. So, let's put Penelope's plan into action. Penelope, first thing in the morning contact your friend that got invited to the hunt and persuade him to let you and Captain Striker take his place."

"Yes Jeff, I'll get right on it." Jeff smiled his thanks at her. Penelope had always been a massive asset to his organisation and sometimes he would be lost without her.

"Thank you Penelope. Right, we know the hunt is set for two days time. So, on the morning of the hunt we spring into action." Scott frowned and took a step forward.

"Why wait Father? Why not get a force together and go get John right now?" Jeff nodded in response to Scott's question.

"Valid question Scott. We're going to wait because we want to get all the people involved, not just the man behind the whole thing. I want also to get all the people that encourage this type of thing. Not only him, I want the whole kit and caboodle." Scott nodded, understanding but desperately wanting to race out the door to get his brother back.

Scott glanced at Gordon and Virgil and could clearly see the same desire in their eyes as well. Scott looked back at his Father and after a long moment, where he pushed back the worry and desire to rescue John to the back of his mind for the moment. But it took a supreme effort on his part.

"Okay Father, let's keep going." Jeff smiled his thanks gently to his eldest son. He knew how hard it would be for Scott to blindly accept not being able to go rescue John straight away, he was the same, but these things had to be taken care off in one foul swoop.

"The three of you will fly out in Thunderbird Two, with Thunderbird Four. You'll get to within thirty kilometres of the island, the limit of their radar Brains discovered, and drop Gordon. Gordon, you'll wait off the south edge of the island, near the beach to pick up John, Penelope and Captain Striker. After dropping Gordon Virgil, you and Scott will take Thunderbird Two to the nearest island with a military base on it, Isla Vera, where you will pick up Special Forces military personal those have been specially picked. Upon receipt of Penelope's signal that they have John and are heading for the rendezvous, you'll launch and attack the island. I'll also have the World Navy on standby and as soon as we give the word, they'll surround the island so no one can escape, by sea or by air. You'll land and disgorge those troops. They will then take everyone on the island into custody. You'll then leave, pick up Gordon and Thunderbird Four with the others on board and take John to the nearest World Navy vessel where I want him checked over by a doctor. Then, bring him home boys. Can any one see in any holes in the plan?"

Silence reigned over the room as each of them digested the plan and thought it over. It was simple, easy and they were usually the best plans. Scott shook his head and smiled the first genuine smile since John had been taken.

"Not a one Father, not a one. So, let's get down to the nitty gritty. We've got a welcome home party to plan for our brother. And somehow I think it's going to be a dozy of a party."


	8. Heaven and Earth

**A Hard Place part eight – Heaven and Earth.**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

John dabbed gently at the blood on the corner of his lip, running some cold water he soaked the cloth again and wiped it away. His cheek was red and his lip was spilt but other than that his face was okay. Putting the cloth down he stepped back and raised his t-shirt up, examining his chest. Red marks were up and down his chest and bruises were beginning to form.

He sighed and winced as those bruises made them felt. Sighing he lowered the t-shirt and went back out into the main room. The guards had thrown him back into the room and locked the door behind them. John had picked himself up and gone into the small bathroom to clean himself up.

Chucking off the now torn and slightly bloody t-shirt he'd grabbed a new one, slipping it over his sore chest, and gone about the task of cleaning himself up. Going over to the side table he poured himself a drink of water and sipped it gently.

Wincing slightly he sat down on the bed and sighed. Did he do the right thing? Calling his brothers into certain danger just to rescue him, was it the right choice to make? Or should he have tried to escape on his own when he had the chance. Get off the island and make his way somewhere that he could then be picked up by his brothers.

John sighed again and ran a hand through his hair as he shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He'd be feeling the bruises and sore muscles tomorrow. Did he have the right to put his brother's in danger? And then he answered his own question by knowing that if it was any of this brother's he'd want to charge in head first to rescue them.

John was taken back to numerous times where he had been forced to sit and listen from the relative safety of Thunderbird Five time and time again when his brother's were in danger. John leaned back against the headboard of the bed and gave a tiny smile as a memory surfaced.

Not long after they had begun operations, what felt like several centuries ago but was only a few years, John had been home for a small stint and had actually talked to Scott about his feelings of helplessness. He remembered with fondness that conversation they had over drinks late at night, watching the stars...

_Scott looked over at his younger brother, a small smile on his face._

_"All right Johnny, what's bothering you?" John just gave a tiny smile, looking at the stars._

_"Who says something's bothering me?" Scott had laughed then and John had joined in after a moment._

_"Johnny, this is me you're talking to. You may be the one that listens to all of us, knows when one of us is down, and when one of us needs a pick me up. You are the one we all turn to when we want to talk but what about you Johnny? Who do you talk to? You know all of us but you forget that I'm the one that knows you as well. And something is bothering you." John didn't say anything for a long moment and then sighed softly._

_"You're right Scott. I guess I'm just feeling a little bit left out, out of the loop so to speak."_

_"About what John?"__ John's tone was even as always but Scott could detect the under current of frustration._

_"That I can't jump in at the deep end all the time and help you out. Especially if you get into trouble and need help. How can I help you when I'm a few thousand feet in space? I can't even give you a slap on the back and say job well done when you get home safely. I just feel cut off up in my bird." Scott just looked at him and then gave a tiny smile._

_"John, you're the calm voice of reason and control that I depend on all the time to keep me in the loop with things at home. You are the one that holds us all together John, and you do a horrible lonely job but you're the only one of us that can do it." John sighed._

_"Yes I know. But sometimes Scott, sometimes I just wish I could be there with you."_

_"You are John. You've gone on a couple of rescues already. But honestly John, you do a job none of us can do. Think about it a moment, would you trust any of us to do what you do?" John thought about Scott's words for a long moment and then sighed. _

_"No, I wouldn't but that doesn't mean sometimes I don't miss you guys awfully." Scott reached over and pulled John into a hug._

_"Johnny, no matter what, I'll always be there for you and no matter what trouble either of us get into, we'll both move heaven and earth to be there, won't he?" John laughed._

_"Most definitely Scott, heaven and earth won't have a chance." The two of them had embraced and John had then changed the subject to something lighter._

John sipped some more water as his mind ran circles around itself. True, ever since that conversation not long after they had started, Scott did try his best to include him more, but Alan's constant shirking of his duty made it hard sometimes.

Not that John minded doing his baby brother favours; he just wished they were returned sometimes. But thinking about it he wouldn't wish where he was right now on any of his brothers. He closed his eyes against the throbbing headache that was beginning to manifest itself as he fondly recalled each and everyone of his brother's and how much he missed them. In his mind he could practically see each and every one of them at their home.

Scott sitting on the lounge suite studying the latest plane designs to come from their father's company. Virgil at his piano playing his favourite sonata, the music floating through the house and making everyone feel good. Gordon would be constantly swimming laps in the pool and having water fights with any one and everyone that he could lay his hands on. And then there was Alan. Alan would be working on his cars down in the garage and then taking them for a spin on the runway, much to his father's chagrin.

His father would be behind the desk working away at the paperwork that seemed to follow them everywhere. Tracy Industries didn't run itself. Kyrano pottering around in the garden with his orchids and his grandmother would be in the kitchen cooking apple pie.

Tin-Tin and Brains would be down in the lab like they always were working hard on what ever it was they did down there sometimes. John opened his eyes and swung his legs off the bed, padding softly over to the side board again and pouring himself another glass of water.

Feeling guilty for having the thought, he devoutly wished his brothers were here with him. Scott to give him a hug, Virgil to play his favourite song, Gordon to splash about with him and Alan to drive him nuts with his constant begging to fix his favourite radio that he'd broken, again. John snorted with soft laughter. Alan was always breaking his radios and that was the start of John becoming the radio expert of the boys.

Shaking his head after a long moment at the thought and knowing that he shouldn't feel guilty for having it John sighed. Draining the glass John sat it down on the cupboard and went back over to the bed. He was sore, tired, bruised and frankly, scared out of his mind right now. He wanted nothing more than his big brother to come and give him a big hug and tell it would be all right, that this would all be over soon. John lay down on the bed and reaching up he switched off the light, there was still a few hours of night before another, long boring day ahead. John closed his eyes and sighed softly as a single, lonely tear ran down his face. Somehow, he didn't think he'd be getting to sleep anytime soon.

_Brazil__ International Airport__ – the next afternoon_

Penelope adjusted the strap on her bag and watched as their luggage was loaded on to the small plane. She glanced over at Striker and he was standing tall by her side, totally immersed in his role. They were posing as husband and wife, the McDougal's, a couple with more money than sense that had been recommended to go in the place of Lord Leeton.

At Penelope's behest he had given his places up to her and Striker. Thankfully he hadn't asked too many questions but had insisted that once she returned she'd have dinner with him. Penelope was happy to agree with that condition, anything really to help bring John home.

Once they had arrived at the airport as per the invitation that Lord Leeton had forwarded to her, they had been greeted by a rather innocuous looking man who had confirmed their invitations and then arranged for their luggage to be transferred to the small plane and had then politely begun to herd them all in to that small plane.

There was ten other people boarding the plane, their guide had advised them earlier that the others had already been taken across this morning. Penelope and Striker were the last to board the plane and Penelope steeled herself. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever had to do for International Rescue.

_Meriza's__ Island_

The flight was short and sweet, a little over forty minutes. The time on the flight was spent by their guide filling them in on some rules that would be enforced while they were staying on the island. There would be no phones or video phones. No contact with the outside world what so ever.

Everyone had agreed quite readily and enthusiastically with those conditions. Everyone had bought their own weapons but their guide said that if they wanted a wide selection would be provided on site. The flight had been smooth and was over quickly thankfully. They quickly got off the plane and were lead into the compound. It was a large, Spanish style compound. The high walls were whitewashed and there were guards patrolling the battlements.

Penelope noted that they were all reasonably heavily armed with automatic weapons. She glanced at Nigel and he returned her look, he had seen the armed guards as well. They turned their attention back to the people that they were with. The earlier group was waiting for them and a small stage was set up in the middle of the courtyard.

They milled around for a few minutes, Penelope and Nigel Striker keeping away slightly from the others but still being a part of the largish group. Penelope estimated that there were at least thirty people including themselves. She watched as a man walked up to the stage and stood on it, facing them. Standing slightly behind him was another man and Penelope felt shivers run up her spine as she looked at him.

That one was Mason, the one that had taken John and he was the most dangerous. Nigel had noticed as well and squeezed her shoulder gently in support. She gave him a quick smile of thanks and then she turned her attention to the one at the front of the stage, thinking that he must be this person called Meriza. The man cleared his throat and all attention was turned on him. He smiled and it wasn't a warm smile. Penelope felt shivers run up her spine and Nigel moved instinctively closer to her which she was inordinately grateful for.

"Welcome everyone to my island. I would like to thank you all for joining us here for this very special occasion." He looked around and his fake smile encompassed all of them. "My name is Meriza as most of you already know. You have been invited here for these next two days for a very special hunt. The first of many I hope. All of you are expert hunters, be it of big game or other things, and all of you are not bothered by morals and scruples over what you hunt. And I promise that this hunt will be more than spectacular, it will be unforgettable." Meriza looked at them all and then smiled again.

"Now, my people will take you to your rooms and then in a few hours time we will be holding a welcome banquet in your honour. So, welcome one and all and please, enjoy yourselves." He moved off the platform and walked away. Immediately servants and guards came and led them all away. Penelope and Nigel followed a guard towards their guest quarters. He left them alone and they got busy unpacking.

Well Nigel unpacked while Penelope scanned the room for listening devices. She nodded and held up her fingers to indicate that there were two listening devices and he nodded. They had expected as much and had prepared hours earlier before leaving Tracy Island.

Now all they had to do was wait until they had seen John and then they could call in the rest of the team. Penelope opened her suitcase and began to get out the clothes she would need for the dinner in a few hours. So, for the moment, she had her part to play and play it they both would.

John looked up as the door to his room opened and a guard walked in. The last two days had been very quiet for him; he hadn't even been allowed outside to get some fresh air. The guard had his uniform on a hanger. It was clean and pressed.

"Here, put this on. You have thirty minutes before I come and get you. The master wants our guests to see you." Knowing that he didn't have much of a choice, John took the hanger off the man and he left him to it. John lay the uniform down on the bed and began a meticulous examination of the fine fabric.

John wasn't under any illusions what so ever that Meriza wouldn't put a tracking device in the uniform so he could have his fun on this so called fair hunt of his. And he wasn't disappointed when he found two of them. One in the sash and the other was in the hem of his trousers. He picked at them for a few minutes and grinned as he took them out of his uniform and crushed them under his boots.

Shaking his head at how futile and obvious Meriza was on some things he examined the whole uniform again – including his boots. He wasn't going to take any chances. Satisfied after five more minutes of searching that there were no more tracking devices in his clothes, John went into the bathroom.

He had just enough time to have a quick shower and smarten himself up. If he was going to be paraded before the people that were paying to kill him, be dammed if he was going to look anything but like a member of International Rescue at their best.

Penelope sipped at the rather inferior white wine that had been served with the fish they were eating and listened with half an ear to the ramblings of the others around the large table. She and Nigel had been playing their parts well but Penelope was anxious for any sight or sound of John.

Just then there was a commotion at the door and it was opened, a servant coming in. he moved to the head of the table and leaned over, speaking softly into Meriza's ear. Meriza nodded and smiled. He raised his glass and tapped it with his knife a few times to get their attention. All eyes turned to him and he smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a moment please." He nodded, pleased to see all eyes on him. "Now for your entertainment pleasure and surprise, it's time for you to meet your prey." Penelope sat up a little straighter in her chair, keeping her expression neutral and even slightly excited was hard. Meriza gestured and the door opened.

Two guards pushed the figure in blue before them and Penelope couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth, but it was okay, the half dozen other woman did so as well. The figure straightened and stared in defiance at them all.

He was tall, and underneath his blue cap had blonde hair. His bright blue uniform was instantly recognisable and the pink sash had the symbol that was known the world over, the symbol of International Rescue. Meriza gave him all a cold smile.

"Behold ladies and gentleman; I give you an International Rescue Operative."

John stood tall and proud as he sent his icy gaze around the room, his expression carefully neutral as his gaze met each and every person there. His gaze landed on a familiar looking face and then it hit Penelope's.

His face didn't show any recognition of her but for a moment, just the briefest of moments and only noticed by Penelope, his eyes flashed with recognition and joy, before his gaze travelled to the next person, its icy stare firmly in place.

John's gaze finally rested on Meriza and a frown finally appeared on his face. Meriza stood and walked over to John, his expression merry. He clapped John on the back and smiled at his guests. One of the men at the head of the table smiled rather coldly.

"Just how the devil did you pull this off Meriza?" Meriza laughed and moved back to his seat.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But suffice to say I think that this makes a most excellent prey don't you think?" The same man laughed.

"I agree Meriza, a most definite excellent prey. So, when is our hunt to take place?"

"First thing in the morning Baron Ludwig, I hope that's soon enough for you. After breakfast is served at 7am, the hunt will start at 8 am and continue until the prey is killed. The prize for killing the prey will be twenty million dollars. Naturally, your entrance fee's make up part of this prize. Your entrance fees of ten million dollars each, which you have all paid in advance for, so I thank you for that covers the expenses of setting this operation up and running cost. This whole operation has taken over fifteen months to plan and put into action, so your entrance fees are actually quite low compared to how things have ended up turning out. Now, our prey will be returned to his quarters and you'll all get a chance to meet him in the morning before the hunt. Please everyone, dig in and enjoy your meal. Dessert will be served shortly."

Everyone went back to their meals and Penelope risked a quick glance at John as he was taken away. He stood proud and tall and she cheered inwardly for him. He was every bit Jeff Tracy's son and she couldn't wait to tell Jeff how proud he'd be of him. Penelope turned back to her meal and kept up the line of light patter she had been peddling all night.

John was taken back to his room and the handcuffs were removed. The door closed and he couldn't help the grin on his face. Penelope was here. That meant his brother's knew where he was and he would be okay. An enormous sense of relief filled his soul as he slowly began to take his uniform off. It was only a matter of time now before he got home and was safe and sound. John hung his uniform up and slipped into a t-shirt and shorts, sliding into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Penelope and Nigel were shown back to their room and Nigel kept up a light line of patter while Penelope did what ever it was she did to block transmissions from the bugs in her room. After a few moments she looked up and smiled.

"It's alright Nigel; they are listening to one of the pre-recorded conversations we had done back at the island. I'm going to call Jeff now and let him know that John is okay." Nigel smiled as he began to get their things together for in the morning, including their weapons.

"He'll be pleased to hear that Penelope." Penelope smiled gently and opened her compact to call him.

"Lady Penelope to Tracy Island, come in please." The video screen came on and Jeff's face appeared.

"Go ahead Penny."

"Good news Jeff, I've seen John. He looks good, healthy and strong. He's fine." The look of sheer relief on his face heartened her.

"Thank God for that." Penelope smiled warmly at him and then sobered.

"Now the bad news Jeff, I'm sorry." Jeff nodded.

"It's okay Penny, I was expecting it."

"The hunt is scheduled to start tomorrow morning at 8am. We'll be given a chance to talk to John before the hunt, so we can fill him in on the plan before the hunt begins." Penelope smiled again at Jeff. "Oh Jeff you would have been so proud of him. He was tall and proud and didn't give an inch to them. Not an inch." Jeff was silent a long time and then he nodded. When he finally answered her his voice was subdued.

"Thank you Penelope. For everything." Jeff visibly pulled himself together after a long moment and then nodded. "Okay, I'll get things moving on this end Penny. Good luck and all things being equal, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night." Penelope nodded.

"That you will Jeff. Good night." Penelope closed the compact and looked at Nigel. He sat down on the bed next to her and smiled at her.

"Well, tomorrow promises to be interesting." Penelope laughed softly as she stood up to get ready for bed.

"That it does."

_The next morning._

John took extra time getting ready this morning. He had a long, hot shower and took his time. He then spent some time getting dressed and making sure his uniform was on correctly, neatly. He wasn't going to let Meriza or his goons get the better of him this morning. His breakfast was brought in and he enjoyed every bite.

He had to give Meriza credit, his chef was excellent. At 7.45 exactly a guard opened the door and gestured for John to come on out. It was time for him to be taken out ready for this hunt. He was brought into the courtyard – not bound this time but under heavy guard. All the hunters were present and armed, rather heavily. John felt the first stirring of fear in his stomach but he pushed it back with practice. After all, if he thought of this like just another rescue, well then, he might have a chance. Meriza walked over to him and smiled.

"Ready John?"

"Not really but I don't suppose I have a choice?" Meriza laughed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not John. Now, a couple of my guests have requested a word with you, I think just so that they can say they meet you I suppose. You don't mind do you?" John just looked at him and Meriza nodded, and moved away. Moments later a few people came over and began to ask him inane and silly questions. He answered them in a polite but neutral tone, giving nothing away.

Until finally just before 8am Penelope and the other man came over to his side, as the others had left. Penelope began to play the dizzy blonde to the tee, fawning all over John and making lewd comments in a girly voice while the man walked around him as if inspecting a piece of meat. He spoke softly, his lips barely moving and his voice barely audible.

"When you leave here, head south towards the edge of the island, Gordon's waiting in Thunderbird 4." Penelope kept up her inane light chatter, covering the softly whispered frantic words. "We'll meet you along the way, and once we're in Thunderbird Four, Scott and Virgil will land a few dozen troops in Thunderbird Two and take everyone on the godforsaken place into custody."

John could have leapt up and hugged the two of them, he was going home, his brothers had come for him and had come prepared. Penelope finished her chatter and they moved away, but not before Penelope gave him a quick wink. He could have cheered but he settled for making a promise to himself that once he was home and safe, he'd buy Penelope the biggest bunch of pink roses he could get together. Meriza stood up on the small podium again and looked around.

"I'm glad to see everyone ready and raring to go. Now, in the interest of making things fair, our prey will be given a ten minute head start and a knife to defend himself with. You may use any and all means to capture and kill him by this evening. If he is not dead by then – you'll be given radios to call it in when he is – then you will come back to the compound at sunset and you will set out again in the morning. And never fear my friends; there is no way off this island so he'll still be there in the morning. Guards."

The guards stepped back and one of them handed John a marine combat knife. John took it with a nod of thanks, testing the weight in the palm of his hands. He nodded as it felt good. At least he'd have some sort of fighting chance if it came down to that. He put the knife in his belt and looked at Meriza, his eyes blazing as he couldn't let this one last chance go.

"Once this is over, you know I'm going to come back for you." Meriza just smiled.

"Your ten minutes has started John. Don't want to make it too easy for them now, do you." The look that John gave him was pure hatred and he spun on his feet, walking out calmly, tall and proud. He wasn't going to give any of them satisfaction of seeing him run.

_Tracy__ Island_

Scott stood on the balcony over looking the island, his mind miles away. In ten minutes time he'd be leaving with Virgil to pick up the soldiers that they were going to be taking to help rescue John. Softly he whispered to himself those words he said to his brother a long time ago.

"Heaven and Earth Johnny, I'm moving Heaven and Earth."

Tbc… _In our next chapter the hunt is on, but even the most simplest of plans can go wrong…_


	9. Moving Earth

**A Hard Place chapter Nine – Moving Earth**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

John jogged at a constant pace through the jungle that was on the island. He jumped over some logs and headed towards where he could hear a stream running. He didn't trust Meriza as far as he could throw him and trusted the hunters even less. He stopped a moment, pushing the sleeves of his top up slightly.

He could hear a stream getting closer and he knew that would be the perfect place to begin to loose his trackers. He had seen Mason give Meriza the knife that was currently tucked in his belt and he trusted him even less than Meriza. He reached the stream and looked around, grinning when he spotted what he was looking for.

He waded into the stream and began walking upstream, working against the flow of water until he reached the over hanging branch that he was aiming for. He reached up for the over hanging branch and tugged at it, smiling as it proved to be sturdy enough.

Reaching up with his second hand he jumped slightly and began to pull himself along, hand over hand until the branch was thick enough that with a grunt of effort he swung his body back and forth until he pulled himself up onto the branch. He swung himself around until he was sitting on the thicker branch. He then crawled along until he was by the trunk of the tree. He examined it a moment and then he began to climb higher, into the thicker foliage and he kept going for a few minutes until he was up as high as he could go in the tree.

The leaves and branches were thick enough that he wouldn't be spotted from the ground. He made sure he was in a secure spot and wouldn't fall and he sighed, leaning back against the tree. He took his hat off and folded it up, slipping it into his belt. He took out the knife and began to examine it. He didn't trust this knife as far as he could throw it, and he could throw it pretty far. He ran his fingers over it, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

His sensitive fingers – so used to doing heaps of delicate repairs on Thunderbird Five's innards – soon picked up that something didn't feel right. Frowning, he checked the top of the hilt and then grinned slightly in triumph. Using his thumbnail and then taking the IR badge off his sash, he used the edge of his IR badge; he finally got the top of the hilt open. And there it was, a tracking device, flashing merrily away.

Knowing that it had been put in there by Mason, John picked it out and put it in his pocket. He had an idea to throw them off his trail. He put the knife back together and put it on the branch. He slipped his sash off over his head and picked the knife up. He began to cut into the sash and sighed softly.

"Sorry Grandma, I'll make it up to you." He cut strips off the sash and looked around, finally spotting what he was looking for. He reached up and using the knife – that was proving to be very sharp – he cut a small piece of a tree limb off.

Taking the strips of his sash he got out the tracking device and tied it in a piece of the strong cloth. He then took the small parcel of cloth and began to wrap it around the branch. He tied it tightly and using one hand, he stood up, steadying himself against the tree. Looking around to see if any hunters were near, and upon not seeing them, he reached back his hand and threw the limb as hard as he could into the river.

It landed with a splash into the river and began to float downstream. He watched it go with a smile on his face. No way in hell would Mason and Meriza would track him now, they'd follow blindly the tracking device that he'd just sent on its merry way. John smiled as he stood there, liking the feel of fresh air on his face and the feel of nature against his hand. He lifted his head to the sun and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the sun fill his soul.

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and with a sigh, he began to climb down, once more pushing the fear that was eating at him away. But he still couldn't help whispering the next words. "Hurry up Scotty; I really need you right now."

_Thunderbird Two_

Virgil held the large craft steady as they took off from the US military base. Scott was in the back with the soldiers getting them settled and Virgil set course for the island where John was. He missed his brother more than he thought he would. More than he normally did when John was on Thunderbird Five. Moving the controls gently he headed out. Just then his radio beeped.

"Thunderbird Four to Thunderbird Two, come in please." Virgil switched the radio on; smiling slightly as Gordon's face appeared. Gordon had left the island three hours ago to reach the outskirts of the island where John was being held. Because Thunderbird Two would be carrying the soldiers to the island, Gordon had left early to get into position, as there wouldn't be any room for Thunderbird Four in the pod area with the soldiers. That way they would all be prepared and in position for when the rescue took place.

"Hey Virgil, what's your ETA?" Virgil glanced at the instruments and smiled slightly.

"Sixty-seven minutes. I'm keeping the speed down to give Penny time." Gordon nodded.

"Good idea. I'm almost in position; I will be in about ten minutes." Gordon paused and Virgil looked at him.

"What is it Gordon?" Gordon sighed and looked at Virgil.

"You really think this will work Virgil?" Virgil put as much confidence as he could into his voice.

"Of course it will Gordon. We'll have him home tonight and have a huge welcome home party just like we planned." Gordon looked at him and then smiled.

"Yeah I know we will. Guess I'm just worried is all." Just then Scott came into the cockpit and over heard the last bit. He put his hand on Virgil's shoulder and squeezed it, leaning over he looked at Gordon and smiled at his younger brother.

"Don't worry Gordon, nothing will go wrong. John will be fine and we'll have this all wrapped up by lunch time." Gordon smiled and nodded, heartened by his big brother's words.

"Okay Scott. Watch yourselves. Thunderbird Four out." The channel closed and Virgil looked at Scott, concern on his face.

"You really believe that, don't you Scott?" Scott smiled and nodded.

"I have to Virgil. I have to believe that he'll be fine, that he'll come home and he'll be safe." Scott paused a moment and Virgil could see the worry in his eyes. Scott blinked and the worry was replaced by determination. And the promise of divine retribution for who ever this Meriza person was that had taken his brother. "I have to believe that Virgil, because we need John, we all do, too much for anything to happen to him." Virgil nodded and turned back to his controls.

"How's our guests back there?" Scott gave a small laugh and stood up.

"They all love it. But they are trying to hide it. They are all edgy and eager to get into it. They have all been briefed and as you expect, all pretty mad that a member of International Rescue has been kidnapped. A couple of them have been rescued by us before, so they are eager to help." Virgil smiled and grinned at Scott.

"That's nice to know. Any familiar faces back there?" Scott nodded.

"A couple but they have all been briefed really well. They won't be giving away any secrets. Father said that they were the best of the best and all had high security clearances." Virgil grinned slightly as he adjusted the controls minutely.

"Plus the fact we've covered anything and everything up back there helps."

"That it does." Scott squeezed his shoulder once more.

"I'd better get back there and make sure they are all okay. Let me know when we're closer so I can get the jamming device up and running."

"FAB Scott." Scott left him to it and Virgil gave a soft sigh. If things went to plan, in three to four hours time their missing brother would be back with them, safe and sound. Scott was their big brother and he felt responsible for them all. Virgil could tell that Scott was still blaming himself for John's abduction but they all knew it wasn't his fault.

It could have easily happened to any of them. But the fact that this whole horrible mess had happened to John, someone that was normally not on rescues and who his whole family thought would be constantly safe in Thunderbird Five; that had hurt the brothers most of all. And for that, someone was going to pay dearly. They had all promised themselves that.

_Meriza's Island_

John watched from above as the group of inept hunters passed below him. He had been hiding in the trees when ever he had heard the hunters coming near him. So far he had been completely unimpressed by the calibre of the people that were apparently meant to be hunting him. These people were supposed big games hunters and the like, yet they were useless.

The odd hunter seemed to know what they were doing, but John was being careful. He waited for a few minutes until the jungle fell silent again and scrambled down the tree. He struck out in a southerly direction, hoping that he'd run into Penny and her friend on the way.

He'd been wracking his brains to try and remember where he'd seen that man before and then it had hit him. He'd been with the police at the rescue site, so when he had been whispering the frantic instructions this morning, John was inclined to trust them. He knew that Penny wouldn't be with anyone that they couldn't trust.

So he kept going in a southerly direction, hoping that this nightmare was almost over. He fear that had been growing in him since this nightmare had started was slowly being pushed away by the thought of his brothers were coming for him. He could imagine their reactions now for when he got home.

Gordon would literally stick to his side like glue and wouldn't leave his side for at least a week. Virgil would make him pose for another one of his paintings, just so that he'd been in John's company for at least a week. Alan would be calling him every day from Thunderbird Five and offering no doubt to stay for a little bit longer, that would last all of two or three days and then he'd be back to begging off duty.

And Scott, Scott wouldn't stop watching him until he was reassured that John was safe, sound and in one piece. He'd probably make Brains examine him a hundred times to make sure of it. His Father would talk to him for hours most likely on the latest going ons in the space community, just to spend time with his quiet son. And Grandma, she'd constantly cook and cook and cook for him.

When he returned to duty on Thunderbird Five she'd most likely send him up with so much food that there wouldn't be any room for any of the normal supplies that got sent up there. Those thoughts brought a smile to his face, they were the things that he missed and always looked forward to when he got home.

Mason frowned and stared down at the tracking device in his hands. It showed that John wasn't moving. That he was in the one place and had been for the last twenty minutes. If it was him, he would have kept moving. The only reasonable explanation he could come up with was that John was setting a trap for him.

So he crept forward with extra caution towards the sound of running water. He crept through the bushes making no noise and pausing every few moments. After what felt a long time he finally pushed his way through and frowned at what he saw. Or actually what he didn't see. He couldn't see John or any signs of a visible trap.

He looked around, his eyes examining anything and everything, trying to see if there was a trap. After a long moment he finally spotted something by the banks of the river itself out of the corner of his eye. He crept closer and finally he saw it.

It was part of John's sash and it was wrapped around a branch or something. He reached down after a moment, first checking to make sure that nothing was going to come out of the bushes and clock him one, and picked the branch up, staring at it. After a moment he swore in frustration as he saw what was in it.

The tracking bug he had placed in the knife he had given John was wrapped in the remains of the sash. He crushed the bug in his hand, cursing loudly. He had underestimated John's intelligence but he wouldn't again. The bit with the radio should have tipped him off.

Dropping the now crushed bug and branch, he turned around and looked upstream. If it had been him, he would have thrown it downstream and then kept going upstream until he could safely get out of the water without leaving any tracks. Taking a calming breath, Mason began his trek upstream.

John scrambled over some rocks, moving quickly as shots rang out over his head. The two hunters, probably the only decent ones besides Mason out there, had spotted him a few minutes ago and had opened fire before they could even get a decent bead on him. He ducked behind some rocks for some cover and began looking around to see if there was anywhere he could loose these hunters.

Finally he spotted some dense looking bushes leading towards some trees that he could use for cover and could hide in. Once they were gone he could keep making his way towards the southern end of the island and rescue. He looked up at the sun, judging that it was mid morning, so he'd been on the run for at least two, perhaps three hours. He pushed back some of his sweaty hair and puffed out a sigh of frustration.

"Dam Scott, why can't you be here to get rid of the bullies again?"

_Scott was walking with Virgil, bouncing a basketball as they headed for the outdoor courts to play some one on one after school. Suddenly Gordon and Alan came running around the corner, Alan was in tears. Scott frowned in momentary anger, John was meant to be picking up Gordon and Alan. Gordon was panting hard. _

_"Scott! Come quick! Some boys are beating up Johnny!" Scott dropped the basketball and took off at a run, the rest of his brothers following behind him. They rounded the corner and Virgil stopped, holding Gordon and Alan back while Scott pelted towards the three older boys that were holding John down and beating on him. _

_"Todd! Stop that right now!" Virgil looked at Gordon and Alan._

_"Wait here." He took off after Scott, knowing that his brother would need his help getting John away from those bullies. Scott by this time had reached the three boys and was standing in front of him, fists clenched as he stood before his younger brother on the ground. Scott stared daggers at Todd, one of his classmates._

_"Dammit Todd, what do you think you're doing?" Todd sneered at Scott, he'd never been a fan of the Tracy brothers and had always taken everything opportunity he could to put them down or put them in their place. _

_"Just teaching this brainiac a few manners is all." _

_"Yeah well you know that if teach one Tracy, you and your goons are going to have to teach us all." Todd and his two goons took a look at the determination on the faces of Scott and Virgil. He saw the other two Tracy kids not far away and what's more, he saw quite a few other kids as well, all coming to the aide of the Tracy brothers. Todd just glared at Scott and turning on his heel walked away, his goons behind him. Scott watched him go a moment and then turned to see Virgil helping John to his feet. There was blood on his lip and a red mark on his cheek. _

_Scott looked at John and winced, his quiet brother had been bullied for a while now and Scott had tried his best to stop it, they all had, including teachers but for some reason, Todd had it in for them all. Scott took one look at John and sighed softly. He glanced at Virgil and Virgil nodded slightly._

_"I'll take Gordon and Alan home Scott, you look after John." Scott nodded and Virgil walked away and Scott looked at John. He reached out and gently put his hand on John's shoulder._

_"Are you okay John?" John sighed and bent down, picking up his school bag._

_"Yeah I'm okay. Just getting a little sick of this shit from Todd is all." Scott stared at his younger brother a moment and then fell into step beside him as they slowly walked behind their younger brothers. _

_"John I have no idea where you picked that language up from." John just gave a soft laugh as he glanced at his brother._

_"You should learn to keep your voice down at night when you're talking with your buddies and I'm up on the roof taking readings for my astronomy class." Scott gave a slight blush and waggled his finger._

_"Just don't let Dad here you okay?"_

_"I'm not silly Scott." Scott smiled._

_"Yeah I know John. So, what was it about this time?" John sighed._

_"Wanted me to do his homework for him again and I refused. Then he started pounding on me, again." Scott sighed. Ever since John had been getting better and better marks and had become known as one of the schools brighter students, Todd and his cohorts had been trying to extort homework out of John. Naturally John kept refusing and just as naturally they kept beating him up. Most of the time though Scott managed to stop it before it got to bad but John still came home occasionally looking a bit bedraggled. So far, luckily his Father hadn't caught on what was happening to his quiet son. _

_"John, your almost as good as me when it comes to self defence, so why don't you defend yourself against that jerk?" John sighed, shifting his bag onto his other shoulder._

_"Because then he wins Scott. If he knew I could literally beat the floor with him then he wouldn't get the point of me defying him all the time."_

_"And just why do you keep defying him John, why don't you just beat him once and be done with it?" John sighed, running a hand through his very dishevelled hair. _

_"Because then he'd win. He know that I'd finally stooped to his level. And that would make me no better than him." Scott thought about his words a few moments and then sighed. John always thought things through a lot more than Scott did. Scott just slung his arm around John's shoulder and smiled at his younger brother._

_"I don't know John, sometimes I wonder if you don't think too much." John just laughed softly and they walked behind their younger brothers. _

John scrambled through the bushes as the memory of that day pushed itself into his mind. He grabbed a branch and swung himself up and around behind the tree he was aiming for. He then leaned against it, catching his breath for a moment. He then froze as he could hear the hunters that had been tracking and shooting at him pass close by.

He watched them as they passed within twenty feet from where he was standing. They walked by and kept going and he breathed a soft sigh of relief. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a moment as he concentrated on pushing the fear to the back of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the tree and began the steady jog again towards the rendezvous with Penny and his brothers.

He pushed his way slowly but steadily through the undergrowth and after a few moments, stumbled into a path and tripping up on a tree root, he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. He looked up and stared at a pair of pink boots next to a pair of dark boots. He looked up and a huge smile appeared on his face. A hand was put down and he reached up, taking it gladly and was helped to his feet. Penelope smiled at John and then reached out with open arms, wicked grin on her face. He laughed and gave her a great big hug.

"Penny, you are a sight for sore eyes." Penelope laughed and hugged him back. He always surprised her how slim he was but strong. After a moment she let him go and studied him. He looked fine, dirty but fine. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The man cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"Captain Nigel Striker. Good to see you in one piece." John shook his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for helping out with everything."

"It's my pleasure. Now, shall we get out of here shall we?" John laughed.

"Oh I'm more than ready to go home." They laughed softly and began walking along the path towards the southern end of the island.

"I can imagine."

"Is everyone okay at home Penny?" John held a branch out of the way for her to walk past it and she smiled at him.

"Yes they are. Worried a lot about you naturally but they are all glad to know finally where you are and what's happening." John smiled to himself as he led the way.

"That's good to know. I miss them and I can't wait to see them all again." Penelope opened her mouth to say something as John ducked under a branch when a shot rang out and Nigel spun, falling to the ground with a shout of pain.

John spun around, crouching down and pulling Penelope down next to him. His eyes scanned the area and finally he spotted the sun glinting off a gun barrel. He cursed softly under his breath as he knew of only one person that it could be. He looked at Penelope and he reached out, dragging Nigel into the small shelter offered by the bushes. He looked at Nigel and saw there was a gun shot wound to his arm.

"That doesn't look good." John reached into his pocket and got out the remains of his sash. He quickly bound it around the wound on his arm and then looked up as a voice rang out.

"Come on out John. I don't care about your friends, I just want you." John stiffened at the voice and Penelope looked at him.

"John?" John took a deep breath and finished wrapping Nigel's arm.

"Penny, take Captain Striker and head for the rendezvous point with the guys. I'll be along once I've taken care of a few things."

"Come on out John, hell, I'll even let your friends go." Penelope put her hand on John's arm and looked at him. She could clearly see fear but determination in his eyes.

"John? What's going on? Who is that?"

"It's Mason. Look, take Captain Striker, get to Gordon. I'll be along as soon as I can." Penelope looked at him and frowned.

"John you can't take this man on. I've read his file, he's dangerous." John's eyes hardened and he looked at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"So am I Penny." He smiled gently at her. "It'll be okay. Just tell Scott that I'll need rescuing myself if you don't hear from me in a few hours." And with that, he sprang to his feet and took off running up the track. Penelope watched in growing horror as a man sprang from the bushes and took off after him. The man was heavily armed and with growing apprehension Penelope began to worry even more about John. But it was so like him to think of others before himself. She took a deep breath and looked down at Nigel.

"Come on Nigel, you heard him. Let's go to the rendezvous point and get him some help." Nigel grunted and she helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Penelope. Fat lot of help I've been." Penelope swung her arm around him and they kept walking, going as fast as they could towards where they were meeting Gordon.

"It's alright Nigel. You did the best you could; none of us could have foreseen this happening."

John ran as fast as he could and every so often a bullet would whiz near him. His heart was pounding and sweat was beading on his forehead. He scrambled over rocks, climbing as quickly as he could, ducking and weaving, trying to keep a moving target. He tried the best he could but suddenly he heard a shot ring out and felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He spun, tripping and fell down the rocks he had been scrambling over. He landed awkwardly and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. He tried to push himself to his feet but as soon as he put weight on his left arm he let out a moan of pain and fell back down. He rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm around the wound.

He took a deep breath and pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself up and staggered to his feet. He took a couple of steps, gaining strength as he went. He tried to pick up his pace and draw away from Mason but he didn't get to far before he heard a rifle being cocked behind him.

"That's far enough John." John turned around slowly, his hand on his arm and he could feel the blood slowly seeping through his fingers. He stared hard at Mason, his eyes hard as ice. Mason stood there before him, rifle hanging almost negligently in his hands.

His stomach clenched in fear and he tired to fight it back as his mind raced frantically. He took a few slow steps back, trying to figure out what to do. "Don't even think about it John. I have you finally. And you know what; you've made it a great hunt John. I appreciate that." John frowned hard, shifting slightly and watched him. After a moment he finally spoke, his tone sarcastic.

"Glad to be off service." Mason just smiled and opened his mouth to speak again when a shot rang out.

A body hit the ground with a soft thunk moments later.

Tbc.. _In our next chapter things take a twist and turn for the worse.. but for who?_


	10. Finding Heaven

**A Hard Place Chapter Ten: Finding Earth**

**By Angel Mouse**

* * *

_Thunderbird Four_

Gordon had set the scanners on Thunderbird Four to constantly watch the shore, waiting for his brother and the others to show up. So when suddenly he saw Lady Penelope come out of the forest, helping Captain Striker, he knew that something had gone wrong. He moved Thunderbird Four closer to the shore and ran it slightly up onto the foreshore. He then left the engine idling as he scrambled out of his seat and popped the hatch open. He climbed up and out of it and scrambled down the side.

"Penelope! Where's John?" He ran across the sad to them and quickly grabbed Captain Striker from Penelope's arm and began leading them back to Thunderbird Four.

"Everything's gone wrong Gordon. John met up with us as planned and we were coming towards the rendezvous point when suddenly a shot rang out and Nigel was injured. A voice rang out and then John identified it as Mason. He taunted John, calling for him to come out and he'd let us go, he just wanted John."

Gordon winced as he suddenly guessed what must have happened. He helped Captain Striker through the hatch to Thunderbird Four and sat him down. Penelope followed him in and Gordon handed her the first aide kit as he moved to the radio.

"Let me guess, John took off to lead him away and told you that he'd catch up?" Nigel gave Gordon a wry smile.

"Yes. Got it in one Gordon." Gordon gave a small smile as he sat down, beginning to strap himself in ready to move out.

"That sounds like John." Penelope sat down next to Nigel and began to treat his wound, firstly strapping them both in. Gordon remotely shut the hatch and began to move Thunderbird Four back into the water. "I'll call Scott and let him know what's happened." Penelope looked up from where she holding a bandage against Captain Striker's shoulder.

"Tell him to hurry Gordon. There was something about John's manner. He seemed frightened of this Mason person but determined. I think he's planning something, but I'm not sure what it is." Gordon nodded.

"Okay Penny, I'll tell him. Knowing John, it'll be something like keeping this Mason away from the rendezvous point and he'll most likely try to deal with him somewhat permanently, something John really isn't really qualified to do."

"I know Gordon, I know." Gordon sighed as he opened the channel to Thunderbird Two.

_Thunderbird Two_

Scott was standing behind Virgil as Thunderbird Two as they approached the island. If everything was going to plan, John would be arriving at Thunderbird Four right about now. Scott was holding onto the hope that John would be okay and fine. He found that these last few days without John's presence in the family had been strange to say the least.

He knew that when John was on Thunderbird Five he was away from his family but that had a completely different feel to it. At least he could call John whenever he wanted a chat. But this was a totally different situation. He hadn't been able to talk to his brother for almost a full week. He had no idea what his brother had been through this week, how it had affected him.

He knew that once that his brother was home he'd have to sit down and have a chat with him. Just then the radio beeped and Gordon's face appeared. Scott's heart immediately froze with fear at the look on Gordon's face. He skipped the preliminaries and got straight to it.

"Gordon! What's happened?" Gordon looked upset but delivered his report in precise, clipped tones.

"Penelope and Captain Striker are with me, Captain Striker got hurt. Mason caught up with them on the way to meet me and John took off to lead him away. We have no idea where he is right now." That tore it for Scott; time for sitting on the sidelines was way past gone for him.

"Okay, thanks Gordon. Get heading to the carrier, we'll meet you there." Gordon looked at him, confusion on his face.

"What are you going to do now Scott?"

"I'm going to get Virgil to drop these troops off and then we'll over fly the island, trying to spot John. Once we've found him, I'll go down and take care of this Mason myself." Scott's tone was hard and both the brothers knew that it was a tone not to be messed with. Neither of them objected as they felt the same themselves.

"Okay Scott. I'll meet you guys on the carrier. Let me know when you find him." Gordon paused for a moment and then looked Scott in the eyes. "Watch yourself Scott. This guy is dangerous."

"I will Gordon. See you soon. Thunderbird Two out." The channel closed and Virgil looked up at Scott.

"Scott?"

"You heard me Virgil; get us down near the island villa. We'll drop the soldiers off there and then you and I will go find our brother. It's about time we brought him home don't you think?"

"Way past the time Scott, it's more than time to bring our brother home." Scott squeezed Virgil's shoulder and went to move out of the cockpit.

"I'll go tell them about the change in plans. Take us down Virgil, hard and fast."

"FAB Scott." Virgil banked Thunderbird Two hard and fast, he was just as worried about John as Scott was. And if John was even in more trouble than they had first thought, he was going to do anything and everything in his power to bring his brother home and in one piece.

_The Island_

John watched with growing horror as Mason's body fell to the ground. His lifeless eyes stared up at the blue sky and that was what was most chilling of all. And that's what frightened John the most; that his lifeless eyes were staring up at such a clear, beautiful day.

John looked up as the figure emerged from the bushes and without thinking he stepped backwards in fear. But in all his dealings with Meriza, he always made sure that he kept his expression neutral, but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. Meriza had just shot Mason in the back with no warning at all.

John took another step back but froze when Meriza raised the gun slightly in his arms. He smiled at John and John felt his blood run cold. After a tense moment John shifted slightly and spoke.

"So, what's the deal? Why did you do that?" John nodded to Mason's body and then looked back at Meriza. He could feel the blood seeping through his fingers from his gun shoot wound in his arm. He could feel his fingers beginning to tingle with the poor circulation and blood loss in his arm. He knew that he would need medical attention soon but first he had to get out of this mess. Meriza just stepped over Mason's body and walked slowly towards John.

John began to circle around, keeping his distance as much as he could between them, but his eyes never left Meriza's. Meriza gestured with his free arm to Mason's body.

"You mean kill Mason? That was easy John. Mason knew everything about my operation, about who was here, how I carried it all out and everything. I didn't want that hanging over my head. He knew too much. And then I followed him as he tracked you, and then I couldn't pass up this opportunity." John frowned.

"But I thought you were going to have more of these so called hunts?"

"I am. But Mason was too unpredictable, too hateful to trust with the gathering of more prey for my next hunt." John was stunned. Meriza was mad, he must be to try and keep on with this fool hardy idea. John just kept looking at him as they kept circling one another. John had been slowly backing up slightly as he circled, hoping Meriza didn't notice him doing it.

"And just how do you think your going to pull that off Meriza? I mean, the world is going to be up in arms when it's discovered that you've killed a member of International Rescue." Meriza just laughed and shook his head.

"The world is never going to discover what happens to you John." John froze here, confused and frightened and just stared hard at Meriza.

"What do you mean?" John's voice was quiet but somehow, somehow he kept his voice level.

"Well, I don't want the world to know what happens to you John. The world will just think you have disappeared." John just shook his head, backing away in fright, ignoring the raised gun.

Meriza had finally found the one thing that John was the most afraid of. That his family wouldn't know what had happened to him. Completely forgetting for the moment that his family were near by and they were coming for him. His family were the most important thing in his life, he lived for his family. And to have Meriza say that his family wouldn't know what happened to him was the final straw for him.

"You're not even going to let them find my body are you?" John's voice was quiet, almost resigned as he stopped near the edge of the rocks where he had fled to when Mason was chasing him.

"I'm afraid not John." John swallowed hard, trying to push back his fear but he wasn't succeeding very well.

"So my friends, my family, they will never know what happened to me, will they?" Meriza just shrugged and nodded, smiling that smile of his that sent shivers between John's shoulder blades. He began to slowly raise the rifle in his arms as he watched John.

"Sorry John, that's the name of the game." John backed away slightly.

"So just what you will you be doing with my body?"

"Oh I'll see to it that you will have a decent burial John." John opened his mouth to retort when suddenly a very familiar sound was heard and he looked up. The smile on his face was a mile wide and he blinked at the sight. His brothers had found him.

_Thunderbird Two_

The soldiers had been dropped off by the compound and had quickly spread out, taking everyone into custody. They had then split up and began searching for the hunters, and took them into custody as well. Scott and Virgil had then begun to over fly the island, looking for any sign of their brother. As they went over the island they radioed in positions of the hunters that they spotted to the soldiers, to help make the round up quicker. Finally they reached one of the higher points of the island and Virgil spotted a familiar looking blue.

"Scott! Look!" Scott leaned over and glanced down. He smiled at Virgil and clapped him on the back.

"All right Virgil!" Suddenly their joy turned to fear when they saw John backing towards a cliff.

"Scott! No!" Scott stared and turned to run out of the cockpit.

"Virgil, get us down and close as you can. We have to get John out of there!"  
"What are you going to do?"

"What ever I can to save him Virgil, what ever I can." Scott left the cockpit, shrugging on some body armour that the soldiers had left for them both. Virgil banked the large green craft down swiftly, aiming for the small area where they could see John.

He had no idea what Scott had planned but he didn't care as he could see clearly what had frightened them both. John was being confronted by a man with a gun. Virgil heeled his craft over hard and fast, hoping to hell that the appearance of the craft would frighten the man and give John what he needed, time to react, escape, do anything really.

"Scott, what ever your going to do, do it quick!"

"Virgil, open the lower hatch! Turn the winch on!" Virgil quickly flipped the switches and turned the cockpit camera on. He watched as Scott began to be lowered out of the belly of Thunderbird two. Scott was armed and armoured, thankfully. Virgil chewed his lip in frustration.

"Be careful Scotty."

Meriza looked up as he soon as he heard the sound of the large craft. He cursed loudly and fluently as he saw the large green craft. International Rescue had found him! He looked over at John and saw the relief, the sheer joy on his face as his eyes never left the craft of his friends.

Meriza cursed again and began to raise the gun in his hands, he would finish John off right now and have done with it. But before he could do anything a hatch opened out from underneath and a figure began to be lowered to the ground.

Growling in frustration he raised the rifle and took aim at the figure being lowered but before he could even get a shot off the figure coming closer raised his own rifle and got a shot off. Meriza jumped backwards as the rocks pinged by his feet as the shot landed nearby. He raised his gun again but another shot rang out once more, pushing him back.

By this time the figure was getting closer to the ground and Meriza cursed in frustration. Finally he took aim at John again but this time, the figure being lowered down didn't worry about trying to drive him away, he took aim right at Meriza himself and fired off a quick round.

The gun flew from Meriza's hand as the shot hit his hands. Meriza staggered back, holding his hand against his chest as blood poured from the wound in his hand. He stared daggers at the two International Rescue agents as John moved forward to help the other land on the ground.

The relief John felt at the sight of Thunderbird Two flying in over head was indescribable. To say that it was a sight for sore eyes was the understatement of the century. He watched with unrestrained glee as Scott was slowly lowered from the underbelly of his brothers big green craft.

And then to see Scott shoot Meriza actually brought a huge smile to his face. His big brother was finally here to save him and he could honestly say he was never more happy to see someone in his entire life. He ran over to where Scott was reaching the ground and reaching up, helped steady him to the ground.

Meriza was bleeding a lot and backing away slightly from them both. Scott landed gently on the ground and glancing at Meriza a moment he finally looked at his brother and smiled.

"John." John just looked at him and then grinned.

"Its about time Scott. I was starting to think you weren't going to come." Scott just laughed as he unhooked himself, keeping one eye on Meriza.

"I'll always come for you John. Heaven and Earth remember."

"Yeah I know Scott. And trust me when I say that I've never been so glad to see someone in my entire life." Scott just smiled, resisting the urge for the moment to give John a great big hug. He kept his eyes on Meriza.

"Is this the guy that took you from us John?" Scott turned to face Meriza head on, the rifle resting easy in his hands but John knew better than anything Scott at his most calm, most casual seeming was a deadly combination.

"Yes. This is Meriza. Your timing was great Scott. He was about to finish his hunt." Scott nodded in understanding.

"And our arrival has stopped him."

"Yes and I for one can't say I'm sorry about that." Scott then noticed the blood running down John's arm and he frowned.

"John, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a fairly hairy flesh wound. I'll be okay once we get home." Scott nodded, he knew that John would wait until they were safe and away from this place before giving into anything as minor as a gunshot wound.

Scott just stared at Meriza and took a step forward towards him in anger. This whole mess, the worry, the fear they had gone through with worry for John was all down to this man. Scott wanted nothing more than to take this guy by the throat and squeeze the life out of him. Something of what he was feeling must have been showing on his face as Meriza took a step backwards as Scott moved forward to confront him but he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No Scott. He doesn't deserve your anger. Or your hatred." Scott just glanced at John, frowning at him. Here John was, kidnapped, shot, beaten and taken from his family, and he was telling Scott not to kill the man that had taken him. Sometimes Scott just didn't understand John at all. But he knew John was right. Killing this man would solve nothing and would make Scott just as bad as this guy. Scott sighed as he knew John was right.

"John sometimes you're more forgiving than you have a right to be." Just then there was noise coming from the bush and moments later six soldiers came bursting out of it. Scott grinned as he knew that Virgil must have called them in. He gestured to Meriza.

"Take him into custody Sergeant. He's the mastermind behind this whole mess." The sergeant nodded and his men quickly took Meriza into custody. Meriza just stared daggers at them both and tried to resist but the soldiers were used to it and subdued him quickly.

"You will regret this, I have powerful friends." Scott just shook his head.

"I think you'll find that our friends are a little bit more powerful. You really shouldn't have done this you know. Now your going to find out just exactly how much the world loves International Rescue. I think you've just gone from being a very rich and powerful man, to being the most despised person on the planet." Meriza said nothing and Scott nodded to the Sergeant and he gestured to his men and they moved out, taking him with them.

Scott knew that right now, amphioxus landing craft from the nearby carrier would be arriving to take all the prisoners away. They were soon left along and Scott could finally turn to his brother and look at him. Scott just smiled and reaching out, he wrapped John in his arms and hugged him hard.

"Oh Johnny, I am so glad to see you again. You don't know how worried I have been." John just chuckled slightly as he returned Scott's hug.

"Not as much as I've missed you I bet Scott. Oh Scotty, I have missed you so much." John's slight chuckle suddenly turned into a sob and Scott just hugged him harder.

"It's okay now John. I'm here and I'm not letting you go. I promised you I would move Heaven and Earth and I did. Nothing will take you from my side again, I promise you." John just rested his head against Scott's shoulder and Scott held him close. "I'm here Johnny, I'm here."

In our next chapter the family begins to come to terms with what's happened to John.


	11. A Brother's Saviour

**A Hard Place part eleven: A Brother's Saviour**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

Scott just held John tight in his arms as his brother softly sobbed against his shoulder. After about five minutes Scott smiled gently at John as he looked down at him.

"It's okay John, your safe now. I think it's about time we got you home, don't you?" John took a deep breath, controlling his sobs and then pushing himself gently out of Scott's arms, looking up at his big brother. He wiped his eyes with his hand, smearing blood and dirt even more all over his face. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"There's nothing more than I want to do right now Scott than go home." Scott grinned at him and raised his wrist to speak into his watch, slinging the rifle he had brought down with him over his shoulder.

"Hey Virgil, I've got a wayward brother that I've found here that wants to go home. Think you can accommodate us?" Scott winked at John and John laughed a little, calming down now that Scott was by his side and he was finally safe for the first time in over a week. Virgil's laughter came over the watch and John grinned at Scott.

"Think I can do that. Lowering winch for you both to come aboard." They both looked up and watched as the rope lowered further and Scott reached out to grab it. He snagged it and began to hook them both up to it. John stayed his hand a moment and looked at him, his blue eyes serious.

"Scott thanks for coming for me. I mean it. For a minute there, for a minute I didn't think I'd be coming home in one piece." Scott just smiled gently at him and squeezed his shoulder a moment, his own blue eyes locking with his brothers.

"You know I'll do anything for you John. Now, let's get you home back where you belong." John just nodded and helped Scott harness the two of them together. Scott made sure the rope was attached firmly and raised his wrist again. "Okay Virgil, bring us up." The rope straightened and they began to rise off the ground slowly.

It was then that it happened. They were slowly being raised upwards to Thunderbird Two when there was a shout and they could hear shots being fired. Suddenly out of the bushes Meriza burst into the small clearing that they had just left. He had a rifle in his hands that he must have gotten from the soldiers that had arrested him. John felt his stomach clench in fear and he couldn't help but yell out as fear for his brother.

"Scott! Watch out!" Before Scott could even raise his arm to unsling the rifle from his shoulder Meriza had raised the rifle he had in his handcuffed hands and fired off half a dozen rounds towards them both before he spun around as he was hit by numerous shots fired by the soldiers.

The soldiers came pouring into the clearing and quickly surrounded his body. John's eyes hadn't left the scene below them and when Meriza's body hit the ground, he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"It's over now." John looked up and suddenly he noticed that Scott was slumped over. "Scott? Scott! Scott!" John began to shake Scott but he held his hand up as he felt something sticky from Scott's shoulder. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it. He then studied Scott for a long moment that felt like eternity and noticed blood flowing from a wound in his shoulder. He scrambled quickly and looked his brother over. It looked like a bullet had found the one small chink in Scott's armour and had gone right through his shoulder. John grabbed Scott's hand and raised the watch to his mouth.

"Virgil, pull us up urgently! Scott's been shot!"

_Thunderbird Five_

Alan had been pacing back and forth along the control room for what felt like hours now. He was frantic with worry and really wanted to be with his family right now. The last thing he had been told was that Gordon was taking Lady Penelope and Captain Striker to the Carrier that was going to take the captured hunters away. And that was almost an hour and a half ago. He was getting more and more frustrated as the time went by. Suddenly the com beeped and he literally flew across the floor and hit the channel to open it.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird Five,"

"Thunderbird Five here, go ahead. What's going on Virgil?" Alan managed a tight smile. "I'm going out of my mind up here."

"Scott's got John and he's okay. Looks like from up everything is fine. The soldiers have taken the bloke that was threatening John away, so he's all nice and safe now." Alan breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that. I don't mind telling you Virgil that I've been worried sick stuck up here. There's nothing more than I want right now than to be down there with you guys." Virgil laughed and smiled warmly at Alan.

"We know Alan, we all know. But that's how John feels all the time. Now, can you contact home and Gordon, let them know that he's okay and we're going to be on our way back soon." Alan nodded as he settled in to begin making a few calls.

"That's such a good thing to hear Virgil."

"I know. Hang on a sec Alan, Scott's calling." Alan waited and listened to the conversation that his two older brothers were having. He giggled at Scott's words about finding John and could imagine the two of them rising to Thunderbird Two. But then his heart froze as he heard Virgil swear.

"Bloody hell! Watch out Scott!"

"Virgil, what's going on?"

"Meriza's loose! Oh god, he's firing at Scott and John!" Alan couldn't help springing to his feet and throwing his hand out to stop something completely out of his control. And then his heart practically stopped as he heard John's voice over the radio.

"Virgil, pull us up urgently! Scott's been shot!" Alan felt tears bringing to run down his face as he heard John's words. He dashed away the tears as he hung on his brother's every words. Because right now he was only holding on by a sheer will from panicking about what had happened to his brothers. One moment he was on cloud nine as they had finally found his older brother John, and now he was in the depths of despair because his eldest brother had been shot! Never more than right now did he wish he was on the ground.

_Thunderbird Two_

Virgil brought the winch up faster and set the large craft into hover mode as he undid his belt to go down and help John.

"Virgil, what's going on?" Virgil cursed silently as he forgot that Alan was listening.

"Alan, let Gordon know I'll be coming in hot and fast and to have a doctor on standby. I'm not sure how bad Scott is until I get to him." He could hear the fear in Alan's voice but before he could say anything to reassure his brother their training took over.

"Okay Virgil. Make sure they are okay. I'll keep this channel open, so just yell when you know what's going on." Virgil nodded as he headed out of the cockpit.

"Okay Alan. And Alan, it'll be okay." There was a short pause and then Alan's voice came back on, slightly steadier.

"I know Virgil. See to our brothers." Virgil scrambled out of the cockpit heading towards the area where the winch was stored. He rushed through the door to see John trying to undo the harness with one hand. He could clearly see the blood running down his arm and that his other hand was practically useless at the moment.

"John! Thank god your okay."

"Virgil! Help me with this. I think the bullet went straight through his shoulder." Virgil helped John to undo the harness and between them they got Scott over to the nearby bed in the small medical section of Thunderbird Two. They quickly got Scott out of the armour and John grabbed a medical kit, handing it to Virgil. Virgil quickly got a couple of thick bandages out and pressed firmly against the wound. He looked over at John and managed a tight smile.

"I'll give you a huge hug hello in a minute John." John nodded, moving over to Virgil's side and putting his hand over the wound.

"Thanks Virgil, I'll appreciate that. Look, get us back to the carrier where we can get a doctor to look at this wound properly." Virgil reluctantly took his hand away as he knew what John was saying made sense. John easily took over putting pressure on the wound.

"Okay, make sure you strap yourselves in. I'm not going to be subtle about getting us there quickly."

"Okay Virgil." Virgil stood up and went to head back to the cockpit but paused and without missing a beat, he leaned over and hugged John hard from behind.

"It's good to have you back Johnny." And with that, he ran out back to the cockpit. Virgil strapped himself into the cockpit chair and took the large craft off hover mode and heaving on the stick, heeled the massive ship hard to the right and straight out to sea.

"Alan, Scott's been shot straight through the shoulder. Radio to Gordon and have him have a surgeon stand by on the carrier. John's also been shot by the looks of it, but not as bad I don't think."

"Okay Virgil. I'm on it." Alan's voice wavered for a moment but became strong again. "And tell John that I'm glad he's okay."

"Will do Alan. You'll let Dad know what's going on."

"That I can Virgil, after I've called Gordon."

"Thanks Alan. I'll let you know how things are when we get to the carrier and a doctor's seen Scott and John."

"Okay Virgil. Thunderbird Five out."

_Thunderbird Four – berthed at World Navy Carrier Enterprise_

Gordon had been pacing back and forth along the deck for a few minutes now, trying to control his impatience at not hearing any news. Lady Penelope came up on deck and strode over to his side. Captain Striker was being seen by the navy surgeon below decks. Lady Penelope walked over to his side and smiled warmly at him.

"You're wearing a hole in the deck Gordon." Gordon stopped pacing and laughed, running a hand through his shock of red hair.

"Sorry Penelope. Just worried I guess." Penelope smiled and leaned on the rail, Gordon joining her after a moment.

"As you have every right to be Gordon, your brother is missing and in danger, of course naturally you're worried." Gordon sighed.

"Yes, terribly worried to tell the truth Penelope."

"Well, hopefully soon we'll have some good news." And as he said that, his watch beeped and he grinned at Penelope. "Speak of the devil. Go ahead Alan." Alan's face was grim but there was joy behind his eyes.

"Gordon, John's fine! They got him. But something happened and Scott's been shot. John's hurt as well. Virgil's on his way there right now, at top speed. He said get a surgeon and doctors ready for when he gets there." Gordon's spirits rose when he heard Alan's first words and then plummeted when he heard the news about Scott. He swallowed and barely noticed Penelope's hand on his arm in support.

"Okay Alan, I understand. I'll have them standing by, ready for his arrival. Do you know how far away they are?"

"About ten minutes Gordon." Gordon nodded.

"Okay Alan. Tell Virgil it'll be okay and I'll have everything ready for them when they get here."

"Thanks Gordon. Thunderbird Five out." The channel closed and Gordon pushed himself off the railing and looked around.

"Okay Penelope, you be okay here for a few minutes?"

"Go Gordon. You have things to do." He smiled his gratitude at her and took off at a run to find the Captain of the Carrier.

_Thunderbird Two_

Virgil saw the carrier come into sight and was pleased to see that the deck was cleared off. Even though it was the world's largest aircraft carrier it was still only just big enough to have Thunderbird Two land on it. Virgil set his course for it quickly and turned a hard right. He had to drop the empty pod first; the extra weight would practically sink the carrier. He moved Thunderbird Two into position and hovered for a moment.

"Hold on Johnny, I'm dropping the pod!" He flicked the switch to drop the pod and Thunderbird Two gave a shudder as the large green middle section of the large craft suddenly came free and dropped with a massive splash into the water. The green lights came on saying that the drop had been successful and Virgil smiled grimly.

"We're right back here Virgil."

"Good." Virgil then moved the craft slowly towards the awaiting carrier. He moved the craft with delicate touches as he made his way slowly down. He flicked open the loud speaker as he approached the carrier.

"Attention below, clear the deck, I'm coming in for landing!" Sailors cleared the deck quickly and Virgil began the slow and careful process of lowering the large craft down.

The jets roared loudly and forcefully but Virgil just eased the large craft down with a gentle kiss he landed on the deck. Shutting down the engines he breathed a sigh of relief when everything showed in the green. He quickly unbuckled his belt and scrambled out of the cockpit, heading for the medical area of Thunderbird Two. He came into the room to find John struggling to undo the straps holding Scott in place.

"Here, let me John." John moved to one side, cursing softly under his breath and Virgil couldn't help the small grin on his face as he undid the straps.

"Hey, you don't want to let Grandma hear you talk like that."

"I know." John flashed him a grin as he went over to grab the litter off the wall. Virgil just grinned and they both carefully moved Scott onto the litter. Virgil saw the blood running down John's arm and frowned.

"Are you going to be okay helping me lift this?" John nodded.

"I could lift it even if I couldn't Virgil, you know that." Virgil nodded, knowing that it was true. John was sometimes the most stubborn of his brothers. Virgil went over and opened the door to the outside and there was a stretcher waiting already with a doctor and two medics. The doctor came running in and straight to Scott's side.

"What have we got here?"

"We think the bullet went straight through." The doctor examined Scott a moment and then nodded.

"Looks like your right. Come on; let's get him out of here and down to sickbay." The doctor gestured and the two orderlies came in, lifting up the litter and taking it out. The doctor was by Scott's side and the two brothers followed behind him, Virgil pausing a moment to close and lock up Thunderbird Two. Gordon was waiting for them both and the three brothers trotted along behind the stretcher. Gordon stuck to John's side and slapped him on the back as they followed the trolley into the ship.

"John man, it's good to have you back." John flashed him a quick smile.

"Good to see you to again Gordon." They arrived outside sickbay and the doctor stopped them with a raised hand.

"You'll have to wait here. I need to examine him fully. I will be back as soon as I have some news on him." The doctor turned and went into the sickbay and Virgil went to follow but John held him back with a shake of his head.

"Let the doctor do his job Virgil." Virgil just sighed, knowing John was right. They moved over to just inside the sickbay and leaned against the wall, watching the staff as they worked. Gordon stood next to John and then noticed his arm.

"John, you're hurt as well!" John glanced at his arm; it had been numb now for a while he barely even noticed it any more.

"Oh yeah, just a scratch I think." Gordon snorted as he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk over to get a nurse.

"Yeah and I'm going to spend a week on Thunderbird Five. Excuse me, nurse!" John tried to stop him but was stopped from saying anything himself by suddenly being engulfed in a huge hug from Virgil.

"Told you I was going to give you a big hug when we got down and stopped running around frantically." John just gave a soft laugh and lost himself for a moment in his brother's embrace. Moments later he was ambushed from behind by his younger brother.

"Hey your not forgetting me in this let's crush John hug of yours Virgil." The three brothers just stood there a moment, hugging each other hard. After a moment there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. They released each other and John just blushed slightly as they turned to see a nurse watching them. The nurse gestured for him to follow her.

"Come on sir, lets get you looked at." She just gently grabbed John by the arm and led him to an examination table and the two remaining brothers just looked at each other and laughed, worry for Scott pushed to the back of their minds for a moment in the sight of their fair haired and very dirty looking brother getting bossed around by a rather sweet looking nurse. Just then the doctor came back out to them, a small smile on his face.

"Good news gentleman. The wound isn't that severe. Just requires stitching, but he has lost a bit of blood so we're going to give him a transfusion and stich him up. Then you'll all be fine to go home." Virgil smiled his thanks.

"Thanks Doctor, it's really appreciated."

"Not a problem. Now I understand that one of you has some previous injuries from some captivity or something?" Virgil pointed to John.

"He was beaten about two days ago, and then shot sometime today." The doctor nodded.

"Okay, I'll take a look at him once I've finished with the stitching of your friend in there. It shouldn't take any more than an hour or so." He nodded to them and went back into the room where he was working on Scott. Virgil just looked at Gordon and they shrugged at each other, leaning against the wall as they waited for their brothers.


	12. Almost Home

**A Hard Place part 12 – Almost Home**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

_Tracy__ Island__.  
_  
Only twice before in his life had Jeff Tracy felt this helpless. The first time was when he lost his beloved Lucille when she had died after giving birth to Alan. For the longest time he had fallen into despair and heartache and if it wasn't for his mother he don't know how he would have gotten through that traumatic time.

And then the second time was when he watched Gordon fighting for his life after his hydrofoil accident. Both times he had felt helpless to do anything and both times it had taken the family a long time to heal. And now he felt the same way again.

Ever since Scott had called from the rescue site six days ago to say that John had been kidnapped his stomach had been in knots and the fear he felt for his quietest son had been almost over whelming. It was only the need to find John and to co-ordinate the massive machine of International Rescue agents that had managed to keep him focussed, that had kept him from going off the deep end with worry.

And then when he got confirmation of John's location, and had even gotten a radio message from his extremely resourceful son, it had taken all the strength of will he possessed to hold back Scott and the others from going and getting his son immediately.

He knew that any action taken without planning would most likely end up in disaster. It had turned into the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his entire life - listen to that message from John and hearing the beating his son was given because of his actions.

Jeff took a deep drink of his coffee as he leaned back in his chair, trying to focus on his work. But he was finding it hard as he looked at the clock. If all had gone to plan then any moment now Virgil would be taking off, bringing all his sons home. But as a wise man once said, if something can go wrong, it will go wrong. Apparently a guy named Murphy said it and he couldn't be more right.

Jeff took a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment, listening to the silence of the island. Tin-Tin had taken her father to the mainland for their weekly shopping trip. Jeff had tried to keep a level of normalcy on the island during the week but it hadn't been easy.

Parker, who had stayed on the island while Penelope was away helping the boys rescue John, was in the kitchen helping his mother re-organise the cupboards. Jeff smiled slightly as he heard them talking softly at the other end of the house. When ever there was something worrying her she tended to clean or organise or do something to keep her hands occupied.

He opened his eyes and stood up, moving over to the railing and standing there, he let the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach below. He felt rather than saw Brains come into the room and moments later his friend came and stood beside him. After a long moment Brains finally broke the silence between them both.

"Your boys are strong Mist…Mist ...Mister Tracy. They will be fine." Jeff sighed.

"I know Brains. But I can't help but worry." Jeff didn't continue saying what he wanted to but Brains just looked at him for a long moment and then spoke softly.

"But because it's John, you worry more?" Jeff just looked at the ocean a long moment and then nodded, finally speaking softly.

"Yes. Because it's John I worry more." Jeff shook his head and looked at Brains finally. "I know I shouldn't but I do. If it was Scott or Virgil, I wouldn't be as worried. They have been on every single rescue since we began operations. They can take care of themselves in almost any situation. They have been through a lot more than any of their brothers. Gordon and Alan are the same. They have been on quite a large number of rescues themselves, they have been in many terrible and dangerous situations. But John, John's barely been on a dozen rescues and has never been in a situation like this."

Jeff paused a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves as his eyes automatically rose to the sky. "He's always; almost always up in Thunderbird Five. I guess I'm just used to him being safe and away from things up there." Jeff sighed as he turned his back on the ocean view and looked out into the lounge room. His eyes fell onto the portraits of his five sons and he couldn't help the small smile of pride that appeared on his face as he looked at them all.

His eyes rested on the first portrait, that of his eldest son, Scott. Scott had always looked out for his brothers, ever since they were all born. He was strong, honest and kind hearted. He always looked after his brothers before himself. A born pilot, decision maker and he had turned into a man that Jeff was extremely proud of. Scott had proved himself time and time again as the field leader for International Rescue.

His eyes drifted over to Virgil's portrait. His second son was the artist of the family. Extremely gifted in music and painting, his off hours spent either painting or playing gave his family countless hours of pleasure. But put him in a rescue situation with Scott and he turns into a focussed, competent, resourceful person. A brilliant engineer in his own right, Virgil had made his father proud with the numerous changes, ideas and designs he had come up with for International Rescue and Tracy Industries. He was such a good person at heart.

His eyes then turned to Gordon and the smile of his face widened. The jokester of the family yet so dedicated at his work that sometimes Jeff forgot that, especially after a joke or two went astray around the island. He had overcome so much in his short life and had achieved so much. His Olympic gold medal took pride of place in the Tracy lounge room. And Gordon thought Jeff didn't know, but he knew, that spending time in Thunderbird Four, especially on long, protracted missions like he had to sometimes, caused him much pain. But Gordon never complained, never said anything in fact and so Jeff just ignored the fact and went on being immensely proud of him.

He then looked at Alan's portrait and kept on smiling. His youngest son, the baby of the family, had always felt he had so much to prove. But he was an excellent operative, had extremely good skills and was extremely calm in intense and bad situations. It took nerves of steel and reflexes to be a Formula One race Car Driver and he brought those skills with him when they began operations. His championship trophies sat next to Gordon's swimming medals. Jeff was proud of all his boys' achievements.

And then his eyes went to John's portrait. Ever since John was born he knew he was different. He had been Lucille's special joy but he was also his father's son. Sharing Jeff's love of the stars it had taken no encouragement at all for him to study astrology and become an astronaut. His published books had taken pride of place on Jeff's book shelf ever since they had been published. Alan's training as an Astronaut had been slightly half hearted at best, and he was a reluctant astronaut in fact.

Jeff wasn't ignorant to the fact that Alan sometimes weaselled his way out of his duties on Thunderbird Five, but Jeff sometimes found it hard to say no to his youngest. He would put his foot down more if John seemed to mind, but almost all of the time, John never said anything. John was the one brother they all depended on.

He was quiet, responsible, most probably the smartest of all his boys put together but he always put his brother's happiness before his own. He was always the one his brothers turned to when they had a problem or wanted to talk to someone. When they were younger he was the one his boys turned to when they had a scraped knee or a problem with their school work or wanted something electronic fixed.

John was a genius when it came to anything electronic and often Jeff would come home late at night from the office to find John working away in his study or garage on something for his brothers. Or he would be sitting on the roof of the garage or in the boy's cubby house, watching the stars through his telescope. But he never complained about anything, ever. He never asked his father or brothers for anything.

But his quiet nature and intelligence had made him a target all through his school years. Scott thought he had hidden it from their father, but Jeff knew the signs. A few quiet, discreet words with John's teachers and he had never discussed the matter with John, because he knew that John would handle it in his own way.

Jeff closed his eyes a moment as memories overwhelmed him. After a long moment he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He had a job to do and he had to concentrate on that for the moment. Just then Alan's portrait lit up and Jeff practically flew across the floor and hit the button to answer the call.

"Go ahead Alan." This was the news he was waiting for.

_Thunderbird Five_

Alan took a deep breath, looking down at the copious notes he had made from Virgil's transmission a few minutes ago. He was relieved his brothers would be fine, but still extremely worried. John and Scott had both been shot and injured by this madman, and it was something he didn't want to contemplate. He looked up to Scott immensely.

His oldest brother always looked after them all; he was their anchor in rough times. He always struck Alan as the strongest in the family and always made sure that his brothers never wanted for anything. And John, John was so special to them all. Always so willing to do anything for his brothers, including letting his baby brother get out of his rightful Thunderbird Five duty a lot of time.

Ever since this whole mess had started Alan had felt so guilty about the numerous times he had wheedled his way out of his duties. Once he had his entire cadre of brother's home he resolved to treat John a hell of a lot better than he had been, no more wheedling his way out of his responsibilities, no more skiving off his duties.

He would make sure that John got to spend more time at home with his family. So, pushing his new resolution to the back of his mind, he took a deep breath and managing to keep his voice steady, began to give his report to his father.

"Father, I've heard from Virgil. They are all aboard the World Navy Carrier Enterprise and are all safe. John's got a gun shot wound to his arm that's being looked at right now. Scott's also been shot." Alan watched his father's face pale and then his father took a deep breath, nodding at his son to continue his report.

"According to Virgil, the soldiers arrested Meriza and Scott and John were returning to Thunderbird Two when Meriza got away from them and fired at them both. He hit Scott, but luckily not badly. The soldiers attempted to recapture him and he resisted, so they had no choice and he's dead. Now to Scott's condition, the doctor said the bullet went straight through his shoulder and there was no major damage, just blood loss. He's examining John right now. Virgil said as soon as Scott's finished receiving a transfusion and John has been given the okay the doctor's, they'll be on their way home." Jeff just slumped in sheer relief and nodded after a moment.

"Thank you Alan." Alan watched as his father glanced at Brains who was standing beside him and Brains smiled.

"I'll get going straight away Mis… Mister Tracy. I'll be ready to leave in about ten minutes."

"Thank you Brains." Brains just smiled and left the room and Alan looked at his father.

"Dad?" He was confused about what was going on.

"Brains will come and get you Alan. I think you need to be home for your brothers when they get here, don't you?" Alan didn't know what to say and after a moment he nodded.

"Thanks Dad. I, I didn't want to ask but I wanted to come down." Jeff just smiled.

"It's okay Alan. I'd be doing the same thing in your position. You can switch the calls down here for a few days, until things are back to normal."

"Thanks again Dad. I'll get things ready up here."

"Good work Alan, I'm very proud of you. Of the way you've handled yourself during this whole thing." Alan blushed; his father didn't give out praise lightly.

"Thanks Dad. Thunderbird Five out." Alan closed the channel before his father could embarrass him even further. He didn't feel that he did anything special during this whole trying time but his father never gave praise lightly. Sighing, Alan left the control panel and headed for his room, he had time to pack a few things before fixing things ready for Brains to take Thunderbird Five duty for a few days. He couldn't wait to get home and give John, all his brothers in fact, a great big huge hug.

_World Navy Carrier Enterprise_

The doctor finished examining Scott and making sure the transfusion was running smoothly before he went over to where John was sitting on a bed. The nurse had cleaned the wound up and the doctor now went to examine it. He smiled gently at John, glancing at the chart the nurse had done up already. He frowned slightly, John's vital signs were a little low and he was concerned about the young man's colour, it was a little to pale but his cheeks were flushed and his temperature was up.

"Now young man, how are you feeling?" John gave him a tiny smile and the doctor was aware of the stares he was receiving from the other two International Rescue operatives that were leaning against the wall.

"I've had better days Doctor I can tell you." The doctor smiled and began examining the wound on his arm, frowning as he did so.

"Have you been experiencing any loss of sensation in your hand?" John just looked at him and frowned.

"Yes actually. I've been having a tingling sensation in my fingers for a little while. But I didn't want to say anything; I didn't want to be a bother." Virgil noticed the doctors frown about the same time Gordon did and they exchanged glances. Pushing themselves off the wall they walked over to the bed just in time to hear John's words. They flashed each other a grin, how typical of John. Virgil spoke first when they got to his side.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" The doctor frowned as he finished examining the wound on John's arm.

"Well I'm afraid the bullet has done some minor nerve damage. It won't take me to long to repair it but you will need some physio therapy to regain full control of your hand again. I can have you in and out of surgery within the hour."

John glanced down at his left hand, noticing for the first time the tremors that it was experiencing. Virgil and Gordon saw the look as well and they just looked at each other, then back at John. John sighed and looked at the doctor.

"No surgery Doctor, just patch me up here and now. No putting me under. How long is it going to take to patch me up, I really want to get home." Virgil could hear the longing in John's tone. The doctor smiled and shook his head at his patient's stubbornness. Sighing he nodded in agreement of his request.

"I'll give you a general anaesthetic and then get the patching up done." John shook his head.

"No general anaesthetic. Just give me a local." The doctor frowned at him but he then looked into the clear blue eyes and saw the determination in them. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Alright then, just let me get my things." He moved away and Virgil looked at John.

"Are you sure about this Johnny?" John's eyes looked up and met Virgil's brown ones. John smiled but Virgil was worried as he saw the glazed look in John's eyes. He knew that it meant John was in pain and not well but still determined.

"I'm sure Virgil. I just want to get home."

"Okay Johnny, it's your call." The doctor came back and got ready, a nurse moving to assistant him. Gordon began to look a little uncomfortable with the doctor getting ready and John saw it.

"Gordon go and sit with Scott for a little bit. Just in case he wakes up and no one's with him." Gordon looked torn for a moment and John gave him a smile. "It's okay Gordon, Virgil will sit with me." Gordon looked at him a moment and then nodded.

"Okay John, if you're sure."

"Sure I am. Go." Gordon looked grateful and moved away, heading into the room where Scott was lying getting his transfusion. Virgil sat down next to the bed and took John's free hand as the Doctor gave him an injection. John turned his head away and locked eyes with Virgil. Virgil just smiled as he held John's hand tight, John returning the squeeze.

"So Virgil, when we get home you'll have to make some more recordings for me." Virgil gave a small laugh.

"Sure I will. And you'll have to take me through your latest hacking jaunt." John raised an eyebrow and tried to look all innocent and Virgil laughed. "Don't look at me like that Johnny, I know who hacked Alan's e-mail address and set him up on all those spam lists." John just grinned.

"Hey, got to get Alan back somehow for all the extra work I end up doing for him." The two brothers laughed as the doctor worked quickly and quietly. The two of them chatted softly while he worked, and he frowned more and more as worked. Virgil saw this but kept his face calm and his voice light, distracting John like he knew his brother needed.

Gordon sat by Scott's side, waiting for him to wake. He tried not to watch John being worked on and suddenly found himself staring into a set of blue eyes. He grinned and smiled widely.

"Hey Scotty, your awake." Scott just laughed softly and Gordon joined him. Just then a nurse came in and began to take his vital signs.

"Yes I am. How's John?"

"Okay. The doctors working on him right now, Virgil's with him." The nurse began to disconnect the IV and after a few moments finished by wrapping a bandage on his wrist. She left them to it and Scott looked at Gordon.

"So how is John?" Gordon frowned slightly.

"The doctor says that there is some minor nerve damage in his arm, he'll need physical therapy to help in his recovery." Scott frowned.

"That's no good." Gordon reached out and rested his hand on Scott's arm.

"It'll be okay Scott. Virgil's with him right now, keeping him distracted. He didn't want to take a general anaesthetic and have the surgery he needs in an operating theatre so the doctor gave him a local and is having the surgery on the bed out there." Gordon glanced out of the room and saw the doctor's face looking grim. J

ohn's head was firmly turned away so he couldn't see the doctor but Virgil could. "I don't think it's going so well Scott. The doctors frowning real hard and he doesn't look like he's having a lot of luck." Scott struggled to see and Gordon stood up, helping Scott turn around slightly to watch. Scott frowned at the site and he saw Virgil see him. Virgil waved and John turned his head slightly to see Scott watching them both. John smiled warmly and Scott returned it. John turned his attention back to Virgil, not wanting to watch the doctor work. The doctor and nurse were working fast on John's arm and Virgil was keeping him distracted.

"Scott, what if the doctor can't fix the nerve damage?" Scott just watched the doctor for a few minutes and then turned back to Gordon. He could see the worry in his younger brother's eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"It'll be fine Gordon. John's strong, he'll get through this." Gordon took heart at Scott's words and nodded. If anyone knew John it was Scott and he took faith in his older brother's words.

"Yeah I know. I just can't wait to get home Scott. He's been missing for so long and I just want to make sure he's okay." Scott nodded in agreement as they watched the doctor finish up.

"So do I Gordon. Hey, looks like they're finishing up. Let's go say hi to our brother." Gordon just looked at him and then sighed as he knew trying to talk Scott out of doing anything would be impossible. Just then the nurse came back in and taking one look at him she knew what he was going to do. With a sigh she came over with a sling.

"Doctor thought you might be like this, so he sent me in with a sling and some orders." Gordon wisely stayed out of it. This was the same nurse that had bullied John earlier. She had finished assisting the doctor. She began to place the sling around Scott's shoulder as she chatted warmly.

"Now, he said not to stress the arm or shoulder for at least two weeks. He wants you to get it checked by a doctor every couple of days and then some physio therapy to strengthen your arm. I am assuming that you have some sort of medical equipment and personal at your disposal?" Gordon was hard pressed to keep the smile off his face. Scott nodded to her.

"Yes ma'am. We have a fully qualified medical doctor on staff." The nurse laughed as she tightened the sling.

"Considering your line of work, that would have to be a given I would think. There you go. Now, you might feel a little weak from the transfusion and the small amount of surgery the doctor had to do on your shoulder, so take it easy." The nurse rounded on Gordon. "You'll make sure he does won't you?" Gordon straightened up like he was in a military parade or something.

"Yes ma'am, I'll make sure of it." The nurse smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Good. Now go on, I know you're dying to make sure your friend is okay."

"Thank you ma'am for looking after us both, it's greatly appreciated." The nurse just smiled and shooed them out. They walked into the other part of sickbay, Gordon helping Scott slightly. His older brother didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling a bit weak. But nothing was going to keep him from John's side any longer.

The doctor finished sewing the last of his stiches and then began to bandage John's arm.

"There we go, all finished. Now, the nerve damage isn't as bad as I first thought, I've repaired it best I can but you'll have to go extremely easy on your arm for at least three to four weeks. Now, do you have access to medical facilities? I assume you would do." Virgil nodded at the Doctor.

"Yes we do sir. We have a fully trained medical doctor on staff, so you don't have to worry about that." The doctor nodded as he finished bandaging John's arm and began to fix it in a sling.

"Good. I'll write a letter in a moment outlining all the injuries. Now, I'm going to give you a shot to combat that fever I know you're running and also prevent infection. It'll also help with the shock your feeling, so just watch yourself for the next day or so okay, take it easy. The anaesthetic should wear off in an hour or so. If you still have tingling in your hand in a week's time, you'll need to get it looked at again by a surgeon. I also want your wound dressed every day for the first week." John looked ready to protest but was stopped by Scott's entrance. His face lit up to see his brother on his feet and Scott smiled at him. Virgil stood up to let Gordon help Scott to the chair next to John's bed. Virgil smiled at the doctor.

"Don't worry doc, we'll make sure we take good care of them both. Come on Gordon, we have work to do. You need to get Thunderbird Four in the pod and I need to get Thunderbird Two ready for take off." Gordon nodded and looked at his two older brothers.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I've got Thunderbird Four loaded onto Thunderbird Two. Then we'll take you guys back to base, okay?" Scott nodded and the two brothers left sickbay. The doctor finished tying John's arm up and quickly gave him an injection. Seeing that the two of them wanted to be alone for a few moments the doctor smiled at them both.

"I'll just go and write that letter up for your doctor. Neither of you move a muscle until your friend comes and gets you." With that he moved away, leaving the two of them alone. Scott looked at John and smiled, gesturing to the two of them in matching slings.

"You know, the guys are so going to tease us about this when we get home." John managed a soft laugh, glancing down at his arm before locking eyes with Scott.

"Yeah, I think they will. Gordon's going to have a field day with this one." John paused a moment and then continued. "I'm sorry Scott. This whole mess is my fault." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"And you figure that because?" Scott was intrigued to see how John got at that conclusion.

"If you hadn't come after me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" John's tone was worried, tired, confused and strained slightly. Scott could see the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and how his eyes looked a little glazed over. But the doctor had said it was just shock that was setting in. Scott admitted to himself he didn't feel all that crash hot but the transfusion had helped and the pain killers were definitely working their magic. He reached over and took John's free hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"Johnny, I told you this before. None of this is your fault. You know I would move heaven and earth to find you and come and get you. I did what I had to do. What I'd do for any of you. You know that." Scott lowered his voice so it wouldn't carry passed the two of them. "You're my brother John and I love you to death. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could have prevented it. This is not your fault. And if you keep thinking that, I will whack you around the head young man until you see sense." At Scott's threat John just gave a startled laugh and shook his head.

"I don't know who's more stubborn, you or me." Scott grinned.

"You by a long shot John my boy. And don't think you and I are finished this discussion, because we haven't. Once we're back home, got a decent meal and a decent night's sleep behind us, you and I are going to have a long chat." John's smile faded and he looked away from his brother. Scott squeezed his hand and continued to speak, his tone reassuring. "Look John, this hasn't been easy on any of us, least of all you. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay." John looked down at their intertwined hands and nodded after a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and a bare shadow of what it normally was.

"I will be Scott, now that you're here." Scott managed to stand up and sit on the bed, facing John, all without letting his hand go.

"And I'm not going anywhere John. I promise." John nodded, locking eyes with his big brother and with a stifled cry; he took his hand from Scott's and threw his good arm around his big brother, hugging him gently. Scott returned the hug as best he could, both of them being mindful of each other's injuries. They sat that way for what seemed a long time until the sound of someone clearing their throat intruded. Scott let John go reluctantly; he could feel his brother trembling, wether it was from fear, shock or injury he couldn't tell. He turned to find Gordon and Lady Penelope waiting for them. Gordon grinned as he walked towards his big brothers.

"Come on you two, we've got a ride waiting. And you know how he hates to be kept waiting." Scott just laughed, John joining in a moment later. They were on their way home, and for John there was no better feeling.


	13. Finally Home

**A Hard Place part 13 – Home Finally**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

_Tracy__ Island_

Jeff was pacing back and forth as he waited for his boys to come home. Five minutes before hand Alan had broken every speed record already set by Thunderbird Three getting back to the island so he could be here when John got home. Jeff hadn't minded at all, he perfectly understood Alan's impatience. Just then the lounge suite disappeared and Alan and Brains reappeared. As soon as the lounge had almost finished settling in place, Alan sprang off it and practically ran to his father's side.

"Are they back yet Dad?" Jeff smiled at Alan, pulling him into a hug.

"No, not yet Alan but they are due in about five minutes." Alan returned his father's hug and then they released each other.

"Good. I can't wait to see John again Dad." Jeff smiled as he led Alan out onto the balcony. Brains quietly left the room, heading down to the medical wing to get things ready there.

"I know neither can I son, neither can I. This has been a trying time for the family, hasn't it Alan?" Alan nodded, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah it has Dad." Alan was silent a moment. "I'll only stay down for a few days Dad, just to make sure John's okay and safe. I don't want to put our operations at risk any longer than that." Jeff smiled at Alan, putting an arm around him.

"Thank you Alan. I know that seeing John is important for you." Alan nodded and they stood there, side by side, waiting for Thunderbird Two. Five minutes later they saw a speck in the sky and it grew larger. Alan found that his stomach was in knots with worry.

What would John look like? Would he be badly hurt? He found that he wouldn't be happy until he saw his brother with his own eyes. And then there was Scott, he was hurt as well. But the whole family were going to be home and that's all that mattered for the moment.

_Thunderbird Two_

Scott sat looking at John, watching him like a hawk really. John was sitting back on the bed in the small medical wing on Thunderbird Two. Scott was sitting next to him as they were almost home. John had his eyes closed, breathing softly. The medication that the doctor had given him for the pain in his arm and the anaesthetic had made him feel sleepy and a bit lethargic. Scott admitted to himself that his own medication and transfusion was making him feel a bit out of it as well. But he wasn't taking his eyes off John, not for a second. Suddenly a small smile appeared on John's face but his eyes remained closed.

"I know you're doing that Scott." Scott couldn't help the small laugh, John knew him too well.

"Doing what?" John laughed with him and finally opened his eyes, they were tired and there was a hint of pain in them, but they were John's blue eyes and there was a hint of mirth in them. And that's all that mattered to Scott.

"Watching me like a hawk. I'm not going anywhere Scott." Scott couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"I know John. But I just can't help it. I have to reassure myself that you're safe and sound and that you're back with us." John smiled at him and reached over with his free hand to squeeze Scott's knee.

"I'm here. I'm safe and I'm okay." Scott took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah I know. But I worry."

"I know." John gave a soft laugh as he reclaimed his hand and ran it through his hair. "I have the feeling over the next few days I'm not going to be left alone for very long. All my brothers are going to want to make sure I'm still here and that I'm safe." Scott laughed as they heard Thunderbird Two engines change pitch. That meant they were almost home. Gordon's voice came over the com.

"Okay guys, we're going in to land now. Hold tight." They two elder brothers shared a smile and settled in for landing.

_Tracy__ Island_

After ten minutes Thunderbird Two had settled into its hanger and Gordon and Virgil had come down to help Scott and John out and back to the house. The four of them made their way slowly to the lifts and up to the main house.

The lift doors opened and they walked out slowly. Virgil was helping Scott, and Gordon John. They made their way into the main lounge room where Alan and Jeff were waiting for them. As soon as he saw John Jeff made his way straight to his side and gently wrapped his arms around him, mindful of his injuries.

"John. God it's good to see you again." John carefully hugged his Dad back, glad to see him as well. Jeff's arms tightened around his son and he spoke softly, so only John could hear him speak. "John, I was so worried. You don't know how worried I was." John could hear the worry and pride and love in his father's voice and it was just the tonic his heart needed.

"Dad its okay, I'm just glad to be home." John just smiled as he buried his head against his father's shoulder, needing the comfort of his father's embrace for a long moment. "It's okay Dad, I'm okay. I'm home, I'm safe." Jeff didn't say anything else, just held John close until he could feel John trembling slightly.

He released him and helped him over to couch and sat John down next to Scott, Virgil having already helped his oldest brother over to it. John gladly sat down next to Scott and gave a soft sigh. Seconds later his arms were practically full of his blonde haired baby brother who was hugging him gently.

"John, I know you need to go and rest, but I just had to say welcome home and let you know I missed you." John wrapped his good arm around him and gave him a hug back. Truth be told he missed his baby brother as well. He missed all his brothers. He wasn't surprised really to find Alan down from Thunderbird Five and he found that he appreciated his baby brother's presence.

"It's good to see you to Alan, I missed you as well." Alan let him go, mindful of his injuries. He moved away and stood next to Virgil and Gordon. John looked at all of them and managed a tiny smile. "I missed all of you." The three un-injured brothers were standing next to their father as their grandmother came bustling in with a wide smile on her face. She immediately went to her two oldest grandson's side and embraced them both warmly and carefully.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you both back safe and sound." They managed to embrace her, using one arm each and laughed along with her.

"Hey grandma, it's good to see you again." Their grandmother smiled and patted their cheeks and moved away to stand next to Jeff, who wrapped his arm around her. They all sat there for a little while, just enjoying the fact that all of them were together again, when a yawn escaped John. Jeff made a move then.

"Right, let's get these two down to medical to be checked over. They can stay down there tonight and then tomorrow we can begin getting back to normal." John frowned slightly.

"Ah Father, if it's alright with you, I'd actually rather sleep in my room tonight." John looked slightly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting from his family. After all, he'd always been the quiet one of the family, happy to stay in the background. Scott came to his rescue as he could see his father was about to object.

"I'm the same father. How about Brains checks us out and we just have a quiet night in our rooms. It'll be okay." Jeff looked at Scott and then at John, he could see how determined they both were and he nodded.

"Okay but only if Brains says it's okay." John nodded at his father in agreement and they got up to head down to medical.

_The next day_

After good long solid nights sleep the family began to feel like itself again. John slept the longest, which was to be expected. Scott was having a late breakfast that his grandma had cooked for him. Gordon was doing his morning laps in the pool and Virgil and Alan were talking with their father in the lounge room.

John stumbled out into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, dressed in just a t-shirt and shorts. He sat down next to Scott and slumped slightly in the chair.

"Morning John." Scott still couldn't help check John over visually, making sure his younger brother was okay. Apart from the visible damages – bruises and the bandage on his arm – John looked okay.

"Morning Scott." Grandma brought over an orange juice for him and he smiled his thanks. She bustled away to get him some food and Scott looked over at John.

"How did you sleep?" John shrugged slightly.

"Okay I guess. The pain medication helped, so I got a good solid sleep." Scott nodded, pleased.

"So did I. So what would you like to do today?" John just sipped his juice.

"Just hang out I guess. I guess I need to feel part of the family again. Feels like I've been away months, not a week." Scott nodded in understanding.

"Well we feel like you've been away a month." Just then grandma came over with two plates full of eggs and bacon. She sat them down in front of her two eldest grandsons.

"Here you go boys." They both smiled at her.

"Thanks Grandma." She smiled at them, patting them both on the cheek and bustled away back into the kitchen. They laughed softly and dug into their breakfast.

A few hours later found them sitting by the pool, enjoying the sunshine. John was pale, well, he always was since he spent so much time on Thunderbird Five, and all his brothers kept an inadvertent watch on him as he snoozed.

Scott was on the lounge chair next to him while Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Tin-Tin mucked around in the pool. Brains had given both boys the all clear; they just need to take it easy for the next week or so. They both still had their arms in a sling, annoying as it was, but it was necessary for them to heal properly.

Scott had questioned John over what had happened on the island and John had just stated he didn't want to talk about it yet. He wanted some time, time that Scott was prepared to give him. But he was determined that his brother would talk about it, eventually. John was a stubborn one, that was given, but Scott was more stubborn.

They had enjoyed a family lunch, a nice rambunctious affair that reminded them of days gone by before they started operations. They then had gone into the lounge room and enjoyed a quiet afternoon, talking; playing chess and listening to Virgil play the piano. John had relaxed on the lounge room, enjoying the company of his brothers.

It was the tonic he needed to soothe his soul after being away for so long from his family. After a light supper Scott and John had retired early, they were both still very tired from the last few days ordeal. The rest of the family had left them alone, knowing that for the first few days home they would need their rest.

Besides, they all knew that John would open up to Scott more than the rest of them. They could all see that John would take a few days to get over his ordeal and when he had been questioned about it by various members of his family; he had been reluctant to give many details. Preferring to change the subject and most of the time, Scott would come to his rescue and they would change the topic before John got more upset.

About the only thing John did talk about with his family was the fact that Lady Penelope had stayed behind on the carrier to help Captain Striker with organising the prosecution of those that they had arrested and captured on the island. The preliminary report they had received from Penelope was heartening.

Now that both Meriza and Mason were dead, their employees were more than happy to talk about his operations and exactly what had been planned and how it had been carried out. So, they had retired early knowing that they didn't have to worry about that side of things anymore and frankly, John was pleased about that.

It was early hours of the morning and Scott had woken up to get a drink. Scott was almost back to sleep when he heard something. He frowned and pushed the blankets back off his body. A yell suddenly came from John's room and it sounded frightened.

That tore it, he pushed himself off his bed and stumbling slightly, made his way out his door and opened John's, looking inside. John was tossing and turning and a fine sheen of sweat was covering his body. Scott moved in slowly, closing the door behind him. He didn't want any of his other brothers to disturb them.

He would look after John, like he always did. He moved to John's side and sat down on the bed, being careful of his own injury. He reached out with his hand and gently shook John's shoulder. John was moaning more and Scott shook him again.

"John. John, wake up." John just moaned again and Scott shook him a little more firmly this time. John suddenly yelled out and sat up, panting hard and sweating. Scott just kept his hand firmly on John's arm, trying to catch his eye.

"Johnny, it's okay. I'm here, its okay." John looked at him, blinking hard for a few moments and his eyes were frightened and scared, like he didn't know Scott but then it was like the light dawned and suddenly he saw Scott sitting there.

"Scott!" With that, John threw his arms around Scott and clung to him. Suddenly sobs began to wrack his body. "Scotty, I was so scared. They were chasing me, taunting me." Sobs shook his whole body and his breathing was hitched, strained and he was having trouble speaking.

Scott wrapped his arms around him, wincing a moment as his wound flared in pain but he ignored it for the sake of his brother. He gently rubbed John's back, resting his head against Johns as John buried his head against Scott's chest. Scott just let him talk, holding him close. After a few minutes John managed to speak again.

"He was going to kill me," John paused, sobbing hard, "… and bury me there. He wasn't going to even let my body be brought back here…" John took his time saying this and Scott was shocked to his core. No wonder John was having a nightmare. That would have been John's worst fear. Family meant everything to John.

"It's okay John, your home and I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." John just kept clinging to Scott and Scott looked up as he heard John's door open softly. His father poked his head inside and Scott just shook his head and Jeff nodded. He knew that John would be more willing to talk to Scott at the moment. He closed the door behind him and Scott went back to resting his head on John's. Scott kept rubbing John's back, trying to calm him down. John kept sobbing and after a moment, Scott heard his soft voice again.

"He was going to kill me." Scott said nothing, just holding him tight as he could. "I'm never been so afraid Scott." Scott gently kissed the top of his head, holding him tight.

"I'm here Johnny, and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." John sobbed harder.

"Scotty, I missed you so much." John's sobs got softer and his breathing began to slowly even out. Scott smiled gently at him, even though is brother couldn't see it in the dark room.

"And I missed you to John. I didn't know what I was going to do without you." John began to slowly gain control of his breathing and Scott just held him tighter. "You're very special to me Johnny, and I love you so much. Never doubt that." John finally managed to stop sobbing and left his head resting against Scott's chest. John was taking comfort in listening to his brother's steady heartbeat.

"I love you to Scotty." John paused, still not lifting his head up. "You know what kept me going Scotty?" Scott kept rubbing John's back gently; glad his brother was finally able to tell him some of what happened to him.

"What's that Johnny?" John's breath hitched a moment and then settled down again.

"That I knew you would move heaven and earth to find me. It was the only thing that I could count on. That I knew was a constant." John finally lifted his head off Scott's chest and looked at his brother, his blue eyes meeting Scott's.

The moonlight coming in through the window reflected the sheen of tears in John's eyes and the sweat covering his body. Scott privately thought that the nightmare John had been having must have been really bad. Scott smiled gently at his brother, reaching up and stroking his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead.

"I'll always come for you John, never, ever doubt that." John nodded and leaned his head back against Scott's chest.

"I know Scott. I know." Scott just smiled, hugging him again. "Scott." There was uneasiness in his voice and Scott leaned his head against John's.

"Yes Johnny?"

"Stay with me for a little while, please?" Scott smiled and gently pressed a kiss against John's blonde hair.

"Of course I will Johnny; you know you don't even have to ask." John just nodded.

"Thanks Scott." They stayed there for a long time, Scott holding his brother as John softly sobbed away his fears and gradually began to relax. After a little while, he lay back down and Scott lay down with him, wrapping his arm around his brother as John began to breathe softly and went back to sleep.


	14. Epilogue

**A Hard Place – Epilogue.**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

_Four Months Later._

John watched as Thunderbird Three pulled away from the station and headed back towards Earth. He stood there watching it until he could see it no longer and heaving a soft sigh; he headed towards his quarters to finish his unpacking. He paused as he passed through the passageway that led to his and Alan's quarters, smiling at the new painting that now graced the previously featureless walls.

It was one of Virgil's finest John privately thought and it was beautiful. It showed John perched at his telescope on the veranda outside his room, staring at the stars on a beautiful clear night. John was touched by the efforts that Virgil had gone to with this painting. He'd stayed up for almost a month while John completed some observations for his new book.

He would sit in the corner quietly with his easel and paints and paint away while John took images and made copious notes on his observations. They sometimes would talk softly, and occasionally Scott or their Father joined them, but most of the time it was just the two of them and John enjoyed it.

He continued into his room and opening the duffel on the bed he began unpacking it. First his clothes and then right at the bottom was a small parcel. It was wrapped in a bright blue ribbon and gold paper. John held it up; inspecting it to see if that would give any clues to its contents. He could see none and he took out the card, opening it. It only had a few words on it and it was written in Scott's distinctive handwriting. John couldn't help but laugh at what it said.

_John,_

_I know you'll get lonely, so here's a hug in a box. Use it wisely! ;)_

_Scott._

John just laughed and sat it on his bedside table. Trust Scott to think of something to cheer him when he's feeling a little lonely or down. John put away his duffel and went out into the kitchen. Alan and Scott had been busy in here packing away fresh food and supplies, while John had helped Virgil hang the painting. So he had no idea exactly what Grandma had sent up – she wouldn't let him see when she was baking away.

He opened the small compact fridge and gave a soft whistle. There was a whole apple pie! All to himself! That was unheard of in the Tracy clan. He smiled at her thoughtfulness. She was always complaining that she didn't get to see him enough and he was always too pale and too skinny. So she took every excuse she could to try and 'fatten him up' as she liked to put it. Deciding that he couldn't wait until lunch – a good two hours away and a light snack would go down well right now John reached in and grabbed the pie and a carton of fresh cream and sat them on the small bench where he prepared his meals.

Most of the time he usually ate pre-prepared frozen meals that he just re-heated. But the first few days of each tour he usually ate fresh food and cooked for himself. Space was at a premium on Thunderbird Five, so they didn't bring a lot of fresh stuff up with them. Cutting himself a reasonable piece of pie, he poured some cream over the top of it, and returned the pie and cream to the fridge. Taking the pie out into the control room, he sat down at his post, looking around, getting used to the feeling of solitude and quiet.

He smiled softly to himself as he picked up the spoon as he recalled some of the rather intense conversations he'd had with Scott over the last few months. His big brother hadn't wanted him coming back here so soon after his ordeal, but John had been insistent. He took a bite of pie and his mind flashed to a conversation he had with Scott late one night that first week he was back home. His nightmares had kept coming and Scott came to his side every night to calm him down and stayed with him until the morning. After the fifth time it had happened and John had calmed down, they had spoken frankly about what was going to happen.

_Almost four months previously._

Scott held John close, letting the sobs and tremors die down before speaking. The last week had been like this every night. John would wake up screaming from the nightmares that just didn't want to seem to leave him alone. Scott was frankly worried out of his mind for his brother. He'd spoken with his Father after that first night and Jeff was worried as well.

John was normally the more resilient of the five boys and for him to be having nightmares like this was frightening. Scott kept rubbing John's back, soothing away his fear and after a long time John's body stilled, his breathing slowly down and loosing the hitch in it. John's head rested against Scott's chest, like it did every night, and Scott had thought John had gone back to sleep when he spoke softly.

"Scott, I don't think I can keep doing this." Scott frowned slightly, worry eating at him immediately but he tried to keep his tone soft and warm.

"Keep doing what John?" John didn't shift from his position against Scott's chest.

"The nightmares followed by the waking up screaming. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to the others." Scott's frown turned into a soft smile. Trust John to be more worried about how this was affecting Scott than himself.

"John, this isn't about what's fair to us. It's what's going on with you. We're more worried about helping you through this ordeal." Scott smiled and it was reflected in his tone. "You don't worry about us Johnny, we're hardy folk here. And it's not like your keeping me up till all hours drinking and talking now is it?" That got a soft snort of laughter from John but he still didn't move from his position.

"Wish I was." John's soft words took Scott back to a time not long after John had turned 21 and had come and visited him while on a break from his studies at Scott's air base. He and his squadron mates had taken the shy Tracy brother out on the town and they had a terrific night. It had ended up with Scott and John, both more than slightly inebriated, having a long, meaningful conversation in the wee small hours of the morning.

"At least there are no hangovers with this." This got another soft laugh from John and he sighed. John pushed himself off Scott's chest and looked his brother in the eye, his demeanour serious now.

"Look Scott, you need a good nights sleep. I'll go back to Thunderbird Five tomorrow and give the kid a break. You get a good night sleep and it works out well for everyone." Scott was shocked to the core at John's words. John still hadn't told Scott everything that had happened to him while he was kidnapped and Scott wasn't prepared to let his brother leave the island until he was okay. Scott stared into John's eyes and could see the fear that was in them, but also determination. Scott shook his head and pushed the sweat soaked hair off John's forehead.

"John, I'm not letting you do that." John just raised an eyebrow but Scott held up a hand. "Let me finish." John nodded, and Scott took a moment to marshal his thoughts. "John, you've been through a tremendous ordeal." John opened his mouth to protest but closed it again at Scott's raised eyebrow at him. "It is not something that you have to deal with on your own. We won't let you." John blinked and Scott plunged on, knowing he had to get this out in the open between them or John would never heal properly. He ticked each point off on his fingers.

"You participated in a particularly hairy rescue, almost getting yourself impaled. You then witnessed the cold-blooded murder of six men. You were drugged, kidnapped, dragged off to some South American Island. You were held captive, told that you were going to be used as bait in some sadistic hunt and end up dead. You were beaten by aforementioned sadistic guy because you got a radio message to us. And then shot during that said hunt. So don't tell me your fine and you're fit for duty John, that's utter bullshit and we both know it." Scott stared John hard in the eyes. "Now, are you going to tell me exactly what happened to you or do we having to keep playing this guessing game?" John just stared at him in shock.

Scott had gotten to the core of everything that had happened to him and it was shocking to hear it put so bluntly. But as John thought about it, he realised Scott was right. He had been through a lot, and each night he kept replaying it over and over again in his mind. It wasn't helping with his healing at all. Sure, physically he was healing reasonable well, but not mentally. His father had cornered him yesterday and had asked bluntly what had happened and John had found himself unable to speak and he had left the room without saying a thing.

He apologised to his Father later on naturally, but he still couldn't bring himself to talk about it to his Father. He found himself looking into Scott's eyes and Scott smiled gently at him as he brushed an errant lock of hair out of John's eyes. "John, you need to talk to me about it. Talk around it at first, talk behind, sideways, upside down about it. Anyway you want to. But please, just start to talk about it." It was the pleading tone in Scott's voice that got to John. He'd never been able to say no to Scott, especially when Scott used that tone. And on some level, he knew Scott was right. He needed to talk about it. It just wasn't going to be easy. John sighed and looked at his brother, a small wry smile on his face.

"You've got to stop using that on me." Scott looked at him, all innocent like.

"Use what?" John just laughed, scooting up the bed and leaning against the head board, moments later Scott leaning against it with him, next to him if he needed it.

"That tone of yours. The one you know I can't resist" Scott flashed him and grin and John sighed. It was time, high time, for him to get on with the business of living in the present. And to do that, he needed to confront the past. Leaning instinctively against Scott, John began speaking. Slowly, softly, falteringly at first, he began talking.

The next morning Jeff had found the two boys like he had every morning for the past week. He hated waking them up, as he knew that this past week had been a trail for them both but he was under orders from his mother to bring them out for breakfast. He walked in and gently shook Scott on the shoulder.

"Scott, come on son, wake up." Scott groaned slightly and opened his eyes, being careful not to move.

"Morning Dad, what time is it?" Jeff smiled at his eldest son.

"Breakfast time. Grandma sent me." Scott gentle disentangled himself from John's still form and got off the bed. He got a blanket and pulled it over John's form. Jeff looked at John and then at Scott, a question on his face. Scott shook his head and gestured for Jeff to leave the room. They left the room, leaving John sleeping and Jeff looked at Scott.

"Alright, why aren't we waking John?" Scott began to walk to his room, running a hand through his hair.

"We had a bit of a very long talk last night. Things have finally taken a turn for the better I think. He finally managed to tell me most of what happened to him while he was gone." Scott opened his bedroom door and walked into it. He went over to his wardrobe and draws, taking out clean clothes. "I think that he'll be okay now Dad." He picked up the clothes he'd taken out and smiled at his father. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, tell Grandma I'll be down soon."

Jeff nodded and left, pleased that Scott had finally gotten through to John. Scott headed into the shower, whistling softly. John was going to be alright and that's all that mattered. What was a little lost sleep compared to his brother's mental wellbeing?

_Four months later_

John smiled in memory as he finished up his apple pie. He took his plate out into the kitchen and rinsed it out, putting it away. He got himself a drink of coffee, making it the way he liked and not the way his Grandmother thought he should drink it. She tended to frown on her boys as she put it, drinking coffee.

But that still didn't stop John drinking his strong, hot, and black with two sugars. He grinned as he stirred the sugar in and then moved back out into the main room. With his sweet tooth, it was just as well he had a quick metabolism. Hence his slim form. He went over and sat down in his chair, watching the monitors but everything was quiet and for that he was relieved. He sipped his coffee as his mind went back over the last four months of healing.

The physical healing had only taken a few weeks and the physical therapy had taken a few more weeks, but it had all been worth it when he'd been able to use his arm properly again. He remembered with a chuckle and a grin the game of doubles volleyball the four brothers had played once the doctor had cleared both he and Scott to use their arms again.

_Three months previously_

The sun was shining and the sky was blue. Three very determined brothers were dragging their fourth brother with them outside. The fourth brother was protesting but not very strongly, there was a lot of laughing and half hearted giggling as well as shoving. The four brothers jostled, pushed, shoved and laughed their way to the volleyball court. Virgil and Gordon took one side while Scott and John took the other. John had been dragged out to play with his brothers, having been given the all clear finally. Scott tossed the ball to John and grinned.

"All right star boy, you serve." John grabbed the ball out of the air and grinned at Scott.

"Star boy huh? Alright Flight boy, your wish is my command." It heartened all the brothers to hear the joy and humour in John's tone after such a long time. It had taken a few weeks after that first tumultuous week home for John to finally relax and be himself again. It felt right for the brothers finally. Alan had told John in no uncertain terms that he was going to stay on Thunderbird Five for a few extra weeks to give John a break.

John had protested, saying he was fine and ready to go back to duty but none of his brother's would hear of it. Scott had agreed to go up to Thunderbird Five next week for a few days to give Alan a break, but John was to stay on the ground for a few months. Brother's orders. John had given in gracefully, eventually, knowing when he was out matched and out numbered. Even their Father had agreed in the end, John was to stay on the ground for a few extra months.

Jeff had suddenly realised that John had never ever spent more than a fortnight to three weeks on the ground since they began operations, so he had readily gone along with the plan – suggested by Alan of all people – that John have an extended break on the ground. And that's what led to this impromptu game of volleyball.

John tossed the ball up into the air a few times before slamming it hard to Virgil. Virgil slammed it back and thus began an intense hour long game of volleyball. In the end it had ended up being a draw. The four brothers had all became hot and sweaty during the game and now headed towards the pool. They were still laughing and carrying on like teenagers, not the grown men that they were.

A few minutes later found all four of them in the pool, horsing around, having fun like they used to when they were kids. A very active game of water polo then ensued between the four brothers, this time Gordon and John versus Scott and Virgil. After another hour or so they gave up when their Grandmother came out of the kitchen and stood at the railing over looking the pool.

"Alright you scallywags, get yourselves inside, dry and ready for lunch." The four brothers all looked at each other and then chorused as one.

"Yes Grandma." The four of them made their way out of the pool and headed inside ready for lunch.

_Three months later_

John finished his coffee and put the mug back in the kitchen. It was getting late and it was time for him to go up to the observatory and finish the last of his observations for his latest book. His brothers for the last four months had all spent time with him, alone or together like the volleyball match or other things. John had found it touching and had made them closer as a family than he had felt for a long time.

He hadn't realised how isolated he was in Thunderbird Five from his brothers until he had been forcibly taken from his brothers. Family was everything to John and his time with his brothers had been the happiest in a very long time. He climbed up into the observatory and settled himself in, taking out his notebook and beginning to make notes. He was thinking of dedicating his book to his brothers this time, as a way to say thanks to them. He settled himself and began working, but his mind went back to some conversations he'd had with his brothers over the last three months.

_Three months previously_

Five weeks had passed since John had been returned home and he had put his experiences behind him. With Scott's help the nightmares had finally stopped and his statement had been given to the police and the trial of those caught on the island had proceeded speedily.

International Rescue's security and privacy had been assured and that had been a relief for all of them. Virgil had been painting him non stop now for almost a week and it was time for him to go view the stars and Virgil to join him. John was in the kitchen, making them both a coffee, while Virgil got his easel and paints set up. John placed a few snacks on the tray and walked through the lounge towards his bedroom. His father looked up and smiled.

"Off for another night staring at the stars?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have fun. Just don't keep your brother up too late." John laughed and moved along the passageway to his room. He pushed open the door with his back and walked in. Virgil was in the corner all ready and John placed the tray on the small table between them.

"Here we go. Enough coffee and sugar to keep us both going all night." Virgil watched him for a few minutes and John looked up, catching his eye.

"What is it Virgil?" Virgil looked at him and then nodded to himself as if deciding something. Virgil gestured to the telescope.

"Every night you were gone, Scott would come into here and stand there, staring at the stars and wishing you were back home." John nodded and sighed, resting his arms on the telescope as he looked at his younger brother.

"I figured he'd do something like that." John smiled gently as his eyes looked into Virgil's dark brown. "I expect you all did something like that. You would have played the piano like no one's business. Gordon would have swam so many laps in the pool he would have set a new Olympic record. Alan would have been fusing around on my Bird and Scott would be worrying himself into a state. Father would have tried to throw himself into examining the reports of all our agents. And Grandma," here the two brothers shared a grin, "Grandma would have cooked, cleaned and reorganised her heart out. That sound about right?" Virgil blushed; his brother knew them all so well.

"Got it in one." John laughed softly and smiled at Virgil.

"Don't worry Virgil. I was worried myself and wishing I was back home as well." John's tone was strong and didn't have that underlying stress from when he had first come home and that had worried them all so much. "There's no place like it and this little adventure of mine has certainly reinforced that for me. But there is one thing that it has taught me," and here John's tone turned slightly hard. "And that is that I'm never taking any for granted ever again." John sighed and moved away from his telescope and grabbed one of the mugs of coffee.

He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, watching how the moon was reflecting off the still ocean. Moments later Virgil came and stood next to him, a mug of coffee in his hand as well. The two brothers stood there, watching the small waves breaking against the beach below them. The silence between them wasn't oppressive, it was nice and comfortable and John found himself enjoying it. Ever since he had gotten home his brothers, his father, his grandmother, and his friends had surrounded him. He'd barely had time to himself.

For some reason, they didn't want to leave him alone. John gave a tiny smile; it was his own fault really. He'd confided to Scott that what he hadn't enjoyed about his confinement was that he was always alone and he didn't like that feeling. Even though he was alone on Thunderbird Five, his family was always a call away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Because Virgil's tone was light and slightly curious, John didn't even hesitate to answer them.

"Just thinking that it's nice to have some peace and quiet, and spend time with my brothers." John's smile widened. "I like the peace and quiet, but I also like the fact that when I'm alone on Thunderbird Five, I know I can always make a call and talk to someone."

"We're always happy to help." John laughed softly, glancing at his brother and meeting his brown eyes with his own blue ones.

"I know. And I treasure that like you will never know." John looked back out over the ocean and spoke softly. "I like my solitude, you know that, but I like knowing that my brothers are here for me when I need them." Virgil just smiled, looking out over the ocean, knowing that John was opening up to him slightly, something he rarely did. John was everyone's sounding board, but used Scott for his own. Virgil was enormously honoured that John was talking to him like this.

"Even if we are pulling horrendous pranks on you like Gordon does all the time." John laughed along with Virgil.

"Even when Gordon's pulling pranks with Alan." The two brothers shared a grin at the shared experience of being at the receiving end of one of their brothers infamous pranks. John sighed softly and looked back out at the ocean.

"I miss this Virgil, even more than I tell Scott. I know what we do is important, extremely so, but sometimes I wonder why does it have to be us? Why can't someone else take up our burden? But then I realised I wouldn't trust anyone else to do what we do. And that makes it all worth while. But it doesn't stop me worrying about my little brothers, and my big brother. But I know that my job is important, just as every single one of yours. But as I said, I miss being home." Virgil nodded, knowing that even though John was used to being on Thunderbird Five, sometimes it would get to be hard. So, there was nothing for him to say really, except stand there and be there for his brother.

_Two months previously_

Gordon finished adjusting the straps on John's tank and then turned so John could check his straps.

"Good to go Gordon." Gordon smiled at his brother and grabbed his flippers and began to walk to the edge of the lagoon.

"Great. I've been looking forward to this. It's a pity that the other's begged out." John smiled as he stood next to Gordon, putting his flippers on his feet. He blushed slightly. "Ah that would be my doing. I wanted to spend some time with you, by myself, and asked the guys to let us go alone." Gordon paused and looked at John, a surprised smile on his face. John laughed at how eager Gordon's eyes looked.

"You did? Seriously?" John nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Even though each one of you guys has been spending time with me, making me feel used to being home again, I just haven't had a chance to spend some time with you alone. We've always been playing games with the other guys, or hanging out or on the odd rescue." John shrugged. "I just wanted to spend some time with my favourite little brother." John winked at Gordon. "Just don't tell Virgil and Alan that okay?" Gordon laughed and returned John's wink. He knew that John loved them all equally, but these two had always shared a special bond.

"Okay, but it'll cost you." John grinned.  
"Wouldn't expect anything else Gordon." Laughing the two brothers headed into the water to have some fun.

About two hours later they were sitting on the edge of the reef, out by the edge of the lagoon. They had been exploring and swimming, just enjoying the freedom of underwater. But they had surfaced to get some sun and enjoy the day. Gordon looked at John, watching him as he leaned back and raised his face to the sun. Gordon smiled gently, pleased to see his brother so relaxed. Suddenly he realised John was staring him in the eyes.

"What Gordon?" Gordon blushed slightly, making his freckles stand out more.

"Just thinking that it's nice to see you so relaxed." John smiled.

"It's nice to be able to relax Gordon. Things were looking bad for a little while but then, being home and Father insisting that I spend quite a bit of time on the ground to get myself back into the swing of things. The odd rescue that I've been allowed to go on," and here the two brothers shared rueful glances, "and then just spending time with you all. It's been great to just have some time to be with you guys." Gordon smiled and winked at John.

"And we've enjoyed having you home with us for such a long time. It's been great. I miss you too much when you're stuck up on Thunderbird Five."

"Hence our long, late night chats."

"Exactly and when you go back up there, we will keep talking, won't we?" Gordon's voice sounded a little unsure and John instinctively reassured his younger brother. He threw his arm around Gordon's shoulder and gave his brother a hug around the scuba gear.

"Always Gordon, we'll always talk. And I'll always be here for you." Gordon smiled, knowing that John always would be. Gordon grinned at John.

"Come on then, let's head back for lunch." John let his arm drop and grabbed his face mask.  
"Race you back." Gordon laughed and pulled his face mask on and chased after John in the water, mucking around and having fun with him in the water, just enjoying being able to spend time with his big brother.

_Later that night_

John grabbed his mug of cocoa and headed into the lounge. He settled himself down at his Father's desk and hit the button to call Alan. He'd been unable to have a chance to have a quiet chat with his baby brother ever since he'd come home. Even when Scott had taken Alan's place in Thunderbird Five for a few days every month to give his baby brother a break John hadn't had a chance to spend some time alone with Alan.

They'd spent most of there time playing or mucking around or on rescues. But his little chat with Gordon today made him realise he'd have to thank his baby brother for spending so much time up on Thunderbird Five to let him have an extended holiday. Alan's portrait suddenly changed to show his baby brother rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

"John? What's going on? What's wrong?" John smiled.

"Nothing important Alan. I just wanted to have a chat for a little bit. We didn't get a chance to catch up when Scott relieved you for a few days ago." John sipped his cocoa. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"About what John?" Alan's voice was curious and his eyes were as well. His blonde hair was dishevelled, he'd been asleep.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Alan looked at him curiously.

"For what John?" John smiled and gestured at Alan's location.

"For staying up in Thunderbird Five for so long so I can have a break Alan. I wanted to come back last month but Scott and Father won't let me. They want me to have an extended break." Alan grinned suddenly, knowing what John meant. He shook his head and waggled his finger at his big brother.

"Actually, this was mostly my idea. I told Father I'd be happy to stay up here for an extended length of time. You are always doing it for me, so it's about time I returned the favour." John shook his head.

"Yeah but I don't want you to spend so much time up there without a break." Alan smiled.

"I'm getting the odd break John. But it's nothing that you haven't done for me in the past John. Don't think I don't know that I've pushed you sometimes to extend your tours or finish your breaks early so I could get out of my duty. But this whole mess has made me realise that I've taken advantage of you a few too many times." John frowned slightly.

"Alan, I've never minded doing you a favour, you know that."

"Yes, but I've taken advantage of you heaps John and you know that, don't deny it." John opened his mouth to protest but Alan held up his hand and continued. "And don't tell me that you're only doing it because you want Tin-Tin and I to spend time together, most of the time we do but occasionally I do take advantage." John sighed, knowing Alan was right but he really hadn't expected his brother to come out and say it.

"Well Alan, yeah, sometimes I do feel a bit abused." John smiled ruefully. "But this wasn't what I wanted to talk about with you. I wanted to chat like two brothers and enjoy some time with you." Alan laughed and grinned at him.

"Yeah I know John. But I wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you all this time. And this was the only way I knew how to." John was touched to the core that his brother was going to these lengths for him. Selfishly he was glad he was able to spend some time on the ground, longer than two or three weeks he normally did. He knew that he shouldn't feel that way, but he did. John took a deep breath and smiled at Alan.

"Thank you Alan. That means more than you can know. It's nice to have a bit of a break and spend some time with the guys and everyone." Alan grinned.

"Hey, anything for you John, you know that." John smiled.

"Right back at you baby brother."

_Present Day_

John finished his notations and closed up his notebook. He climbed down from the telescope and headed back into the main room. It was lunch time and he was feeling hungry. He put his notebook down and went into the kitchenette, opening the fridge when suddenly the alarm went off. He closed the door and turned, racing out into the main room.

"Calling International Rescue, please, come in." John smiled as he opened the channel. Time to get back to work and back to his life, and it was a good feeling.

* * *


End file.
